


♦ Through the Fire and Flames

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Sail [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instantaneously, Castiel started running, only to see two men tying his brother down as he fought for his freedom, screams muffled around the cloth they had put on his mouth. His eyes had tears on them when they met Castiel’s and he silently begged the younger boy to run away.</p><p>Castiel wasn’t that smart, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unfinished, but I have a lot written already. The story came to me when I finished reading a Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester one-shot and the twins were amazed by Dean. I hope you all like it!

“Hey, Cas!”

Castiel was pulled away from his thoughts when a voice, a little higher than his own, called him from a point a little far behind his back. Already smiling, the boy turned around to face his twin brother, who was telling something to his girlfriend, Amelia, before walking towards him. Castiel didn’t know why, but he didn’t like the girl at all, no matter how much Jimmy did.

“Hello, Jimmy,” the younger – yes, Castiel was younger so what? – greeted.

Jimmy waltzed along the hallway, not even once taking his eyes from his twin’s ones. They were on the third period yet, heading to lunch, and had come to school together, but Castiel already felt like they had been apart for years. That’s why he loved History so much. Jimmy didn’t seem able to understand a single word, so Castiel made it his mission to help him, just as Jimmy did with Math. He was so good at it that sometimes Castiel would lose his breath while being tutored by his older brother. Everything just seemed so easy for him.

“Hey, so, get this. There’ll be a party at Amelia’s today, free booze. You in?”

It was hard to do so, but Castiel was able to hear the small hope climbing behind his words. The younger boy frowned at his twin. Why would he be hopeful about a thing such as Castiel going to a party? Not that he was complaining…Free booze? Damn, he could even get some weed if he looked into the right places.

What? So what if Castiel knew how to have some fun? Slightly shaking his head with an amused curl to his lips, the younger leaned against the wall, his shirt lifting a little to show his smooth stomach.

“Jimmy, what’s your real interest in my joining said party?” he asked, a mischievous look dancing around his eyes.

The older twin scratched at the back of his head.

“It’s nothing, I was just planning on going home late, but I didn’t want to walk alone at night.”

There was always something else. Still, Castiel didn’t complain. Even though he was the younger, he was the one who usually protected Jimmy, his instincts speaking a lot louder than they should. He can’t even begin to count how many times he got into a fight for the boy waiting in front of him, a stupid plea hanging from the small pout taking place on his lips.

“Please?” Jimmy pushed when Castiel took too long to answer.

“Fine,” he sighed. “But I want to be home at two, you understand me?”

Jimmy grinned madly and held Castiel’s face in his hands to place a sonorous kiss on his forehead.

“Thanks, Cas!” the boy said before strolling back towards his girlfriend.

Castiel just smiled. It was no secret that he loved to see his twin happy, especially if he had been the reason for such feeling. Well, at least it was no secret to anyone but Jimmy. The older boy simply didn’t seem – or didn’t want – to understand that Castiel would die for him.

Another sigh escaped the blue-eyed as he headed to the canteen, where he knew his best friend Jo would be waiting. The blonde girl was the closest thing he had to family apart from Jimmy. You see, the twins had been raised by their older brothers, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel, but one by one they had followed their own paths, until only Gabriel was left.

It’s not that Castiel didn’t like him. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Still, in order to pay for the twins’ school and maintain the house, Gabriel was barely home, working all day as a successful lawyer. Who would’ve thought, huh?

So yes, considering the fact that Jimmy spent most of his time with his girlfriend and friends, Castiel was alone for a lot longer than he wanted to. You see, Jimmy was some kind of royalty inside the school, probably because he played for the basketball team, and was basically the star of it. Don’t get Castiel wrong, he didn’t envy his brother. In fact, he loved to go watch his games, or even stay after school hours to see him practice. Truth be told, Castiel worshiped Jimmy, and he wasn’t ashamed to say it.

But his twin didn’t feel the same for him. Not that Castiel cared about it that much – only being able to help him was enough – but…Well, it would be good to have Jimmy’s attention, at least during lunch. Of course, that was too much to ask for, since lunch was something sacred for the team, who pulled Jimmy into their table every single day.

Once Castiel had tried to sit by his brother’s side, but was stopped by a huge guy called Gordon, who said only girls were allowed apart from the team members. If he hadn’t been so stoned at the time, you could be sure that he would have punched that smug smile from the bastard’s lips.

That had been two years before, when Castiel and Jimmy had just moved to the school they currently studied in. After seeing how embarrassed his twin was with the small scene, Castiel had quickly made his way towards the exit of the lunch room, which was when he met Jo. The girl called him when she saw he had been kicked out and asked him to join her table with her brother, Ash, and her boyfriend, Adam.

Since then, it had been the four of them. They were some kind of group who nobody dared to get close, afraid their ‘weirdness’ would be contagious. Castiel still had troubles understanding why Jo had called him that day, but he couldn’t be gladder. After all, she had been the most important part of his recovery.

When a little younger, Castiel got involved with drugs. His first boyfriend, Balthazar, had turned him into an addicted, and Castiel couldn’t see how helpless he was. It took him almost three years, but he finally managed to decrease his daily doses. Now, things were completely under control. Obviously, he still had some weed here and there, but it was nothing compared to when he and Balthazar were together.

So that’s why Jo was so important to him. She was the one who said the first step was breaking up with the British boy with whom Castiel had sworn to be in love. He still believed he was back then, but now the memory of him was something more of longing, instead of loss. It was hard to explain, really.

“Down here, Cas!” came Jo’s familiar voice from the farthest corner of the canteen.

With a soft smile on his lips and nothing more than a glance towards Jimmy’s table to make sure he was okay, Castiel headed towards his friends. When the older twin caught his glance, though, Jimmy waved him over. Raising his eyebrow in confusion, Castiel walked slowly to where his brother was seating.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jo also smelled something wrong with Jimmy’s actions. Not that Castiel would complain if his brother called him join the table, but he definitely wouldn’t accept. Family was more important than friends in his conception, but this wasn’t a matter of much importance so, yes, he would choose to stay with his friends.

“What’s it, Jimmy?” he asked once he was near enough.

The older brother gave Castiel a sheepish smile.

“I was just wondering, since you’re going to the party, you could sit with us today.”

Castiel looked at the other faces around the table, noticing it was something Jimmy and his friends had discussed about before Castiel’s arrival, and that they weren’t exactly happy with how it had ended. The younger boy shook his head.

“I would be very glad to have your company, James, but I will not stay where my presence is not wished, so if you’ll excuse me…”

Before even finishing his sentence, Castiel had already started towards Jo’s table once more. He had called his brother by his whole name, something he only did when he wanted him to know just how unpleased with the current situation he was.

“Hey, Cas, wait!” Jimmy called again.

Instead of obeying, though, Castiel only rolled his eyes and didn’t stop walking. That was when a strong hand landed on the raven haired boy’s arm. Surprised with the action, Castiel turned back to see his brother. Jimmy had this small frown between his brows, which Castiel had learned to recognize as his thinking expression.

“What?” the younger nearly growled.

For some reason he couldn’t understand, Castiel was more than pissed off that day. He wouldn’t take home anybody’s bullshit, Jimmy’s included. Normally he simply ignored his twin’s stupidity towards him, but today he was just tired of everything.

“What’s gotten into you today? You’re all moody! Is it because of the party? If it means you’ll be all crazy on me all day, you don’t have to go.”

That only made Castiel’s anger increase. A snap made him understand that the problem he was facing wasn’t because of a bad day, but because he had seen how Jimmy’s oh-so-called friends were just using him because of his ability to play. Of course he had noticed it before, but seeing it right in front of him, well, it was too much to stand quiet.

“Look, James, I’ll go to your fucking party, but I want you to know that I’m going because I care about you, not because I want you to spend more time with your stupid friends. Now, I have people who really want to be with me waiting for my joining them.”

Castiel turned around again, but the hand didn’t leave his arm. Instead, Jimmy started pulling him towards the exit of the canteen. The younger boy protested, trying to get away from his twin’s grip. Damn it, he hadn’t even bought his lunch yet!

“James, let me go!”

He didn’t, though. Castiel simply sighed after realizing his efforts were worth nothing and allowed his brother to drag him around the school until they were alone inside the locker room. Jimmy locked the door and Castiel crossed his arms against his chest once he was free from the older boy’s grip.

“Okay, spill it,” Jimmy commanded, leaning against the door and mirroring Castiel’s angry expression.

“Spill what, James?”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Cas!” he yelled, throwing his arms in the air. “You’ve been looking at me weirdly, you say things about my friends; you even glare at Amelia! What’s happening? Are you doing drugs again, Cas?”

“So what if I were?” Castiel yelled back. “Would that change anything, James? Because I sincerely don’t think so.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Castiel?”

“Us, James!” He let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m talking about us.”

Biting his lips, Castiel looked away. Why couldn’t Jimmy see it? “We were one, Jimmy,” the younger continued, facing his brother again and trying to hold the tears back. “We were the Novak twins. Now we’re just Jimmy, the basketball star, and Castiel, the ex-drug addict.”

Jimmy closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. It only gave Castiel’s point even more strength that the older hadn’t been able to realize it himself. Back when they were children, the twins were inseparable; two halves of one. Seeing what they had become made Castiel’s chest feel tighter.

“So basically this whole thing’s you trying to tell me that you miss me?” Jimmy asked after a moment.

Well, yeah, it was, if you cut down the part where Castiel was desperately trying to protect Jimmy from his friends before they did to him what Balthazar had done to Castiel, or who knows if something even worse.

“Basically,” Castiel agreed.

There was a smile now playing at the corners of Jimmy’s mouth, and when he opened his eyes, Castiel could see it dancing around his orbits as well.

“What?” he asked, his head slightly tilting to the side.

“You’re unbelievable, Cas,” Jimmy said before closing the short distance between them and wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck.

The proximity of their bodies made Castiel swallow. Okay, they were close, but not _that_ close.

“You really think I’d rather be with them than with you?” the older inquired.

“Well, it certainly looked like,” Castiel said, allowing his hands to take place on Jimmy’s hips.

A small laugh escaped his twin’s lips. “Come on, Cas, they’re just…Contacts. I need them to continue being a part of the team.”

At that, Castiel frowned. He knew Jimmy had always wanted to be a basket player, but his acting? If it were really acting, well, he deserved an Oscar.

“What about Amelia?”

Castiel simply couldn’t hold it in. She was the worst of them all, with all that hair throwing, and stupid grins. Jimmy shrugged.

“Having a girlfriend apparently gives you more credit with the team,” he said matter-of-factly.

Wait, so Jimmy didn’t like her? The realization made Castiel pull away a little bit, although his hands didn’t move.

“You’re in a romantic relationship with someone you don’t like only so you can be well regarded with your teammates?” Castiel asked, only to be sure.

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

That confession was like acid to Castiel’s stomach. The Jimmy Castiel knew as his twin wasn’t like that. Still, together with the acid, a large wave of _relieve_ followed. Mainly, because Jimmy knew they didn’t like him as much as he thought. Well, his teammates at least. I mean, the rest of the school? Jimmy was their fucking king.

“You’re twisted,” Castiel accused.

The older boy grinned at him, throwing a wink at his brother before placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, at least I have an over protective twin to tell me when things are slipping out of my control.”

Well, that was completely true. Castiel would always be there to catch him when Jimmy fell.

“So tell me, what’s it about this party?” the younger asked.

“Oh, yeah, right. I kinda wanted to spend some time with you, since we haven’t done it that much outside of Math and History. So I figured the party would be the best shot to do so without you noticing that I wanted to do so,” Jimmy explained, getting a little mixed up with the words.

With a fond smile on his lips, Castiel rolled his eyes. “You know, you could’ve just told me that you weren’t afraid of the dark.”

“Oh please, I can’t believe you actually bought that! Why in Heaven’s name would I be afraid of the dark?”

And it was true. Jimmy was scared of almost nothing. Of course, when he found Castiel playing with a bee hive when they were six, he had almost had a heart attack, but put that aside and Jimmy was one of the bravest people Castiel knew.

“So what do you say, you’re coming or not?” Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel smiled with the corner of his lip.

“Yes, I’m coming,” he agreed.

“Awesome!”

Jimmy licked at Castiel’s neck, making the younger twin shiver, before throwing a wink combined with a grin at him and running away.

“You assbutt!” Castiel yelled and ran after him, like they used to do when they were younger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy held him tighter, rocking them slightly. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m here for you, I won’t let anything bad happen,” the older promised. “We’re twins; as long as we’re together everything will be alright, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters will be updated weekly.

“Come on, Cas, we’re gonna be late!” Jimmy called from the bedroom.

Castiel was currently locked inside their bathroom, choosing which of his two button downs would be more appropriate for the occasion. One of them was white, which went good with his jeans, but the black one was also a good pairing, so you can understand why he had been trapped in this dilemma for the past half hour.

The blue-eyed boy opened the door and made his way to the bedroom he shared with his twin. His chest was naked, but he didn’t care about it; it’s not like Jimmy had never seen Castiel shirtless, or naked for that matter.

“Which one?” he asked, stopping in front of the mirror and putting the white shirt in front of his chest before doing the same with the black one.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Stop being so gay, Cas. They both look nice, just choose one.”

Frowning, the younger turned towards his brother. “I can’t stop being something I am, Jimmy,” he reprimanded.

With a sigh a lot louder than necessary, Jimmy approached him and looked at both shirts. “The black one; your eyes look better with it.”

The statement made Castiel raise an eyebrow while he put the chosen shirt on. “Then why are you wearing a white one?” he inquired.

Seeing how Castiel was having difficulties buttoning the cloth – he wasn’t used to wearing formal clothes, okay? –, Jimmy stepped into his personal space and buttoned it for him.

“Because this is my favorite shirt, that’s why.”

They both turned to the mirror once Jimmy was finished. Apart from their hair – Castiel didn’t bother styling his own – and their shirts, they looked completely identical. The sight brought a smile to Castiel’s lips.

“Okay, let’s go,” the younger said.

“Finally!” Jimmy huffed, dragging Castiel by the hand.

Gabriel was still at the company, so they left him a note saying they would be home until two, and that they were together. Their older brother always felt more secure about their leaving the house at night when they were together, probably because that way they could protect each other.

The twins walked quietly, side by side. They were just happy to enjoy each other’s company after so long. Once they were a few feet away from their house, though, Castiel felt fingers sliding between his one. He looked up at Jimmy, who was smiling at him. Returning the smile, the younger boy squeezed their hands together lightly.

Yes, that’s what he’d been missing. Those little moments when they knew everything would be alright because they had one another. They walked closer then, shoulders bumping often, until they reached the house and silently agreed to let their hands go. Castiel was thrilled with how after just a few hours they could already reach an agreement without words again.

“You know, we could’ve just stayed home and watched a movie,” Castiel said.

Jimmy laughed a little, already making his way to the door, Castiel following close behind.

“Come on, Cas, you can do this.”

“Of course I can do this, but I think we would enjoy each other’s company a lot more if we were alone,” he replied.

The look Jimmy threw at him was the ‘I’m tired of your bullshit, just shut up and follow me’ one. He used to give Castiel that look a lot when the younger was hesitant on doing something Jimmy wanted to. Usually, they ended up hearing a lecture from Michael about how reckless they were.

Still, Castiel always responded to that look instantaneously. Really, the younger boy was some kind of pet in his twin’s hand, and it pleased Castiel to another level that Jimmy didn’t take advantage on it, although he was clearly aware.

Well, at least he didn’t take advantage on it on serious situations. Convincing Castiel to enter a party apparently was okay and, as expected, it worked just fine.

“I’m only doing this because of you,” Castiel reminded him.

Jimmy beamed at his brother. “I know.”

Without another word, he opened the door to somebody’s house and made his way in, waiting for Castiel to man up and enter before closing said door behind them. It had been so long since the younger twin had been to a party that he had to take a minute so everything would fall into place.

There was music, loud, and a lot of people. Most of them were dancing, but if he looked at the right spots, he could see some kissing or doing much more. It brought memories of when he was invited to parties like that one almost every night. That’s why he knew exactly where to find everything: the booze, the weed, the boys to flirt with, the girls who’d try to flirt with him, the boys to kiss, and, most importantly, the boys to have sex with.

It sent a shiver to the back of his spine to think about that again. At least four months had gone by since he had sex with someone and, well, he can’t deny that his cock gave an interested twitch to the thought of getting lucky that night. Castiel licked at his lips, his gaze automatically turning to the back of the house, where he was sure at least two or three gay boys would be.

“Cas you okay?” Jimmy asked, making the younger jump.

Clearing his throat, Castiel nodded. “Yeah, just thinking.”

His twin raised an eyebrow. “Your eyes are too glassy for thinking,” he accused.

Damn Jimmy and his stupid ability to read through Castiel’s masks.

“Never mind. You have to meet with your friends, don’t you? Probably stay with them for a while?” Castiel said it as if it was the only reason why they would part, but his real intentions were at the back of the house.

Nodding a little, Jimmy scratched at the back of his head. “Yeah, I do. But we can meet here in an hour, how does that sound?”

“Perfect!” the younger answered a little more willingly than needed.

Biting his inner cheek and looking away, he tried to correct himself. “I mean, I’ll just see if I find someone I know.”

Castiel still didn’t like Amelia, but the fact that her sudden appearance had just spared him an ‘okay, what the Hell’s going on?’ look from his twin, gave her a few points with Castiel.

“Jimmy-wheezy!” the girl greeted, throwing her arms on Jimmy’s neck.

“Well, I see you’re in good…Something,” Castiel spit out. “I’ll see you in an hour, _James_.”

He made sure to emphasize his twin’s name, getting himself a glare from Amelia that brought a smirk to his lips.

“Come on, baby, they’re waiting for you!”

Jimmy sighed and smiled a little at Castiel before allowing Amelia to drag him to God knows where. Time for the party! Still with his smirk in place, Castiel headed to the back of the house. He only had an hour and he’d definitely make the best of it.

A few people were gathering there, leaning against the wall. He could see some gay couples kissing in the shadows and the sight gave him a pleasant feeling. Castiel got a drink on his way out, walking to a small group of boys, who were apparently trying to remember another gay kid who had come to the party for their spare friend.

The boys were five, Castiel counted, and four of them were clearly couples. Licking at his lips, the Novak teen approached, taking a dram of his drink.

“May I join the discussion?” he asked.

Oh, Castiel knew two of the boys there, Ephraim and Gadreel.

“Castiel!” Gadreel grinned at him. “We were just in need of someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” the raven haired inquired, raising his eyebrows.

Ephraim nodded. “Yeah, you see our friend here?” He pointed to a blue-eyed guy, with messy, curly, light brown hair, and a shy smile, just waiting to be corrupted. Castiel aimed his smirk at him. “His name’s Prometheus and we were just looking for someone to, you know, make him company.”

A small laugh made its way out of Castiel’s lips. “You were, huh? Well, I guess I could help with the matter.”

Prometheus looked at the Novak boy from head to toe, swallowing visibly. The simple thought of claiming that boy made Castiel’s cock start paying attention to the situation.

“What do you say, Theo?” one of the boys Castiel didn’t know asked. “Is he your type?”

Too shy to even say a word, Prometheus nodded, blushing furiously. God really did love Castiel, didn’t he?

“Then what are you waiting for, big boy?” the Novak asked, looking at him suggestively before pointing with his head towards the house.

The other boy who Castiel didn’t recognize pushed Prometheus in the raven haired teen’s direction. They walked fast through the crowd inside and managed to find a spare bedroom in no time.

“Cat got your tongue?” Castiel asked after closing the door and turning to the boy.

Shaking his head, Prometheus cleared his throat. “Just a little nervous,” he confessed.

Castiel quickly found himself an appreciator of the boy’s voice. The prettiest sounds would definitely come out, he was sure of this.

“First time?” the Novak asked.

Prometheus nodded. “Kinda, yeah.”

Smiling a little, Castiel ran a hand along the boy’s cheek. He was slightly shorter than himself, by an inch or two, and that only increased the dirty little feeling Castiel’s cock sent through his body.

“I’ll make it the best for you, baby,” he promised before smashing their lips together.

Even being a first timer, Prometheus was an enthusiastic participant, already sliding his hands inside Castiel’s shirt, opening two of the buttons. It made the Novak boy laugh, his own hand trailing down to cup Theo’s cock from above his jeans, earning him a delicious moan.

“Eager for it, aren’t we?” Castiel teased.

Running his tongue along the boy’s bottom lip, Castiel wasn’t exactly expecting him to scratch down his chest. But oh boy, didn’t he _like_ it. Prometheus slid his hand inside Castiel’s boxer, running his thumb on the slit of the raven haired boy’s cock.

“Want you inside me,” Theo said.

Smirking, Castiel nipped at his lip. “In a minute now, dear boy.”

The nickname made Prometheus moan again and Castiel was sure he’d lose his mind in a minute. This was so _good_ , why did he fucking _stop_ it? I mean, look at the scene! Prometheus was already almost curling in on himself with the filthiest moans, and Castiel had barely touched him yet.

A sound from the outside of the bedroom brought Castiel back to his senses and his eyes widened when he recognized the voice coming from just behind him as the doorknob turned. As quickly as he could, the Novak boy pushed Prometheus away, trying to control his breathing.

“Cas?” a voice asked from his back just as he had made sure his companion hadn’t fallen with the strong push.

Prometheus was wide-eyed but fine, putting that aside.

Which meant it was time to face Jimmy.

“Hello, James,” he said, his voice a little huskier than normal.

It didn’t take Jimmy more than five seconds to understand what was happening. And then he was mad, although Castiel really couldn’t see why.

“Fuck Cas, I’ve just left you downstairs!”

Castiel shrugged a little, buttoning his shirt again.

“It’s not like you didn’t come here to do the same thing,” the younger pointed out, nodding towards Amelia.

Jimmy shook his head, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Yeah, with my _girlfriend_ , not some random guy I’ve just met.”

“Well, it’d certainly be awkward, considering you’re straight.”

Straightening his eyes, Jimmy approached him, sniffing his breath.

“What did you take?” he asked.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel huffed.

“Nothing, James. I only had a drink.”

Obviously, Jimmy didn’t believe it for a second, even though it was true.

“You’re not one to sleep with random guys, Cas.”

“Okay, we’ll leave you two alone,” Prometheus said, making his way past the twins and reaching for Amelia, leading her away while ignoring her protests.

“No, Theo, wait!” Castiel called.

He tried to grab the boy’s arm, but Jimmy’s hand stopped him. Once his twin closed the door, locking it this time – fuck, why didn’t Castiel think of that? –, Castiel knew he was screwed. But really, what was the problem with this situation? He had found a nice, hot, and shy guy and he’d have angry sex with him.

“What’s the problem this time?” Jimmy asked after a moment of silence.

Castiel glared at him, twitching his nose. “Aside the fact you made me lose a very good lay? None, I think.”

The older twin slapped a lamp, and Castiel just watched as it was brought to pieces against the wall on the other side.

“Damn it, Cas! What the fuck do I have to do for you to talk to me? I thought everything was okay after this morning!”

Jimmy had approached a little while speaking, making Castiel want to take a step behind, but forcing himself to stay put.

“It was, James. I don’t see why you’re making a scene out of it.”

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy stared at the younger boy. “Stop calling me James,” he nearly commanded.

Castiel smiled sarcastically at him. “Why, do you prefer _Jimmy-wheezy_?”

Digging his hands into his hair, the older twin scoffed. “I can’t fucking believe this is about Amelia.”

“So what if it were, Jimmy? Would you be mad at me for not liking your girlfriend? What, you want to think for me now? I’m sorry if I still have a mind of my own,” Castiel shot.

He simply hated fighting with Jimmy, especially when he knew he was right. The younger boy hated having casual sex. Even when he went to those crazy parties back at the time, he still had Balthazar at the end of the day. Still, seeing Jimmy so happy with Amelia gave him nausea, and he just wanted to get it out of his system.

As always, Jimmy tried to get a hold of himself. Every time they had a fight, he was the first to try and make things better; talk before acting.

“Tell me what you want from me Cas,” Jimmy asked. “Because, really, I’m more than confused here. You’re acting like you have _feelings_ for me.”

The words were punches to Castiel’s gut. He swallowed visibly, turning his gaze away. Feelings for his _brother_? No. He loved him, but that was _it_.

“Are you crazy, James? Of course I don’t have feelings for you!”

“Then what the Hell, Cas? I’m your brother, no, I’m your _twin_ and I can’t fucking understand what’s happening to you. I want to help you, Cas, but I can’t do it if you won’t let me.”

Castiel hung his head, closing his eyes tightly. Even _he_ didn’t know what was happening. He just had this strange feeling that everything would go wrong and he had to make the most of his life while he still could. And yet, what was he doing? Picking random guys at parties? That was not enjoying his life, that was making sure he’d get STDs.

Suddenly, Castiel felt strong arms around him and he simply couldn’t take it anymore. The younger boy fell to his knees, taking his brother with him, and allowing a few tears to streak down his cheek.

“What’s wrong, Cas? Talk to me…” Jimmy nearly begged.

Shaking his head, Castiel clang to his brother’s shirt. “I don’t know, Jimmy,” he confessed. “I just…It seems like everything will fall apart and I won’t be able to do a damn thing about it.”

Jimmy held him tighter, rocking them slightly. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m here for you, I won’t let anything bad happen,” the older promised. “We’re twins; as long as we’re together everything will be alright, okay?”

He wanted to believe him. _God_ how badly he wanted to believe him. But the feeling wouldn’t fade. What if this was the last time he’d be with Jimmy? What if they never got to see each other again? Would somebody try to separate them? It seemed to be the Novak’s fate, after all, to be away from their family. That’s what happened to Lucifer and Michael, why wouldn’t it happen to Jimmy and Castiel?

Perhaps Castiel was overreacting; perhaps that feeling was just something that would vanish with time, but…What if it wasn’t? He knew he had to recompose himself so they could go back to the party, or at least home, and yet he couldn’t even open his eyes.

“Shh, I’m here Cas,” Jimmy hushed him, kissing the top of his head.

It was so strange how a simple touch like that normally brought the biggest smile to Castiel’s lips. Of course it didn’t work this time, but, very slowly, the younger boy managed to stop the tears and pull away from his brother, pressing the heel of his palms to his eyes.

“Better?” his twin asked, and when Castiel looked at him, he had a smile so tender that it made him throw his arms around his neck and pull him closer into a tight hug.

Jimmy laughed, hugging him back by wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Once Castiel pulled away, he was smiling as well. The feeling was still there, but seeing Jimmy, or better yet, _feeling_ Jimmy so close to him made it all better.

“Thank you,” the younger said. “And sorry for your shirt,” he made sure to add after seeing the tear lines all over it.

Shrugging, Jimmy helped him stand up. “It’ll dry soon enough. Now, why don’t we go home earlier? I bet Gabriel still has some Wonka bars somewhere.”

At the mention of their favorite chocolate, Castiel opened his eyes wildly. No matter what anyone said, the Wonka bars were just _awesome_.

“What are we still doing here?” the boy asked, dragging Jimmy by his hand.

Again, Jimmy laughed, following willingly. A few minutes later they were walking home, their fingers intertwined like when they were heading to the party.

“There’s a shortcut around here,” Jimmy remembered, looking to the sides and grinning once he found what he was looking for. “Aha! Here, let’s go this way.”

At first Castiel was a little hesitant on following, since _this way_ led to a dark alley that definitely looked suspicious. He wanted to continue down their original path, but Jimmy’s excitement assured him that everything would be okay.

Still, he couldn’t control the shiver that the cold night provoked him when his older brother ran in front of him, waving him closer. “Come on, Cas!” he yelled, grinning.

Castiel smiled back and watched as Jimmy disappeared around the corner. He followed a little slower, rubbing at his arms. Jimmy’s sudden silence was odd and Castiel’s heart sank a little bit once he heard a clattering sound from the corner his twin had just turned.

Instantaneously, Castiel started running, only to see two men tying his brother down as he fought for his freedom, screams muffled around the cloth they had put on his mouth. His eyes had tears on them when they met Castiel’s and he silently begged the younger boy to run away.

Castiel wasn’t that smart, though.

“Let him go!” he screamed, trying to punch the men.

He managed to hit one of them, but the other only laughed at him, finding it too easy to hold him down. Jimmy was already tied, and yet he still tried to move, squirming against the ropes keeping him in place.

“Will you look at that, buddy? Not only did we find the package Mr. Crowley had asked us to, but also a little extra.”

That man grabbed Castiel’s wrist once he tried to punch him, stopping him from moving as the other tried to fix his broken nose. They both tied the screaming boy and threw him by his brother’s side, their eyes automatically widening.

“Well, well, well! We’re getting a promotion for this!” the one with a strange accent said.

“Damn it, are they really identical _twins_?”

“It surely looks like.”

Castiel desperately tried to reach for his brother, trying to ask if he was okay, but Jimmy seemed to be having some king of panic attack, curled around himself and closing his eyes tightly.

The man without the accent, who was probably older if taken by the wrinkles puckering his face, knelt down by the twins’ side. Castiel scooted closer to Jimmy, trying not to show just how scared he was feeling.

“And they’re pretty as well. Too bad that Mr. Crowley threatened to fire us if we had fun with his new pets,” Older guy said.

“Yeah, we could really wreck those two.”

Nodding, the first man tried to caress Castiel’s face, but the younger twin bit at his hand, since his mouth wasn’t covered yet.

“Son of a bitch!” he yelled. “Put something around his fucking mouth!”

Trying to get the taste of blood out of his tongue and taking the shot, Castiel spit on the man’s eye. It only helped to get him even angrier, though.

“You’ll learn how to behave, princess,” Older man growled, tying the boy’s mouth himself.

Accent guy gave him a metal stick larger than Castiel’s leg and the younger’s breathing increased, making his chest few tighter.

“Say good night, sleeping beauty.”

Before blacking out, Castiel was sure that the man’s eyes turned yellow. And then the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was he so weak? Castiel was normally strong, always being the less hurt after a fight. And believe him, Castiel had been through enough beatings to know that this time things were pretty bad. He had never felt a pain so strong in his head. But that was probably because he had never been hit with a metal stick on his forehead; twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two chapters here, but since they were too short, I decided to post them as one. Hope you all like it!

When Castiel woke up, he was inside an empty, white room. The first thing he noticed was that Jimmy wasn’t there and he immediately started to panic. Where was his twin? What had they done to him? Was he okay? Would they see each other again? Had they _killed_ him? Had they done something even _worse_?

The anger took over the blue-eyed boy, making him want to scream. He didn’t give them that pleasure, though. No, he would be very quiet, because that way, if he paid enough attention, perhaps he would be able to hear something from the outside. There was a door on the room, after all, so there was always hope.

“Cas!”

It was Jimmy. The scream was loud, probably from somewhere a few doors away from the room he was currently in. Automatically, Castiel started seeing red. He completely forgot about his silence plan and let out a frustrated growl. He should’ve known this would happen! The feeling from earlier had vanished now, replaced by the want to be with his brother again and he knew; he knew that was why he was so afraid.

“Jimmy! Jimmy, where are you?” he yelled back.

Another scream came, this time wordless, but he could definitely hear Jimmy was squirming, almost hyperventilating. Castiel ran to the room’s door and started punching, kicking, and crawling at it, trying to do something, _anything_ , that would get him to his brother. Still, no matter what he did, the door wouldn’t give; it wouldn’t help him save his Jimmy.

“Jimmy, hold on, I’m coming!” Castiel promised anyway.

Because he would; somehow he would go back to him and take them both out of that horrendous place. The door finally, _finally_ , opened, but it wasn’t because of Castiel’s tries. No, there was a man there, another metal stick on his hand. The sight made the raven haired boy swallow, but it didn’t stop him; _nothing_ would stop him from seeing Jimmy.

“Where is he?” the teen demanded, trying to think of a way of getting past that man and down the hall, where he was sure Jimmy would be.

Yet, before he could do anything, the man raised his metal stick.

“You bitch too much to be a good boy,” was the last thing Castiel heard.

**-~-**

This time, once Castiel opened his eyes again, he was under the water. Well, not that he was inside a river, or even the sea. It was more like a shower, or a bathtub, he still wasn’t sure. There was someone by his side, a woman with black hair, but she wasn’t Jimmy, so she didn’t deserve his attention; not in that place.

Looking around and trying to blink away the dark spots of his vision, Castiel realized that, yes, he was inside a bathroom, or maybe a shower room. He himself was being given a bath – a bathtub, then – by the woman. She had a serene expression, as if she did this every day, which, apparently, she did.

Perhaps she knew where Jimmy was. He wanted to ask her, and yet he couldn’t find his voice. A terrible weakness was spreading itself throughout his body; even staying with his eyes opened was difficult. He managed to open his mouth, but no sounds would come out. The woman apparently noticed his efforts and ran a soothing, shampoo-covered hand through his hair. Castiel wanted to growl at her, tell her to stop. Still, his body didn’t obey him.

“Hey there, big boy,” she greeted him.

The teen managed to find strength enough to pull away, turning his head slightly to the side and letting out a grunt of pain.

“Shh, calm down,” the woman continued, trying to stop him from moving. “It’s okay now, you’ll be okay.”

A cough made its way past his lips and Castiel widened his eyes, the simple act making his whole body ache. A wince followed the cough closely and the boy tried curling around himself, not having much success.

“They hit you pretty hard, didn’t they?”

Truth be told, Castiel wanted to yell at her. How in Heaven’s name could she be so calm seeing his situation? Worse, how could she be so calm when she clearly saw how badly he wanted his brother back?

Using the last of his strength, the teen opened his mouth, forcing the single word to leave his lips and reach the woman.

“J-James…” he whispered.

She raised her head from where she was concentrated passing the sponge on his chest. The realization of being naked in front of a woman, especially an older one, would normally make Castiel blush furiously, but he didn’t feel the familiar heat in his cheeks. In fact, he felt cold and started shivering a little, even though the water was hot.

“Is that your brother?” came the woman’s calm voice.

Castiel tried to nod, but a pain at the back of his neck stopped him from doing so. Instead, he simply looked at her and tried to tell her the answer with his eyes. She nodded after a while, taking a small bucket with water and gently allowed it to fall on Castiel’s head, washing the shampoo away.

“You’ll be with him soon. He’s at the room you were before,” she explained.

Jimmy was alone inside that horrifying room? Almost instantaneously, Castiel tried to stand up, but he only got to turn on the bathtub, his back now facing the woman. She ran her hand through it and Castiel shivered again, simply wanting it all to end; why wouldn’t it _end_?

It was his fault, all of it. If only he had followed his instincts and forced Jimmy to continue on the other direction, they wouldn’t be there. The thought made him think about Gabriel. Would he be looking for them? Did he already know they were missing? How long had it been since they got there?

Maybe…Maybe it had been time enough for Gabriel to call the police. Sticking to this line of thought, Castiel remembered Jo, Ash and Adam. What day was today? He knew they had been captured on the early morning of a Thursday, so maybe they had noticed his absence.

Raising his gaze, Castiel tried to find a window, a clock, anything that would indicate him what time it was. There was nothing, though. Apparently, those psychopaths liked to drive their victims insane, not allowing them to know how long they had been there.

“My name’s Ruby,” the woman said after a few moments of silence. “What’s yours?”

Considering if he should tell her or not, Castiel squinted his eyes a little. He couldn’t trust her, that was obvious, but he had told her Jimmy’s name. It was only fair with him that he told her his. Gathering the strength to speak, Castiel took a deep breath.

“Castiel,” he let out, his breathing increasing slightly.

Why was he so weak? Castiel was normally strong, always being the less hurt after a fight. And believe him, Castiel had been through enough beatings to know that this time things were pretty bad. He had never felt a pain so strong in his head. But that was probably because he had never been hit with a metal stick on his forehead; twice.

“That’s a nice name,” Ruby complimented. “So, are you ready to see your brother?”

At even the mention of reuniting with Jimmy, Castiel’s senses started coming back to him. He widened his eyes in a pleading he couldn’t put to words and Ruby laughed a little. She stood up and got a towel from somewhere in the back of the place, coming back and looking at him thoughtfully.

“You think you can try by yourself?” she asked.

Castiel considered the possibility for a second. Yet, he was too weak to even talk, who’d say walking by himself. Slowly, he shook his head, closing his eyes because of the pain it provoked him. Ruby smiled at him and bent over to help him up, holding him from under his arms.

“Come on, big boy, let’s take you to James.”

The certainty of that affirmation made things a lot easier for Castiel. As soon as he had finished drying up and putting some clothes on, probably, he’d be taken to his twin. He tried to help the best he could, ignoring the pain some actions caused him. Ruby gave him white boxers and a white hospital gown that he quickly put on, not even caring if they wouldn’t give him real clothes. That matter could be worried about later. Now, he had to see Jimmy.

Ruby held his arm once he was ready and opened the door, telling the two men that were waiting outside to ‘back the fuck off’. She led him down the candlelit hall and stopped in front of a giant door that made Castiel feel inside of a dungeon.

Once she opened the door with a huge key, though, everything could think about was the figure curling on itself at the corner of the white room. Castiel walked to it as fast as he could, recognizing the spiky, black hair.

“Jimmy…” he whispered, sitting down and pulling his brother into his lap.

His eyes turned to Ruby to ask what they had done to him, but she wasn’t there anymore. He was only faced with the door that, from the inside, was also white. Castiel ran his finger through Jimmy’s hair, soothing him. The older twin was unconscious, his mouth slightly open and his lashes lying against his cheeks.

Castiel hung his head, hiding his face on his brother’s chest, which was also only clad with the hospital gown, and he’s not ashamed to say that he cried. He cried because he was afraid, he cried because his brother was unconscious, he cried because they were together again, and he cried because he simply _wanted_ to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was happening? Were they inside a boat? They were taking them away from Illinois? The thought brought a small jolt of panic to the blue-eyed boy. If they were leaving the state, there was barely any chance that someone would find them.

Sometime during his crying, Castiel must have fallen into sleep, because once he woke up again, he was leaning against a wall, Jimmy still on his arms. The older boy was shivering, his teeth clattering, but he was still unconscious. Castiel could only be glad that he wasn’t dead.

Trying to make his brother warmer, the teen rubbed his hands strongly along his arms, pulling him even closer. Slowly, the shivering came to a stop, so Castiel simply stayed there, caressing his brother’s face and trying to bring him some comfort.

A few minutes later, Jimmy’s breath started to increase. He still didn’t open his eyes, but it was clear that he was in pain. Castiel put his hand on his twin’s forehead and instantaneously pulled it away, wincing at how hot it was. Realizing he was having a fever, Castiel turned his head towards the door, noticing himself a bit stronger than before.

“Please, send us some help!” he tried yelling. “My brother’s sick!”

No sound came from the other side for a long time, and Castiel decided to give a thought a try. Ruby had been somehow nice to him. Perhaps she’d be willing to help.

“Ruby, please! Please help James!”

But once again no one came. Castiel couldn’t stay put; he had to help his brother somehow. Patting the floor in front of them, the younger boy realized it was freezing cold. He was probably not feeling it underneath them because of the amount of time they had been there.

Licking at his lips, Castiel realized it was the only thing he could do. Sighing, he promptly took Jimmy’s gown off, leaving him with only the boxers – his ones black – and kissed his forehead.

“Sorry for that, Jimmy.”

That being said, Castiel put Jimmy on the cold floor, finding it the only way to decrease his body temperature. Immediately, the older brother started shaking again. Castiel combed his hand through his twin’s raven locks, trying to make the experience less horrible for him.

Jimmy winced, turning around in his unconsciousness, but a thin line of sweat running down his face indicated Castiel that it was working. A huge sigh of relief left the awaken teen as a small smile made its way to his lips. Jimmy would be fine; the unconscious state was probably because of the fever.

The boy neatly folded his brother’s gown, leaving it aside and bringing his knees to his chest as he waited for Jimmy to get better. His own head still ached a little, but it was nothing compared to the feeling from earlier. Putting his fingers on his forehead, Castiel realized there was some kind of lump there.

Even the careful touch made the boy grimaced and he quickly lowered his hand, looking back at his moaning brother, who had braced himself and was now trembling maddeningly. Castiel once again caressed his pale figure.

It had been long enough for Jimmy’s usually tanned skin to turn white, so it must have been a while already. The younger boy swallowed, wondering for how longer they would be there. It was during the quiet, once Jimmy’s moans had stopped that Castiel realized something underneath them was moving.

What was happening? Were they inside a _boat_? They were taking them away from Illinois? The thought brought a small jolt of panic to the blue-eyed boy. If they were leaving the state, there was barely any chance that someone would find them.

Castiel’s heartbeat increased in a quick pace, making the boy feel claustrophobic in the room that reminded him of a hospital. Truth be told, apart from the hallway, everything he had seen until then was similar to a hospital there.

Shaking his head, the teen braced his knees as strongly as he could. He had to be strong; he had to be for himself and even more so for Jimmy. Crossing states by sea took a while, so Castiel still had some time to think about an escape.

Taking a deep breath, the boy tried to calm himself down. If only Jimmy was awake, things would be a lot easier. Just having his twin to talk to was enough to help the younger boy to think clearer. But that wasn’t an option now. Castiel was alone for now, and he had to stay with a clean mind.

Interrupting his train of thought, the door of the room opened. By instinct, the boy approached his brother, putting himself between him and whoever was at the door. As if he had turned into an animal, Castiel bared his teeth, barely able to contain a growl.

“Calm down, tiger boy, it’s just me.”

It was Ruby’s voice. The woman entered the room and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. Castiel then noticed that there were two bags in her hands, one of them with a red cross in front of it. A first aid kit, the younger realized.

“Sorry for not coming sooner, but things outside aren’t exactly as pretty as they are in here.”

Castiel glared at her, once more bringing his brother to his lap in a protective motion. Ruby smiled at the action, what only made Castiel wrap his arms tighter along his brother’s body. Jimmy automatically curled around him, trying to look for something to make him warm.

“What does he have?” she asked when she realized Castiel wasn’t exactly in the mood for talking.

Sighing, the boy looked at his brother’s face, which was slowly starting to look peaceful.

“A high fever,” he offered. “It’s lowering now, but I don’t know how bad it is.”

Nodding, Ruby started to approach, crouching in front of them.

“Let me take a look at him.”

As if she had just said he wanted to take Jimmy away, Castiel slid further against the wall, bringing his brother with him.

“I’m not taking him away, tiger boy.”

Twitching his nose, Castiel bit the inner side of his cheek. “How can I be sure?” the teen asked.

Ruby gave him a halfhearted smile, sitting a few inches away from the twins.

“You can’t, but I’m the only help your brother will be getting any soon.”

Allow his overprotective instincts to take over him, or trust that woman who had been a member of their kidnapping? Swallowing and realizing that it was his only option, Castiel turned Jimmy in his arms, allowing him to face Ruby.

The woman showed her appreciation by using gentle hands while reaching for the older boy. Castiel wouldn’t allow her to take him out of his arms, though. She nodded, reaching for the first aid kit and taking a damp cloth from inside it.

Looking at Castiel first to make sure it was okay, Ruby put said cloth on Jimmy’s forehead. The younger boy held it in place as she fished something inside the other bag. After a few seconds Ruby took a bottle of water out of it and handed it to Castiel.

“Make him drink that, he’s probably dehydrated. And don’t worry, there’s one for you as well,” she made sure to add with a small laugh once she saw the boy licking his lips.

At once, Castiel adjusted Jimmy’s head in his arms and pressed his thumb on his brother’s mouth, forcing it open. He opened the bottle and brought it to Jimmy’s lips, making him drink the liquid.

Although he was unconscious, Jimmy’s body responded willingly to the water. Castiel smiled a little at the sight of his brother slowly getting better. Still, even if that was something to be happy about, it didn’t change their current situation.

Raising his gaze, Castiel focused Ruby with his too-blue eyes.

“How long have we been here?” the Novak teen asked.

Ruby made the math silently. “Three or four days, I couldn’t be sure. You two may be the most valuable load we’re shipping, but certainly not the only one.”

So they really were inside a ship.

“Where are you taking us?”

It was clear that Ruby hesitated, probably deciding if it would be a good thing to tell Castiel.

“Kansas,” she said after a while. “The auction will take place in Lawrence.”

The younger teen frowned at the woman. “Auction?” he inquired.

Nodding, Ruby looked down. But…Auctions were for people to buy things. Would they be buying something? The whole situation didn’t make sense to the raven haired teen.

“What kind of auction?” Castiel pressed once he realized Ruby wouldn’t give anything else if not asked.

The woman scratched at the back of her head, reaching for the bag where she had taken Jimmy’s water out of and throwing one at Castiel. “Look, tiger boy, this is really not part of my job, I mean, I’m not the one in charge of…”

“Ruby, please,” the boy pleaded, begging with his eyes and refusing to touch the water before having an answer.

They stared at each other for a long time before Ruby hung her head.

“Slavery kind of auction.”

Slavery. There was still slavery in their world? After so long? Castiel swallowed. He could handle hard work; as he said before, he was strong, had incredible stamina. But Jimmy…Well, Jimmy was strong as well, that’s why he was at the basketball team. Still, Castiel didn’t think he would last long under the pressure of being a slave.

“Please, Ruby, take only me. James can’t handle it; he’ll die in only a few days if exposed to hard work. I’m stronger; I can double my speed and do much more than he ever could. You’ll see, just give me a chance and free my brother. I can’t bear losing him.”

Unable to stop it, Castiel felt a single tear streaking down his cheek. The simple idea of seeing Jimmy dead…It was too much for him. Ruby ran a hand over her face.

“It’s not that kind of slavery, tiger. You two will be sexual toys for some big millionaire.”

Castiel’s eyes widened instantaneously. Sexual slaves? The boy’s heart started to pound through his ears, making him shake his head.

“No, Ruby, you don’t understand. You can’t take him. I’ll do whatever they want, but Jimmy’s straight, he’s never had intercourse with a man,” Castiel started desperately, trying to make her see that it was the worst idea ever to even think about handing Jimmy to a brutal man who wouldn’t think twice before ripping his body apart.

The younger boy clang to his brother, pressing him tightly against his chest and trying to protect him from their inevitable fate. Ruby tried to touch Castiel’s head, but he turned away, instead burying his face into the crook of his brother’s neck.

“I’m sorry, tiger, I really am. But almost every boy or girl who comes here’s still a virgin to homosexual relationships. And it’s pretty much almost like that. What those guys who buy them do? They like to hide behind society’s eyes, make them blind. They pretend they’re successful men and women who are perfect citizens, but they are so twisted that sometimes they aren’t even gay. The only reason for them to buy same sex slaves is because there are still lots of people who don’t see it in a positive way. It’s like they’re tricking them even further.”

Ruby said that as if she had already experienced the other side of the story; as if she had been one of those sick millionaires once. The look in Castiel’s face probably gave his thoughts away, because she laughed a little at him.

“Try the other way around.”

Wait, so Ruby…Used to be a slave? Then what was she doing there, in a ship helping people to kidnap teens to sell?

“My master lives here,” she explained, looking at the door with hate, although it was pointed with a certain touch of something Castiel decided to call fondness. “It was horrible at first, but you get used to it after some time. I might even dare to say that she likes me. And the feeling is mutual, even after everything. She took care of me, you know? I thank whoever’s out there for her being the one to buy me.”

The woman’s words brought some spark of hope to Castiel, but it quickly faded. It was too much to ask for in their situation. Not everybody had Ruby’s luck and, as far as Castiel could tell, luck wasn’t exactly something he and Jimmy had on their side.

“I’ll leave you two alone. There’s food inside that bag and I’ll leave the first aid one here as well. If he doesn’t get better soon, call me, although I think the fever will lower now.”

She stood up after Castiel nodded, heading for the door and unlocking it. Before leaving though, Ruby hesitated.

“We’ll reach Kansas tomorrow by noon. Have some sleep, tiger; you’ll need your strength.”

Without any further ado, Ruby locked the door behind herself. Castiel turned back to his brother, seeing Jimmy peaceful for the first time since they got there. He didn’t notice it at first, but once the silence fell upon them once more, Castiel started to hum a lullaby, adjusting Jimmy in his arms so they would be closer and lacing their fingers, even if the older wasn’t conscious enough to squeeze his hand like he would if everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the lullaby Cas hums to Jimmy, in case anyone is curious (: : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6i9q2AaNyI


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Castiel tell him the truth? He knew he had to, but it was too painful just thinking about it, who would imagine putting it on words! And then he’d have to see Jimmy’s desperation, imagining what they would become. Hell, there wasn’t even any guarantee that they’d be going to the same house!

Castiel woke up to movement against him and a low, whispering voice. He opened his eyes to see Jimmy shifting against his arms, trying to scoot even further into his twin’s embrace. Smiling a little, Castiel helped him, wrapping his arms tighter around Jimmy’s form. The older boy let out a happy sigh once he was warm and comfortable, making Castiel laugh under his breath.

Gently, the younger twin reached up and brushed Jimmy’s hair away from his forehead, feeling another wave of relieve as he realized the fever had finally given in. He continued to trace his fingers slowly along Jimmy’s features, countering his eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and finishing with his lips. Lips that looked so much like his owns, if only a little less dry.

At that moment, Castiel realized just how thirsty he was. The whole time they had been there, not once did he drink or eat something. If he didn’t do so, he’d probably die from dehydration or starvation. The idea wasn’t that bad, considering what waited them in Kansas, but leaving Jimmy alone in this place was the last thing Castiel would do.

Trying his best not to disturb his twin, the younger boy reached for the bottle Ruby had given him and took a long dram, moaning at the feeling of something wet running down his dry throat. He wasn’t satisfied with just the three drams he took, but he decided it would be best to save it for Jimmy, in case if he woke up.

So Castiel moved on to the bag, searching for whatever kind of food was inside it. He emptied the content on the floor, smiling after noticing that everything was in pairs. There wasn’t much, though. Energy bars, some kind of bread and a few cream crackers. He took a bite of it, closing his eyes and enjoying the simple pleasure. Obviously, he wanted to eat it all by himself, but Jimmy was sick, and he’d need to recover his strength soon.

After declaring himself as mildly satisfied, Castiel put the rest of the food inside the bag, earning him a few annoyed grunts from Jimmy.

“Stop moving, Cas, I can’t sleep like that,” he complained.

Hearing his brother’s voice almost made a huge grin paint itself on Castiel’s lips, but the movement stopped dead once the boy realized Jimmy probably didn’t remember where they were.

Restarting the movement of playing with his older twin’s hair, Castiel sighed, leaning against the wall again.

“Go back to sleep, Jimmy.”

His tone was harsher than he intended and Jimmy instantaneously opened his eyes, although it was a slow movement. The normally vivid blue was a little opaque, probably a result of his sickness. Castiel gave him a sad, yet warm smile.

Jimmy smiled back, but it didn’t last for long. He looked around, his eyes widening, and winced, moving away from Castiel towards the farthest corner. Immediately he regretted his decision, though, and crawled back to the younger boy, who opened his arms so that he could fit on them again.

Castiel could feel Jimmy’s breathing against him, and it was easy to see how scared he was. Hating that sight, Castiel took the older boy’s gown, handing it to him when he started shaking from the cold air.

“Here, you were wearing this before the fever.”

Quickly, Jimmy put the gown on and pressed himself against his brother’s chest, looking for anything warm.

“Fever? I was sick?” he asked.

Not bothering to answer further, Castiel nodded as Jimmy swallowed, eyes still too widely opened. Slowly, though, his heartbeat went back to its normal pace.

“Cas, where are we?”

His voice was quiet, barely even there. Castiel hated seeing his brother like that, as if he were so afraid that he couldn’t even think.

“In a ship, heading to Kansas.”

Jimmy didn’t express any kind of reaction at the reply. He simply looked up at Castiel.

“What will we be doing in Kansas?”

How would Castiel tell him the truth? He knew he had to, but it was too painful just thinking about it, who would imagine putting it on words! And then he’d have to see Jimmy’s desperation, imagining what they would become. Hell, there wasn’t even any guarantee that they’d be going to the same house!

Closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the realization dawning on Jimmy, Castiel breathed out a sigh.

“We’ll be auctioned and bought by some kind of millionaire who will maintain us as his sexual slaves,” the younger allowed the words to make their way out.

Apparently, Castiel’s closing his eyes was worthless. Jimmy’s breath hitched and he moved until he was kneeling in front of his twin. Although he definitely didn’t want to, Castiel looked at him, seeing exactly what he expected: terror, desperation, hopelessness…

“Cas, what do you mean? No, this can’t be it; it’s gotta be another thing!” he yelled.

“It’s not, Jimmy. I talked to someone inside, someone good. Her name’s Ruby and she helped us, you, a lot while you were unconscious.”

The older twin shook his head, trying to hold the tears back.

“No, Cas, no, this isn’t right! We’ve gotta get out of here!”

In the next second Jimmy was on his feet, punching at the door and looking for a way out, but Castiel knew it was useless. While he was sleeping, the younger boy had thought about every single possibility. Ruby was their only hope, but he was positive that she wouldn’t help. No matter how much her _master_ liked her, she would be punished if anyone saw the Novak twins trying to escape, especially with her assistance.

Without knowing what else to do seeing his brother, who usually helped him through difficult moments and not the contrary, acting so helplessly, Castiel stood up and headed to the door, where Jimmy had fallen to his knees, still punching at it occasionally.

Having his heart on his hands, the younger boy wrapped Jimmy’s waist with his arms and pulled him back. After some squirming and a nail almost hitting Castiel’s eye, Jimmy gave up and fell into his brother’s body, taking the only kind of comfort he could have at the time. It didn’t take long for Castiel to feel the tears falling on his hands, and Jimmy turned around, twisting his fingers in Castiel’s gown, supporting his forehead against the younger’s chest.

“I don’t want this, Cas; I don’t want to go,” he pleaded.

Hushing him slightly, Castiel ran his hand into Jimmy’s hair, yanking him even closer into his chest.

“It’s okay, Jimmy; it’ll be okay. Remember? Remember that you told me that we are twins and that as long as we’re together everything will be alright? Remember that?” the younger whispered into his twin’s locks, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath once his voice failed him.

Jimmy only shook his head, sobbing and not even trying to control it.

“We’re gonna die, Cas…And only because I had to take a fucking shortcut.”

At the mention of any of it being Jimmy’s fault, Castiel pulled away, his eyes squinting so strongly that you almost couldn’t tell they were open. He held his brother’s shoulder.

“James Novak, look at me,” Castiel commanded and Jimmy obeyed almost instantaneously, his features worried, but absurd trust dancing in his orbits. It made Castiel swallow, to see how much Jimmy relied on him. “None of this is your fault, okay?” Biting his lips, he hesitated on adding, “Neither is mine. But we’re here, and we’re going to stay together, because that’s how we’re going to get past this, do you understand me?”

It took Jimmy a lot of studying Castiel’s facial expressions before he nodded, the sobs slowly starting to fade.

“Together, right?” Jimmy asked.

Castiel nodded, opening his arms again so that Jimmy could go back to them.

“Always together, you and I.”

Jimmy smiled a little, turning so that his back would face Castiel’s chest. The younger boy slid back to their original place, leaning against the wall in order for them to be more comfortable.

“The Novak twins,” Jimmy remembered.

It was something they used to say while playing back when they were children yet. Something like Team Rocket’s speech from Pokémon. That was their own little thing, which they hadn’t done in probably years. It felt wrong to bring that memory back to life in a place so horrid, but it also felt right that they still could do it even there.

Perhaps…Perhaps Castiel’s words were true. Perhaps they _would_ be just fine. Sure, they would be sex slaves to some assbutt, but it’s not like Castiel was exactly saint. He could protect Jimmy, maybe even offer himself twice, pretending to be his brother. They were all possibilities, but they could have _hope_.

And right then, there was nothing more they could ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again the twins remained in silence, although Castiel could hear Jimmy’s breath increasing with each step the man took towards them. They had no idea what he would do to them for the silent treatment, but they wouldn’t give in that easily.

They didn’t sleep this time. The Novak twins simply enjoyed each other for while they could, not knowing what would happen once someone came. No words were spoken, and only the sound of their breathings could be heard. They were comfortable, somehow, that way.

But as it should be, their peace didn’t last long. It wasn’t more than two hours, Castiel was sure, before Ruby came in again, this time that serene smile from when she was giving the younger boy a bath back on her features.

“Morning, tiger. And tiger’s brother,” she greeted.

Jimmy turned around to look at Castiel, his brother’s frightened expression making the boy lean in a little and kiss his forehead.

“That’s Ruby, Jimmy,” he explained.

The older boy turned back to the woman, his eyes still a little suspicious.

“I remember you,” Jimmy said. “From the bath some time ago.”

So Ruby had given Jimmy a bath as well? Castiel put two and two together and realized that probably her job was taking care of the soon-to-be slaves.

“Yeah, you were a lot more agitated than tiger here,” Ruby commented, nodding at Castiel.

Twitching his nose, the older boy turned towards his twin.

“Why does she keep calling you tiger?”

They both raised their gazes to Ruby, because Castiel really hadn’t thought about that. She shrugged, as if it were obvious.

“He’s strong like one. Got hit twice in the head and is at his full strength.”

As if the words had sent an electric shock through Jimmy’s body, he jumped to his knees, touching Castiel’s face tenderly, his eyes widely opened.

“They hit you again? Are you okay? How are you feeling? Damn it, Cas, why didn’t you tell me?”

Holding his brother’s hands and kissing its palms, Castiel smiled slightly.

“I’m alright, Jimmy. It only happened once more after we got here and I’m certain it won’t happen again,” he assured, although he still had some doubts.

Sure, he was behaving better than before, since Jimmy was with him again. When the older boy shook his head in disgust and slotted back into place, they looked up at Ruby once more, who was leaning against the doorframe, a smile on her lips.

“You know, I don’t see many siblings like you two. And don’t try to tell me it’s because of the twin thing, I’ve seen enough of those as well. But you…Well, I don’t know. You just fit together, like you were made for each other. It’s nice to see how well you work with each other.”

Even in that situation, Castiel managed to feel a bolt of joy running through his veins. He knew how he and Jimmy were unique. The older boy laid his head against his brother’s chest, and Castiel automatically started running his hands through Jimmy’s hair.

“But leaving all that sweetness behind, I came to tell you that we have reached Kansas. They’ll be taking you and the other teens to the auction now, where Crowley will be waiting for you. The auction will take place tonight and you’ll immediately be taken to your new owner’s place,” Ruby explained.

Jimmy started trembling with fear and Castiel felt powerless that he couldn’t do anything but hold him tighter. The woman sighed, leaning away from the door in order to have enough space to open it.

“Come on, boys.”

Swallowing, Castiel gently pushed Jimmy away from his chest. They stood up together and Castiel more out of instinct wrapped an arm around his brother’s waist. Jimmy fit perfectly against his body and Castiel started to think that Ruby was right; it was really nice to see how well they worked together.

The woman led them through the hallway as the boys tried to control their breathings. Castiel could feel Jimmy’s heart beating like crazy and he wanted to calm him down, but he had no idea how.

After a few flights of stairs, the twins ended up in line filled with boys pretty much their age or younger, each and every one of them trembling and looking around as if their worst nightmares had come true. And truly, hadn’t they?

“Cas, I’m scared,” Jimmy whispered once Ruby went to talk to a blonde woman.

Not able to do much, Castiel pressed the older boy tighter against his side and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m here, Jimmy, it’ll be okay,” he promised.

It was easy to see that his twin didn’t quite believe it, but he took and deep breath and hugged Castiel’s waist, as if the touch would make everything better.

Perhaps not everything, still, glancing at some of the teens around them, Castiel was certain that their situation wasn’t the worst. All of the other boys were also wearing hospital gowns, but some of them had bandages on their foreheads or arms, probably for attempting an escape. The younger twin couldn’t even begin to think what he’d do if Jimmy wasn’t there.

But if Jimmy wasn’t there, it meant that he wouldn’t be waiting to live up to some lunatic’s sexual fantasies. He would be safe, probably at school, since by the information Ruby had given him, it was Monday or Tuesday.

He closed his eyes and imagined Jimmy having lunch with his teammates and it almost made Castiel laugh to remember until less than a week ago he thought they were the worst things that could happen to Jimmy. Funny how life decided to teach him its lessons.

“Okay, tiger, this is where we say goodbye,” Ruby said, approaching the twins with an apologetic smile. “See that car over there?” She pointed to a black SUV. “You two will be riding there. As far as I know Crowley will send you two as a _package_ , so you’ll be together. I really wish there was something I could do other than wish you good luck.”

The woman ruffled Castiel’s hair and, even though she was part of this whole mess, he knew it wasn’t her fault, so he smiled back, halfheartedly.

“Thank you, Ruby.”

Jimmy cleared his throat at that moment. “I’m sorry for making your job more difficult back at the shower room. And I appreciate your taking care of me and, especially, of Cas.”

Shrugging a little, Ruby reached up to ruffle his hair as well. “It was nothing, jungle cat. Tiger boy’s nice when he wants to be,” she said with a wink.

Castiel slightly tilted his head to the left. “You certainly have an appreciation for wild animals,” the teen pointed out.

Huffing out a laugh, the woman gave them a final smile. “They’re strong and brave, like you two. There was nothing more that would suit you.”

Without another word, Ruby made her way towards the blonde woman again, who Castiel quickly figured, after the brunette’s lowering her head, was her _master_.

“You know, I’m still wondering what you did in that shower room,” Castiel commented.

Looking at his twin, the younger boy saw a small blush taking over Jimmy’s features.

“Nothing good, I can guarantee you that.”

A laugh started to form itself on Castiel’s throat, but a woman’s voice – Ruby’s master, he found out once he turned towards its sound – interrupted the action. Jimmy clang to him and Castiel could see that he had stopped breathing. The younger boy ran a soothing hand along his twin’s arm, reassuring him that they would be together.

“Okay, spoiled brats. You are all going to walk nice and quietly towards that car.” She pointed to a mini bus. “Now go, chop, chop, things will be explained once you reach your destiny.”

The line instantaneously started moving. With the corner of his eyes, Castiel saw another line, on the other side of the boat, this one formed by girls. Castiel tried to follow the pace of the boys in front of him, but Jimmy seemed unable to do so. He was shaking again, his fingers twisting even further on the younger’s gown.

“I can’t do this, Cas,” the teen said, shaking his head furiously.

After looking to the woman in order to see if she had noticed that they weren’t moving, Castiel turned back to his brother, holding his wrists.

“Yes, Jimmy, you can. We’re together, remember? I’ll always be here and they won’t tear us apart, that I can promise you.”

Obviously he couldn’t, but Castiel would die trying to stay with his twin. They were one again, two halves of a perfect creation. Jimmy continued to shake his head, though, trying to hide himself under his twin’s arms.

“We have to do this, Jimmy. If we don’t walk they’ll come see what’s happening, and there’s a chance they’ll try to separate us. Let’s not give them a reason to do so, alright?”

Slowly, Jimmy recomposed himself, his panting coming to a stop. Castiel intertwined their fingers and the older immediately clang to his arm as his head turned to the sides at each second, as if something was coming to get them.

Truth be told, the younger felt as if he was walking the green mile, only having had time to say his last goodbyes before his execution. He made sure that Jimmy didn’t notice it, though. His older brother was already in too much pain to have to deal with Castiel’s feelings as well.

Once they reached the exit, the blonde woman stopped them, nodding towards the SUV Ruby had indicated a few minutes before. “You two are going to meet the boss first, so come on, your carriage awaits you, princesses.”

Castiel glared at the woman, but Jimmy only hung his head, avoiding her eyes. They headed to the car, silent as ever, and entered the backseat, where two sets of clothes awaited them. Another woman, this one with dark brown hair, was on the driver’s seat and she looked at them by the rearview mirror.

“Put those on, Mr. Crowley won’t see your asses in the tatters they gave you at Lilith’s ship,” she said matter-of-factly.

Seeing everyone around them acting as if it was a part of everybody’s daily routine to kidnap teens and sell them as sexual slaves was starting to piss the Hell out of Castiel. But he had to get a hold of himself right now. His brother needed him more than those assbutts needed his anger, no matter how much they deserved it.

Jimmy was looking at him when the younger got the clothes, seeing two pairs of dark jeans pants and two grey shirts. It would probably be tighter for Jimmy, since he had more muscles than Castiel, but they would do.

Giving a piece of each to the older boy, Castiel threw a reassuring little smile at him. They dressed quietly, just looking at each other. Along with the clothes, there were also white sneakers. At least it was their number, was Castiel’s only thought as he reached inside them to get the socks buried there.

It’s true that the pieces were warmer than their previous ones, but they still weren’t enough. If it wasn’t for their keeping the other warm with their constant touching, they would certainly get a cold or something; and being sick was the last thing they could want at the moment. Both had to be at their best, if they planned on getting past this.

The car came to a stop short after they were ready, Jimmy almost sleeping again on Castiel’s shoulder. He seemed so tired and weak yet…But the fever had given in, so it was probably just the stress of the whole situation. Castiel kept a hand on his leg, drawing circles on top of the jeans and feeling his brother’s calm breathing until the woman opened the door for them.

“Follow me.”

Her voice startled Jimmy awake from his pre-sleep estate and Castiel glared at her. Why wouldn’t anybody allow them to be in peace? They had just been kidnapped, for God’s sake! But no, instead of understanding Castiel’s silent requested, she just glared back at him until both of the twins were out of the car.

Castiel looked at his brother in time to see him swallowing. The frighten dancing around his orbits made the younger want to vomit. That whole situation was just sickening. Jimmy held his twin’s arm, slightly pressing his blunt nails into Castiel’s skin and making him wince slightly because of the small shock that went through his body.

Understanding what had happened, Jimmy raised his gaze from the floor towards his younger brother, asking with his eyes if he was okay. Castiel simply nodded, not even caring that much about the barely-even-there pain Jimmy’s nails had provoked him. It was something good, some kind of training, because the younger Novak was sure they would be through tests, in order to measure how much pain they would be able to stand.

That’s what the millionaire would want them for, wasn’t it? To making his most disgusting fantasies come true, no matter how painful or disturbing they might be. And Jimmy would have to go through it as well. Castiel had to do something to spare him, but that was a matter to think about once they were bought. At that moment, he had to worry what this _Mr. Crowley_ would want from them.

The woman who was driving the car entered the building and the twins followed her after Castiel looked at the sky to mentally calculate what time it was. Apparently somewhere between three and four p.m.; perhaps a little after it.

Jimmy rubbed at his eyes once they made their way inside. The place was too bright, a lot of lights burning through their pupils. Castiel’s nose twitched as he tried to hide his orbits on his free arm. Sensitive blue eyes, people!

A few people were working in the lobby, the younger twin noticed when his eyes managed to adjust to the absurd light. From what he could see, the place was a bank, if the tellers were anything to go by. Everyone inside were only business clothes, though, so it appeared to be some kind of international agency for rich people.

At some point while they waited for the elevator, Castiel wanted to scream for help. He wanted to tell everybody what was happening with him and his twin, but the idea deceased as soon as it crossed his mind that it was possible that they were all well aware of such fact. That place could even be a special bank for the millionaires to pay for their newly-bought slaves.

Before Jimmy could have the same idea, the teen looked at him, warning with his eyes about the possibility. The older boy quickly understood; they still had their little silent communication, then. Okay, that was definitely something to remember later.

With a high pitched sound, the elevator’s doors opened and allowed them in. Castiel gasped once he saw his own reflex on the mirror, hearing a matching noise from his side. Both of the boys stopped the closer they could to their images and quickly touched their features, realizing how different they looked.

Castiel barely even recognized himself. The boy looking back at him and standing by his twin’s side looked nothing like the one who had got out of that party on Thursday. Dark circles now surrounded his eyes, making them stand even more. Still, they weren’t bright anymore, but dull; dead. His skin was paler and there was a purple and red mark on the upper right corner of his forehead, probably where he had been hit.

The whole sight made Castiel turn away, unable to look anymore. He had become a nothing; a shadow of what he had once been. It all felt too much like when he was recovering from the drugs. A low, sarcastic laugh left his lips without his consent. He _wished_ that was only about being forced to go to psychiatrists and to break up with Balthazar.

Jimmy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Castiel turned his head slightly so that they were face to face. His brother looked a little healthier than himself, likely for his having more sleep than Castiel. The younger boy was glad for such fact; at least his twin was better than the boy he had seen on the mirror.

Covering Jimmy’s hand with his own, Castiel took a deep breath when the doors opened again, this time to a white hall with a few painted portraits. Were there still people who liked their faces hanging on the wall in paintings?

Apparently. One man was in all of the frames, an arrogant smile never leaving his lips. He had a little bit of black hair, but was mostly bald. The other people were always posing with him. There were both men and women, and all of them had dark expressions and fancy clothes that probably cost more than the Novaks’ house.

Something pulling at his shirt made Castiel look towards one specific paint. Jimmy was scared of it, apparently, since once his brother had his eyes on it, the older pressed his nails into Castiel’s shoulder, mimicking what he had done with his arm, although this time with more strength.

In that painting, aside from the smug man, there was another one. Castiel took a step closer to it, analyzing the man’s face. Jimmy had all right to be frightened of it; that man looked like a professional torturer who had taken classes with an expert.

He had spiky, sand-colored hair that would be attractive to Castiel, if it weren’t for his eyes. The color was beautiful, a sparkling green that reminded him of the leaves of a tree when the autumn was almost taking its place after summer. It reminded him of happiness.

The problem was that it wasn’t a present happiness, but a forgotten one. As if life had put so much weight on his shoulders that he had forgotten how to smile. Yes, and then he became a millionaire who liked to have fun with underage teens.

Ignoring his thoughts, Castiel continued to walk down the hall, stopping in front of two giant, white doors with golden handles. The brown haired woman knocked on the wood once and waited until a muffled sound came from the inside.

She opened the doors easily, even though they looked way too heavy for her. Castiel took in what was inside before making his way in. There wasn’t much apart from a mahogany desk with papers, a pen and a telephone, a few more paintings, and a black, leather chair where the bald, arrogant man was sitting.

“Thank you, Miss Masters,” he told the woman. “You may leave us alone now.”

Without a single word, the woman closed the door behind the twins. The younger boy tried to look confident, as if the situation didn’t scare him at all, but seeing his brother clinging to his form as if it was his last hope, made things that bit more difficult.

Smirking at the Novaks, the arrogant man stood up from his chair, putting his hands on his back. Jimmy flinched at the movement and Castiel reached for his hand, squeezing it hard and allowing him to do the same.

“So you are Castiel and James, my most valuable possessions this year?”

In the back of his head, Castiel wondered how he knew their names. He had only told them to Ruby, but he didn’t find it in him to suspect of her. After all, it’s not like they hadn’t screamed each other’s names once they got to the ship.

“Quiet, aren’t we?”

Once again the twins remained in silence, although Castiel could hear Jimmy’s breath increasing with each step the man took towards them. They had no idea what he would do to them for the silent treatment, but they wouldn’t give in that easily.

“Very well,” he continued. “My name’s Fergus Crowley McLeod, but most of my employees call me Crowley, or Mr. Crowley. I personally prefer the second one, especially because there’s an Ozzy Osbourne song named Mr. Crowley. Sounds fancy, doesn’t it?”

Yet, the boys didn’t answer. Crowley smiled at them, although Castiel could see it was more a warning of his fast loss of patience.

“Will someone talk to me, or do I have to sell you separately?”

Castiel shook his head, a smirk taking place on his lips.

“You wouldn’t do that; we’re much more valuable together,” he pointed out.

At that point he had already understood that twins were something rare, and much wanted among both the auctioneers and the buyers.

“If your attitude is anything to go by, I take it that you’re Castiel,” Crowley guessed.

“That I am,” he admitted.

Jimmy squeezed his hand tighter, as if telling him to be careful and don’t play with fire. Still, they were already screwed; things couldn’t get worse from then on. After all, Crowley said he wanted someone to talk to, or else he would separate the twins. Castiel was simply answering to his request.

“Then you must be James,” the man wondered.

He tried getting closer to the older twin, but Castiel put himself between them as some kind of growl formed itself on his chest. The action made Crowley’s smile widen, but he went back to his chair, writing something on the papers.

“Have you boys had lunch already?” Crowley asked as if he actually cared about them.

This time Castiel remained quiet, but Jimmy shook his head. That was when the younger boy realized that his twin must have been starving; he hadn’t eaten back what Ruby had brought him back at the ship.

“I’ll provide something, then. Miss Casey Trotter will show you to your bedroom. Unfortunately, the auction had to be put off for tomorrow, so you’ll have to spend the night here. Not that I’d be complaining, if I were in your place. The mattresses are pretty comfortable.”

As soon as he was finished speaking, a woman with straight, black hair entered the room, nodding at the man. Crowley smiled at her and pointed at the twins, already taking the telephone and starting to yell at somebody.

The Novaks followed the woman without hesitation, desperate to leave that room. Neither of them had ever been too much of a fan of too bright places, Castiel because it reminded him of the times when he was addicted, and Jimmy because he used to be very sick when he was younger and had to be at the hospital all the time.

So it was a relief for both of them when they were inside the elevator again, now avoiding their reflections. The woman pressed the button to the thirteenth floor and that was when Castiel realized they had been at the twentieth one. For an instant, he was happy that Jo wasn’t there – she was terrified of heights. But that only made him think about his friends once more.

Not able to afford that at the moment, Castiel shook his head, sending the thoughts away just as the doors opened to a hall with three doors, one on the right, one on the left, and one right in front of them. Miss Trotter led them down to the last one, a little bit distant from the other ones. She unlocked it and waved them in.

“Someone will bring food soon. Until then, you are free to do whatever you wish.”

Once the twins entered, Miss Trotter closed the door behind them and locked it. Free to do whatever they wished as long as they stayed inside. Jimmy kicked his sneakers off as Castiel took in their surroundings.

The room in which they were currently standing had a red, leather couch and a big TV placed strategically in front of it. The floor was wooden, and the walls were cream-colored, a lot more pleasant to the boys’ eyes.

There were two other doors that probably led to a bathroom and a bedroom. Castiel scooted closer to a bookshelf at the corner of the room and read through a few titles, recognizing a few that he liked. A sound from the right indicated that Jimmy was opening one of the doors, likely looking for the bedroom.

A window called Castiel’s attention and he felt like a bird, trapped inside a cage, when he saw a group of teenagers walking on the sidewalk. Jimmy’s head suddenly popped in front of him, his eyes widened.

“Cas you have _got_ to check that bed!” he said, already pulling his twin towards the door he had opened.

Castiel let out a small laugh and followed the older boy, stopping dead on his tracks once he saw the huge bed inside the room. There were only two nightstands apart from it, so big that it was.

Jimmy ran the few feet between him and the furniture and threw himself on the mattress, messing the sheets and throwing the cushions and pillows on the floor so he could splay himself at his will.

“Come on, Cas, I’m not waiting all day,” the older twin teased, scooting a little to the side so that there would be room for Castiel.

Unable to resist the invitation, the teen followed his brother, sitting on the mattress and nearly having a heart attack. Crowley could be whatever kind of demon he certainly was, but that was the most comfortable thing Castiel had sat his ass on. Jimmy rolled his eyes at his twin’s bemusement.

“Will you please enjoy the best thing that’s happened to us the last few days?”

The younger boy’s plan had been to tilt his head at Jimmy and try to understand what he had meant with that, but his brother was faster. Before Castiel could even think about it, Jimmy had already pulled him down by his shoulders, forcing him to lay his head on his twin’s crossed legs.

Looking up, Castiel saw the huge grin on Jimmy’s lips. It instantaneously made him smile as well; after seeing Jimmy so scared, it was just perfect to see him enjoying something and being happy about it.

Jimmy was right; their situation was bad and they had to make the best of the little things that made it worth to make it to the other day. And if a comfortable mattress was their current reason to keep on going…Well, then they would enjoy the Hell out of it while they could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time seemed to linger as Jimmy insisted on looking at him. Eventually, Castiel met his eyes again, a sheepish smile painting his lips. It made Jimmy clear his throat and sit up again, biting at his lips. Slightly frowning, Castiel did the same. Damn it, what the Hell was that? That place was driving him crazy, apparently, since he had just felt _pleasure_ while his brother touched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is where Cas starts having feelings for Jimmy, yay. Sorry if the feelings thing is a little too rushed, I just thought it suited the story nicely.

Not even twenty minutes from the moment the twins had entered the bedroom, the doorbell rang. Castiel still had his head on Jimmy’s legs, but a book from the shelf at the living room was now in his hands. He had been reading it out loud while his older brother ran his fingers through his hair, almost lulling them both to sleep.

At the somehow uncomfortable sound, the younger boy stood up, making his way to the front door in order to open it. Jimmy was right behind him when a maid came in with a trolley filled with covered silver trays. She put it all on a table Castiel hadn’t realized was there until then and nodded her head, making her way out again before the twins could make any questions.

At first Castiel didn’t quite understand what was all that, but then he remembered Crowley promising them some food and walked towards the table. He slid one of the covers away from the trays as his eyes immediately went wide. Cheeseburgers with everything in it were resting on the clean silver, ketchup and mustard dripping from them.

The older twin quickly opened the other trays, revealing hotdogs, sodas, chocolate cakes, popcorn, and everything they most liked. One of the trays, though, caught their attention the most, simply because there were freaking _Wonka bars_ in it. Both of the boys attacked the treats in a hurry, without even stopping to think that they were in a dangerous place and having such banquet could only mean something bad.

“Man, this is Heaven!” Jimmy said around mouthfuls of cake.

Castiel agreed completely, even though he didn’t bother stopping eating to tell that to his brother. Only once they were finally sated that they moved away from the table to sit on the couch. The younger boy was so full that he couldn’t even breathe right. He threw himself on the red leather, closing his eyes and putting his arm on top of them.

Milliseconds later he felt his legs being raised and cracked an eye open to see Jimmy taking a seat at the farthest corner of the furniture, resting Castiel’s legs on top of his own and throwing his head back as a small groan of satisfaction escaped his lips. Smiling at his twin, Castiel leaned up to pull his brother down with him.

A high pitched scream left Jimmy as he fell on top of the younger boy. Castiel grinned up at him, wrapping his arms around his twin’s neck. With a raised eyebrow, Jimmy placed his hands on Castiel’s hips, a little smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“What?” the older boy asked.

Shrugging, Castiel met the identical eyes looking down at him.

“I feel more comfortable this way.”

Jimmy laughed low in his throat. “With my body crashing yours?”

“Pretty much,” Castiel said, joining the boy’s laugh.

Shaking his head, Jimmy buried his face on the crook of Castiel’s neck. The younger boy closed his eyes when a huff of breath reached a critical spot, not able to contain a quiet moan. He instantaneously froze, not quite understanding what had just happened. Jimmy’s head shot up after a few seconds, a confused look across his features.

“Cas?” he inquired.

Licking his lips, Castiel looked away.

“Sorry, weak spot.”

The time seemed to linger as Jimmy insisted on looking at him. Eventually, Castiel met his eyes again, a sheepish smile painting his lips. It made Jimmy clear his throat and sit up again, biting at his lips. Slightly frowning, Castiel did the same. Damn it, what the Hell was that? That place was driving him crazy, apparently, since he had just felt _pleasure_ while his brother touched him.

And now Jimmy looked like a puzzle, a concentrated look taking over his face, as it always did when he was desperately trying to understand something. Castiel immediately felt guilty; he had just ruined their little moment of happiness in the middle of that entire crappy situation because he wasn’t able to control his body reactions. If only he had been able to do something with Prometheus back at that party, he was sure that wouldn’t be happening.

Without a word, Jimmy stood up, heading to the bedroom. Awesome; just awesome. Castiel gave him a few minutes before following his twin, stopping at the doorframe and peeking inside to see him lying on the bed, facing the ceiling as his hands rested on his stomach.

“Jimmy?” Castiel called.

The boy hummed at him, but didn’t move otherwise.

“Are you okay?” the younger tried again.

Another humming.

“Right…I’ll just assume you’re tired and leave you be, then.”

Before he could get to the living room and close the door, though, the answer finally came.

“Don’t,” Jimmy asked. “Continue reading to me.”

Okay, that got Castiel thoroughly confused, but he walked to the bed, getting the copy of The Wizard of Oz that Jimmy had been listening to before the maid came in. He made motion to sit at the edge of the bed, the farthest away from his twin that he could; yet, a hand stopped him. The younger boy looked up from the book to see Jimmy rolling his eyes.

“Stop being stupid,” he said simply.

Jimmy pulled Castiel closer, sliding until his back was at the headboard and the younger boy could fit between his legs. Castiel turned to him with a raised eyebrow, silently asking what was that. Jimmy laughed at him.

“Sorry if I was struck dumb after making my younger brother moan in pleasure.”

Still not completely convinced, Castiel kept on looking at his older twin.

“You didn’t need to scare me like that.”

As Castiel’s nose twitched, Jimmy threw him a smirk.

“Oh, I scared you?”

“Obviously,” the younger affirmed.

Smiling fondly, Jimmy placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t be scared, little tiger. If we’re together, nothing can frighten us,” he said.

Emotionally unstable as Castiel was, he wanted to pepper his brother’s face with kisses, but he decided that after the little incident on the couch, it wouldn’t be a good idea. So instead, he simply grinned and hugged Jimmy as tightly as he could, not caring if the awkward angle hurt his back. The older boy joined him, sighing happily.

“Hey,” Castiel said, kneeling on the bed and leaning back slightly so that he was completely facing Jimmy. “You called me tiger,” he realized.

As his slender finger traced Castiel’s features, Jimmy nodded.

“Ruby was right; there’s nothing else that describes you best.”

Feeling as if his twin had just given him a Nobel Prize, Castiel felt the need to protect him growing even stronger.

“We’ll make it through, James, I promise you,” the younger brother assured, holding Jimmy’s face with his hands.

Holding Castiel’s wrists and allowing his thumbs to trace small circles on them, Jimmy smiled reassuringly.

“I know we will.”

They stayed like that, just taking each other’s expressions and reading their eyes, communicating in the most intimate way they possibly could, until Jimmy placed a kiss on Castiel’s nose, making him smile. The younger twin turned around again, Jimmy’s arms wrapping around his waist as he made himself comfortable and got the book back.

He read patiently, allowing the words to float from his eyes to his lips, just listening to his brother’s heartbeat. After what felt like an hour, Castiel felt Jimmy’s breath becoming even against him. Realizing his twin must have fallen asleep, the younger boy carefully unwrapped himself from his grip and closed the book, putting it on one of the nightstands.

Jimmy mumbled something unintelligible and slid down the bed until his head was on the mattress, the pillows still on the floor. Castiel smiled halfheartedly at the scene and stood from the bed, closing both the door and the curtains that allowed the bright lights from the Kansas night to invade the room.

Having done so, the Novak teen got one of the pillows and gently raised his twin’s head, placing the object underneath it before getting one for himself and lying by Jimmy’s side, pulling a sheet on top of them. As soon as he was comfortable, his back facing his brother, Jimmy grumbled in his sleep and turned around, throwing an arm on Castiel’s chest and scooting closer so that the younger’s back now fit perfectly against his chest.

They were made for each other, Ruby had said. As the days went by, Castiel realized he couldn’t agree more to that statement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger’s singing made him calm, Jimmy had told him once. Even if he didn’t understand why, Castiel sang gladly, happy to make his brother feel better only by doing something he liked. Not that he thought he had a great voice, but he knew how to fit it into the songs after so many ones he had sung for Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here Cas sings Jimmy a lullaby. The song is actually a parody from a My Little Pony parody (as Cas says it himself) and I wanted to let you guys know there I have written the whole parody of the parody (XD), so if anyone would like to see it, just let me know and I'll post it here. (:

From the start Castiel knew that was a dream. The hints were simply there, like how he couldn’t remember how he had gotten to the place he was currently in. Jimmy was there as well, on top of him, and it seemed like a cruel replay from the scene they lived in the couch. Jimmy’s arms strongly held the younger boy against his body, but something wasn’t right.

Castiel wasn’t simply hugging his twin and enjoying his company. No, Castiel was _grinding_ against him. And oh dear Heavens, it felt so good. As it always happens in a dream, his surroundings were blurry, and his senses were completely alert, allowing him to feel every single move from his twin.

That was wrong, that was so terribly wrong. Still, it didn’t feel like it; it felt as if Castiel had finally found something to hang on to. Jimmy, right there, kissing his neck with such tenderness and love, like Castiel was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The younger boy felt a moan forming itself in his throat, but he held it back, afraid Jimmy would run away like it happened when they were awake, until his older twin whimpered.

If conscious, Castiel would have found a way to stop all of that. Yet, it was only a dream, and he didn’t much care about the fact that he was actually humping against his brother. As if Jimmy’s whimper had driven him crazy, the younger twin turned them around, pushing the older boy’s shirt up and kissing his way down his chest. That earned him sounds so perfect that Castiel finally allowed that moan to escape him.

Unlike earlier, that time Jimmy answered by pressing up against his twin. The younger leaned up enough to look inside his brother’s eyes. The desperate look of need there was all it took for Castiel to lean in again and seal his lips with Jimmy’s. Immediately, the older twin opened his mouth, allowing Castiel’s tongue to explore everything it wanted.

Jimmy had said earlier that the food they tasted was Heaven and Castiel had agreed back then. Now, he regretted his decision thoroughly. _That_ , kissing Jimmy, feeling him moving against him, was Heaven. The most sinful, forbidden, and delicious Heaven Castiel could ever think about. If that was enough to take him to Hell later on, like Michael had said it would once he caught the twins almost kissing when they were six years old, then Castiel was totally onboard.

That little incident from when they were little had happened because the boys had just seen a couple kissing and asked Michael why they had done it, to which their older brother answered by saying they loved each other. Castiel and Jimmy loved each other as well, so they decided to try it, but the idea had died when Michael said brothers who kissed went straight to Hell because it was a sin. Or at least Castiel thought the idea had died then.

Apparently, though, at least some part of it had survived, and was now, after eleven long years, presenting itself even stronger than the younger boy ever thought to be possible. The Jimmy from his dream moved his hips in that right angle that made Castiel bite down on his twin’s lower lip in order to suppress the loud moan that would have left him.

Still, the movement was enough for Castiel to startle awake. He was breathing heavily as sweat ran down his forehead. Jimmy had his arm around him yet and the closeness of their bodies made the younger boy turn away desperately, sitting up as fast as he could and putting some distance between them.

The memory of the dream was still vivid in his mind, making him unable to look at his twin lying right behind him. Running his fingers through his messy bed hair, Castiel tried taking a deep breath and curling around himself, but the action made him realize that he was hard. Hard because he had just had a wet dream with his older brother.

Some disturbance on the bed forced Castiel to look back and see Jimmy rubbing his eyes, a confused expression taking over the features Castiel had never realized how much he liked. Gently putting his hand on the younger boy’s back, Jimmy cracked his eyes open.

“Cas, what happened?” he asked.

Castiel shivered with the kind touch and jumped away from the bed and from his twin.

“I…Nothing, it’s nothing; it’ll be over soon, I just need some air,” the teen replied, stumbling over the words.

Before his older twin could ask anything else, Castiel ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind him loudly. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure it would get out by his mouth soon. What was that dream? What led him to have such thoughts? Never had Castiel thought of Jimmy like that, no matter how much he loved his twin.

Allowing his body to slide down the door, the Novak boy shook his head, trying to make some sense out of his crazy mind. It didn’t work, though; every time he tried to do so, the thoughts would lead him back to Jimmy and his still hard cock would give a whining twitch, begging to be touched.

He couldn’t touch himself thinking about his older twin, for God’s sake! Of course he remembered he was about to inside the dream, but that had been an illusion created by his confused and worried mind. Now, he was inside the bathroom, and Jimmy was just a few feet away. If he so close as thought about jerking off to the memory of him, he was sure his brother would hear the moan that would certainly make its way to the bedroom.

And what was he thinking about? Was that really his only concern; that Jimmy would listen? What about everything else, like how he would really be touching himself to thoughts of Jimmy? _Jimmy_ , for Christ’s sake! His twin brother who loved him so much to have begged him with his eyes to leave him alone with those kidnappers and save himself.

How could Castiel have done it, though? Jimmy was everything he had; everything he loved. Jo and Gabriel were also there, obviously, having a fair share of Castiel’s affection, but Jimmy was completely different. And not only because they were twins, even though it surely counted a lot. The thing was that Castiel had always looked up to Jimmy, always wanted to be like him. He remembered how the worst part of becoming a drug addicted had been seeing the look of disappointment in his twin’s features.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel tried to will his hardness away. Their current situation definitely did not call for a problem like starting to have feelings for his older twin, and Castiel would surely not make things even more difficult than they already were, exactly because of his love towards him; even if he wasn’t much enlighten on what kind of love that was.

A few minutes later, the younger Novak finally managed to soften his cock and stand up, sighing in relieve. He walked to the sink and washed his face before getting out of the bathroom. A clock by the bookshelf’s side announced that it was close to four thirty a.m. yet, and so, after making sure that he had himself under control, Castiel walked back to the bedroom.

Jimmy was sleeping again, although a small frown now painted his features. Biting at his lips, Castiel closed the door carefully and lied down on the bed quietly, the farthest from his twin that he could. Still, it looked like somehow the older boy knew about his brother’s dream and wanted to make of that one of the worst nights of his life.

Even though Castiel tried to move away before it was too late, Jimmy had always been faster than him. As if he had never moved, the older twin slotted back into place, although this time they seemed even closer. Still, Castiel was sure it was only an illusion because of his awareness of their proximity now. He squirmed slightly, trying to move that tiny bit so that they weren’t exactly flushed against each other, but Jimmy’s hold was strong.

“Sleep, Cas,” the teen whispered on his ear.

Castiel had to tense his whole body not to shiver. Damn it, that would be a long, sleepless and tiring night. Closing his eyes as tightly as he could, the younger twin forced his breath to stay calm as Jimmy’s own brushed his neck. The boy crossed his legs strongly, stopping the blood from running towards the wrong direction.

_Don’t make it more difficult for Jimmy, don’t make it more difficult for Jimmy_ , he repeated like a mantra. Castiel tried to make his mind wander to other kinds of thoughts, like the food from earlier. Perhaps they would give them more for breakfast. Who knows if Crowley wasn’t aware of how Castiel loved chocolate chips pancakes?

For a miracle, thinking about food lulled the younger Novak back to his sleep, this time free from foolish dreams that would make him feel guilty in the morning that soon came rolling by and woke Castiel up.

Stretching himself even before opening his eyes, Castiel found it strange that the bed was cold. As if that realization had been an electric shock, he stood up in a hurry, asking himself where his brother would be.

“Jimmy? Jimmy, where are you?” Castiel inquired, a bit more desperate than he would like to.

Still, when no reply came, the Novak teen hurried out of the bedroom. His twin wasn’t in the living room either. He couldn’t have gotten out alone, since they were locked inside, so that could only mean that they had taken him away.

Feeling his throat clenching around itself, Castiel quickly put the shirt he had taken out some time during the night back on and looked for his twin. Perhaps, if he knocked really hard on the door, they would bring him back, or at least tell Castiel where they had taken him.

“James!” he tried again.

A sound from his right made Castiel turn towards it, realizing it was the bathroom door opening to reveal a soaked Jimmy, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Cas? What is it, are you okay?” the older asked in a hurry.

As his throat lost its grip, Castiel coughed around it, running towards his brother and hugging him as strongly as he could.

“Damn it, Jimmy! I thought they had taken you,” Castiel said, his voice failing on Jimmy’s name.

Understanding seemed to dawn on the older boy as he hugged Castiel back, soothingly caressing his hair.

“Hey, it’s alright; I was only taking a bath, see? I’m right here.”

Jimmy pushed Castiel slightly away by his shoulders so that they could face each other. Seeing his twin so close to him and trying so hard to make him feel better made an unrighteous impulse float through Castiel and make him want to close that so tiny distance and kiss those lips that were shaped so perfectly.

Before he could do something stupid, Castiel pulled away, clearing his throat and trying to pretend such thoughts had never crossed his mind. Jimmy was smiling tenderly when the younger boy allowed himself to look back at him.

“Sorry for the little panic attack. You can go back to your bath.”

Shrugging, Jimmy nodded towards the bathroom.

“I’m already finished, but you surely should try it. Feels like thousands of Angels caressing your shoulders and back, so amazing is the pressure,” the older boy said with a smile.

Castiel was ready to say that he would try it later when Jimmy started to make motions to take the towel off.

“Right, I’ll be there if you need me.”

Swiftly, the younger teen ran to the bathroom and closed the door, stripping out of his clothes as trying to stop his mind from thinking. He couldn’t protect Jimmy if he couldn’t even look at him anymore. Shaking his head, Castiel emptied the bathtub and refilled it, quite impressed – and somehow glad – with how fast the process was.

The hot water felt like paradise on his tired body. Castiel left the shower on for a while, realizing that Jimmy was right; the pressure was really something otherworldly. Without his consent, a quiet sound of pleasure left his throat. The blue-eyed went still, sure that his brother had listened to him.

No sound came from the outside, though. Not giving himself time to think about it twice, the teen reached his hand down, tentatively running his fingers along his length. He moaned willingly this time, the tension on his shoulders immediately easing. Deciding – mostly driven by pleasure – that it couldn’t be so bad to alleviate the stress from the past days, Castiel got the soap from the left corner against the wall and started running it across his body, feeling every inch of it and, with the back of his sick and twisted mind, imagining it was Jimmy’s.

Truth be told, the only difference between their bodies was that the older twin had more muscles than Castiel, so his imagination didn’t have much work to do. His hand lingered on his nipple as he bit down on his lip to stop himself from allowing a sound too loud to escape. Slowly, he rubbed his fingers along the hardening flesh, the quick bolts of pleasure running through his veins.

Continuing his path down, Castiel teased his crotch, running a nail throughout the inner side of his leg until his soaped hand finally reached his cock. The boy gave it a strong jerk, shaking with how it felt. He imagined it was his twin’s hand instead of his own and started to pump his length, twisting his hand as he reached the head.

Sounds reached his mouth, but only few ones were allowed further. Castiel’s body gave into the sensations eventually, sliding down the bathtub and making the boy roll his eyes as his thumb caressed the slit on the top of his cock.

“Jimmy,” the raven haired whispered, even more turned on by how filthy and wrong that thought truly was.

His twin was right behind that door and there Castiel was, jerking off to his name without any trace of shame as pleasure fogged his mind and thoughts. He remembered Jimmy’s breath against his neck on the couch and on the bed last night, the pressure from his brother’s body on top of him, slotting them two together.

The dream quickly made its appearance as well, bringing back that marvelous kiss and the scent he had smelled before entering that bathroom; the scent that was now covering his very own body. His pumps became faster as the memories went by and he knew he was coming close to the orgasm.

Castiel reached for the side of the bathtub, trying to thrust his nails on the stone-like material it was made of. What made him see white, though, was the thought of Jimmy’s body flushed against his own on the bed they had slept in, bringing the younger twin closer even when unconscious and deep in his sleep.

Not remembering when he’d had such a strong orgasm, Castiel lingered to open his eyes, allowing the sensations to float through him for a little longer. Still, once he did it, the guilt instantaneously hit him.

Realizing what he had just done, the blue-eyed Novak opened the drain so that the dirty water could run down the pipes. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, nearly curling around himself. Castiel had royally messed everything. How would he look at Jimmy now?

“Cas, food’s here!” came the voice only a note higher than his own.

Clearing his throat and opening the shower again, Castiel stood up, deciding to finish this quickly.

“I’ll be over in a minute,” he replied, thanking God his voice hadn’t cracked.

Once he was clean enough, the boy closed the water and got a towel to dry himself on. He thought about how he hadn’t brought new clothes to the bathroom and would have to walk only with his towel when he remembered they didn’t have any other clothes than the ones Miss Masters had given them on the way over to Crowley’s office.

Twitching his nose with frustration, the teen reached down and started to dress the filthy clothes again, feeling his body all sweaty in seconds because of it. Sighing in frustration both towards the clothes and himself, Castiel opened the door and made his way into the living room, a smile taking over his lips as soon as he saw Jimmy’s grin.

“Hurry up, Cas, they brought us chocolate chips pancakes!” the older twin announced.

Tilting his head slightly to the side at the thought that Crowley could be a mind reader, Castiel approached the free chair in front of his twin, sitting down on it. Jimmy had already put pancakes and sausages on two plates and was now offering one for his twin.

“Thank you,” Castiel said, taking the plate.

A cup of coffee followed right after.

“Black with two spoons of sugar, right?” Jimmy asked, wishing so hard that he had remembered it correctly that Castiel could see it in his strong features.

Accepting the cup that had been given him, Castiel nodded.

“Yes, thank you again, Jimmy.”

Beaming, Jimmy got a cup for himself as Castiel realized how giving a small treat to his younger brother had made Jimmy happy. Not allowing the thoughts to travel any further, he looked down at his plate, deciding to eat silently. Well, that was until the first slice of pancake hit his tongue and the flavor made him moan.

“Holy Hell!” he praised.

Laughing slightly, Jimmy took a dram of his coffee.

“Yeah, I knew you’d like them.”

Castiel really didn’t find it in him to answer as that delicious food was waiting to be swallowed. The teen simply continued devouring his meal until there was nothing left. Sated, he waited for his twin to finish his meal as well, trying not to memorize how his jaw moved as he chewed on the pancakes.

Torture, that’s what those few minutes were. But Castiel had promised himself that he would stay patiently put. He had already done what his body had been crying out for; now, he had to focus on helping his twin through that horrifying situation they would soon be facing. Call it a twin sixth sense, but Castiel could see it right through Jimmy’s mask.

The older boy was trying to be strong for Castiel, probably because he had realized how broken he was back at the ship. Still, it was easy to see how scared he really was. Not that Castiel was looking forward for the moment when Jimmy would crack, but he knew it wouldn’t take long to happen.

Soon enough, Jimmy had finished his meal as well, pulling the younger boy away from his thoughts. Castiel smiled slightly at Jimmy’s happy face. He always had that expression after having a meal he had really enjoyed.

“How about we watch some TV?” Jimmy suggested, cracking his neck.

Castiel nodded, standing from the chair and moving to the couch, sitting on the right corner and getting a little more than surprised when his twin threw himself on the furniture, laying on it and resting his head on Castiel’s lap, the control already on his hand.

“What do you wanna watch?” the older twin asked.

Licking at his lips, Castiel looked down at him.

“Whatever you want, Jimmy,” he answered, tentatively reaching to rub small circles behind his twin’s ear.

Jimmy leaned into the touch, smiling a little. He surfed through the channels until he found some kind of show called Doctor Sexy and left it there. Apparently, there was this famous surgeon who was supposed to be sexy, but wasn’t exactly Castiel’s type, and every girl in the hospital was in love with him.

As one specific nurse and said doctor kissed on the elevator, Castiel’s head tilted to the side, wondering what the women saw on that man. He wasn’t even that good by what he could see on that episode. It took him at least twenty minutes of the forty-minute-long show to find out that his current patient, a child of the age of four years old, had swallowed a soldier toy.

The older Novak twin didn’t seem to like it that much as well, since as soon as it was finished, he changed channels without even commenting on what they had seen. Castiel stopped paying attention then, more concentrated on the small pattern his nails were trying to trace on his brother’s neck and down his shoulder.

Before actually looking at it, the younger boy hadn’t even realized he had been doing it, even though Jimmy was seemingly enjoying. He closed his eyes when Castiel’s fingers reached his jugular vein, humming slightly. Realizing he had liked it, Castiel continued doing it eventually, now walking with his fingertips throughout the extension of Jimmy’s jawline until it reached the center of his chin and back to his neck.

They were used to those little and barely even there touches, so it was nothing new to Castiel. Still, it _felt_ new. Though, if things kept on going like they were, everything would be new for both of the twins. Castiel tried not to think about what would happen that night and from then on, but images of a faceless man touching Jimmy were always coming back to his mind and making him want to kill said man.

The younger boy had never been this jealous, although he didn’t find it strange. Someone would do whatever they wanted with his twin brother, would touch him, would _own_ him, literally. It made him sick, truly, to think about such things. If Jimmy should be someone’s, this person should be no one other than Castiel. They were twins, it was only fair.

Swallowing around the lump on his throat, the teen blinked away the tears that were trying to form themselves on his eyes. He couldn’t cry now; Jimmy needed him to be strong and help them both through this. They had to be prepared for everything that was to come and, somehow, make it through the next day.

“Are you tired?” Castiel asked in a tone lower than his own.

Nodding lightly so that his head wouldn’t be slotted away from the younger boy’s lap, Jimmy yawned, turning the TV off and trying to open his eyes. Castiel stopped him, though, by running his thumb along his twin’s cheek.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

Taking a deep breath, Jimmy shook his head.

“I’m comfortable here,” he breathed out.

Castiel laughed a bit, now running his nails down Jimmy’s arm, eliciting a small shiver from him. The older twin smiled with the corner of his lips as Castiel’s other hand played with his brother’s hair, making it even messier than it originally was. Jimmy sighed contently and, more by instinct than consciously, Castiel started to sing him a lullaby.

That was something they had done since they were kids. Back then, Jimmy would come home from a friend’s house having had a fight with said friend, or from school after a bad day, and as soon as Castiel noticed it, they would lay down on the first furniture they found, was it the couch, the bed they used to share until the age of nine, or even Lucifer’s bed, which used to be located on the first room of the house.

The younger’s singing made him calm, Jimmy had told him once. Even if he didn’t understand why, Castiel sang gladly, happy to make his brother feel better only by doing something he liked. Not that he thought he had a great voice, but he knew how to fit it into the songs after so many ones he had sung for Jimmy.

Only after starting the song that Castiel realized he was actually making a parody of a My Little Pony inspired song. He and Jimmy had listened to it a few months ago, when Castiel found himself addicted to the show because of Jo, and, along the words he was changing, the song really fit them. Smiling a little, Castiel continued singing even after Jimmy had already fallen into a deep sleep.

“ _But such is the way of the sick twisted mind of men who wants to tear us apart, and that foolish boy did nothing to stop, the destruction of one who had needed him most. Lullay jungle cat, goodnight twin of mine, and rest in my careful embrace, I sing you this lullaby even this far from the place we once dared to call home_.”

Castiel couldn’t stop a tear from falling down anymore. He watched as it hid itself inside Jimmy’s hair, vanishing as if it had never existed before another one took its place. The younger twin continued singing, though, until the song came to a stop and the only sound that could be heard was his breath trying to hitch around the tears that eventually would fall.

Jimmy slept peacefully, as if none of that was real; as if they were taking a trip with Gabriel for a judgment that would take place in another state, or travelling with their friends. As if he would wake up and everything would be okay again.

Wishing things could be that easy, the younger teen bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stop crying before he would wake his brother up. Jimmy needed to sleep, even if Castiel couldn’t do it himself. Because of his fingers still playing with his brother’s hair, the blue-eyed managed to even his breath.

The clock on the wall indicated it was yet eleven a.m., so they had at least seven or eight more hours before the auction would start and they would be sold as wild animals. He could imagine a sign saying ‘ _Tiger boy and jungle cat, special prize today!_ ’ outside a cage where the twins would be, baring their teeth at whoever dared to approach.

Even though back at the ship Castiel had told Jimmy he didn’t think any of this was their fault, the younger twin knew that, in a way, it had been his. He had been so blind by the love he felt towards his brother and the want to make him happy that he didn’t even gave attention to that horrible feeling he had felt at the party, or how dangerous that shortcut was.

They wouldn’t be there, had he paid more attention. Jimmy wouldn’t suffer if only he had been more cautious. But Castiel was so worried that Jimmy’s friends didn’t care about him enough that he thought he was the perfect match for his twin. Forget that stupid dream; the want to be with Jimmy was what really made him love his brother so much that he destroyed them both because of it, even if he didn’t realize it back then.

Still, after all of this, he couldn’t stop himself from being jealous. His realizations seemed to be worth nothing as memories from Amelia touching Jimmy came back to him. He didn’t know what brought them so vividly into his mind, but they were there and he just wanted them _out_. He wanted to kiss Jimmy until he never remembered how that filthy girl, or any other, tasted; until he was no one’s but Castiel’s.

The younger boy wished he could simply shake his head and pretend that desire wasn’t driving him mad. Yet, it wasn’t as easily as it may sound. What he felt for Jimmy? It was way beyond love; it was devotion. One so great and devastating that he could be suffocated by it if he didn’t take the control back.

Looking down at his twin, Castiel drew with his fingers the shape of his lips, wishing it were his own instead of the weak fingertips. He considered leaning down and kissing him, but decided otherwise, since Jimmy could wake up and run away. That was the only thing that stopped Castiel from saying something: the fear that his twin would leave him alone and never come back.

Sighing with frustration, the raven haired closed his eyes, playing with his brother’s ear as he tried to get some rest too, since he knew that, if he stayed awake, the final results weren’t be very pleasant – after the initial sensation – for neither of them. Having his precious twin under his soothing hands, Castiel smiled to himself.

Jimmy was already his, in a certain way. No one else could say that he was their older twin, only Castiel. Perhaps – and most likely – that was the first signal of the possessive feeling he had towards his brother. And yet, at that moment, having Jimmy sleeping on his lap and enjoying his touch and voice, he couldn’t exactly bring himself to care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should talk, you know?” Jimmy said after a while.
> 
> “About?” Castiel inquired, lazily running his fingers through the fine hairs on Jimmy’s neck.
> 
> The older twin hesitated and Castiel looked at him to see the sadness surrounding his expressions.
> 
> “Tonight,” he answered simply.

“Come on, Cas, wake up, little brother,” Jimmy’s quiet voice called the younger boy.

Humming, Castiel cracked his eyes opened to see Jimmy right there, lying on his chest and gently brushing away the locks of hair from his twin’s eyes. Instantaneously the sight brought a smile to the younger teen’s lips, mirroring his brother’s one.

“Good morning,” Castiel whispered, his voice even graver than usual.

“Good afternoon, actually,” the older corrected him, still moving his fingertips across the lines of his twin’s face, making him want to close his eyes again and go back to sleep. “It’s five p.m. already.”

Realizing he had slept for six hours straight and practically lost all his time alone with his brother, Castiel pushed the sleep away from his eyes quickly, wanting to enjoy Jimmy’s company while they weren’t thinking about what would happen later.

“Sorry for sleeping so much,” he apologized, reaching down to lightly run his hand along his twin’s back.

Jimmy shrugged, smiling up at his brother. “I just woke up myself.”

Nodding, the younger Novak stretched underneath Jimmy’s body, yawning slightly and pressing up to the kind touch on his forehead as the older twin tried to adjust – or mess even more, he wasn’t exactly sure – the rebel locks of Castiel’s hair.

“We should talk, you know?” Jimmy said after a while.

“About?” Castiel inquired, lazily running his fingers through the fine hairs on Jimmy’s neck.

The older twin hesitated and Castiel looked at him to see the sadness surrounding his expressions.

“Tonight,” he answered simply.

Automatically, Castiel stilled, his hand stopping moving. Jimmy didn’t raise his eyes to meet the younger’s, though. Looking away as if everything would be okay because of that movement, Castiel shook his head.

“Leave it be. We’ll face whatever will happen once it reaches us,” the younger said dryly.

Sighing, Jimmy sat down, taking Castiel’s hands in his own and gently brushing his thumbs on top of them.

“I know what they’ll want to do to me, Cas, and apparently there’s no running away now. We just have to settle what we’ll do if they decide to sell us separately.”

At the mention of being separated from his twin, Castiel looked up sharply, anger clouding his vision and thoughts.

“They won’t do it, James; you saw Crowley’s reaction when I mentioned it,” he counter argued.

A smile tried to pull Jimmy’s lips up, but the action didn’t last long, soon vanishing as the older twin laced his fingers with his brother’s ones.

“Then we have to think about a way of getting past this. I know we keep on promising that somehow we will; still, don’t you think the time has come for us to actually form a plan instead of making promises we won’t be able to keep?”

There was a slight tremble underneath Jimmy’s voice, as if he was trying to hold the tears back. The sight made Castiel’s chest feel tighter and it suddenly was a bit difficult to breathe. He cleared his throat, swallowing and finally putting to words what he had been thinking about since he found out they would most likely be slaves who belonged to a man.

“We’re identical,” the younger Novak started slowly, looking at their hands as Jimmy tried to meet his gaze. “The man, whoever he is, will probably want us one at a time, which means that I can go in your place.”

Castiel raised a hand when he saw Jimmy trying to protest.

“I’m already gay, James. I’m sure it won’t be that different from what I have experienced while with Balthazar,” he assured. “But you…” The younger twin freed one of his hands to cup Jimmy’s cheek, caressing it slightly. “You’re so pure, Jimmy. I have more experience with life than you do, so it’s only fair that I help you now that you need me to. Don’t worry, kitten, you’ll be okay,” he promised, knowing he couldn’t say the same for himself.

Jimmy growled, though, moving Castiel’s hand away from his face and holding his wrists, sliding up on the couch so he could straddle his younger twin’s lap.

“I won’t let you do this, Cas. I’m the older; _I’m_ the one who’s supposed to be protecting us here. And letting him hurt you twice only so I can keep my ass pretty as it should be? I would never do that, Castiel. If we have to face this, we’ll face it together.”

Staring into his twin’s eyes, Castiel saw the determination stubbornly surrounding his azure orbits. Jimmy was breathing heavily, because of all the mixed feelings coming to him, Castiel supposed. He exhaled exasperatedly and placed his forehead against his younger brother’s one.

“I wish you had listened to me and ran away,” he whispered.

Holding Jimmy’s head, Castiel tried to control his heartbeat, remembering how terrible it had been to see his twin under the hands of those stupid bastards who had tied him down.

“How could I have left you alone, James?”

Swallowing, Jimmy brushed their noses together, like they used to do to calm each other after they had had a fight with one of their older brothers. It was a slow movement, barely even there, but it reminded Castiel of home.

Only then did he notice that he had called his twin kitten. My, how long had it been? The memory of how they had tender nicknames for one another, normally something that reminded them of something. The ‘kitten’ one had been Jimmy’s signature ever since the twins had gone to a pet shop and saw a kitten with blue eyes and dark fur. Obviously it resembled to both of the boys, but when it meowed, Castiel was sure it was saying ‘James’.

The memory brought a smile to the younger boy’s lips. Jimmy had loved that nickname from the start, mainly because of how deeply in love he had fallen for the cat. Unfortunately, though, their visit took place just days after Lucifer’s leaving and Gabriel was short on money, so the kitten had to stay in its cage, waiting for another James who would adopt it.

Not that the thought had given him any kind of false hope, but Castiel knew he had to do something for his kitten and not leave him waiting for someone else to bring him comfort. It didn’t matter he was younger, Castiel felt like it was his mission to protect Jimmy, and he would do it the best he could, that he could promise.

“You do realize how important you are to me, right?” the younger asked, his lips trembling.

With a small nod, Jimmy managed to let out a quiet laugh.

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, people of Earth! I'm here to let you know that my computer is broken, which means there'll be no updates this week or the following one. ;-; As a bonus, though, when my computer's back, I'll post a chapter and Jimmy's Lullaby (Lullaby for a Lynx). I'm sorry about this, but I hope you're all enjoying the story! Thanks for reading! (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the leaving room, he couldn’t exactly meet Jimmy’s gaze with all those accessories in hand. With the corner of his eyes, though, he could see his twin’s ones widening, as if Castiel had just asked him to finger himself open. Which, eventually, the younger boy would also have to teach him. It made him shiver maddeningly at the idea, but he managed to keep it under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose computer is back, guys! :D Yay, now I'll get to write a little bit more, I just need to find the inspiration. I hope you help me and enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and for your patience! <3 :3

The twins spent most of the following time just sitting on the couch and giving each other small, comforting touches. Neither of them wanted to allow the other to go through all of that crap, but they had reached the agreement that it was inevitable, at least for now. Even after accepting that both of them would be used and not just one of them in order to save the other twin, Castiel still felt like he could do something;

It’s true that Jimmy had said he was almost over being with a man, although he still didn’t find them attractive. So the younger twin was a little less concerned; actually, he was currently giving Jimmy lessons of how to give a good blowjob or hand job, since they had decided that pleasing their _master_ , at least at first, would be the best option.

“So, you have been given a blowjob before, right?” Castiel asked.

Blushing at the comment, Jimmy looked down, making the younger boy raise both of his eyebrows in disbelief.

“You haven’t? What about Amelia?” he inquired, thoroughly shocked.

Jimmy twitched his nose, a frown worrying the center of his eyebrows.

“She thinks it’s disgusting; we barely even had sex, if I’m being honest.”

Okay, the bolt of joy running through Castiel’s veins was totally expected, even if unwanted. It still wasn’t alright with him to desire his twin brother sexually, but as the hours went by, he realized it was already something he couldn’t avoid anymore.

Tilting his head to the side, Castiel tried to think about something that could help him show Jimmy how to do the thing properly. Obviously it would be a lot simpler to just unzip his brother’s fly and have at it, but something told him that Jimmy wouldn’t be exactly onboard with the idea.

Well, they were in some kind of bank/hotel for sex addicts, right? There should be a dildo somewhere around. The idea was a bit crazy even in Castiel’s mind; still, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t thrilled with excitement.

“Wait right here,” the younger said.

Before Jimmy could ask him why and he’d have to explain he was looking for a sex toy, he fled to the bedroom, searching the drawers. The nightstand at the right was his treasure, and not only did he find the dildo, but also lubrication, handcuffs and anal plugs. Dear Gosh, those guys were even kinkier than Balthazar.

Going back to the leaving room, he couldn’t exactly meet Jimmy’s gaze with all those accessories in hand. With the corner of his eyes, though, he could see his twin’s ones widening, as if Castiel had just asked him to finger himself open. Which, eventually, the younger boy would also have to teach him. It made him shiver maddeningly at the idea, but he managed to keep it under control.

“Okay,” Castiel said, trying to keep the embarrassment away from his features as he sat down on the couch and put the toys on top of the coffee table in front of them. “There are always more things that could be used, but those are the basics.”

Jimmy frowned at the handcuffs – metal ones with black fur surrounding its length. He got them and tested it open, closing it again and moving to the lubrication. The older boy opened the bottle and sniffed at it, a disgusted look over his face. Probably deciding it was okay, Jimmy put it back before moving on to the next object.

“Cas, what’s this?”

Hesitating on answer, Castiel rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

“It’s an anal plug,” he answered looking at the pink object.

Jimmy ran it in his hands. “What’s it for?”

Damn it, his twin’s innocence was just a lot more present than Castiel had thought at first. Surely he knew Jimmy had never dealt with such toys, but he hadn’t been expecting him to be so inexperienced that he didn’t even know what an anal plug was for.

“Some people like to put it in your ass after sex to keep you open for later, or to keep their come inside you. It’s more of a possessive act than anything else,” the younger boy explained.

Taking a deep breath, Jimmy put it back and reached for one of the dildos, turning it on and watching it vibrate for a while as he analyzed it. The boy then turned the toy off again and handed it to Castiel.

“Teach me,” he asked.

That, right there? It shouldn’t have been sexually arousing. Yet, Castiel’s cock and mind had completely different ideas when it came to hotness. He got the purple toy in his hands and steadied his heartbeat.

“Right…Just watch what I’m doing and then do the same afterwards, okay?” At Jimmy’s nod, he made sure to add one more detail. “And don’t put it all in your mouth, only as much as you can handle. We will work on your gag reflex later on.”

Being watched by Jimmy’s impatient eyes, Castiel put his imagination to work. He pretended it wasn’t just a fake toy, but his brother’s cock on his hand, and that he’d soon be pleasuring him to the point of making him scream his name.

Castiel licked a stripe up the toy’s length, holding it at the base with both hands in order to keep it steady. The boy breathed on top of it, allowing his eyelashes to flutter shut against his cheek bones as he swallowed the very tip, pulling out again to dip his tongue on the slit that wasn’t there, but would surely be waiting for him on Jimmy.

Letting out a low moan, the boy put the whole toy in his mouth, keeping still until he felt his mouth hot against it. His head automatically started to bob up and down, slowly at first, so that his twin would get used to the feeling and faster afterwards. He moved the toy ferociously then, missing the sour taste of come on his tongue.

The younger twin kept on teasing the dildo with his tongue the whole time, not once daring to look up and see Jimmy’s reactions. Not that he didn’t want to, but he wasn’t completely convinced that he wouldn’t throw the toy away and reach for his twin’s cock desperately, going at it like the good little whore he had once been.

Still, he was satisfied – for now – with having something inside his mouth. He took his mouth out to breathe and started to pump the toy with one of his hands, twisting it at the very end before swallowing it all again and sucking hard. The boy then pulled away completely, convinced that it was enough for Jimmy to begin with. He blinked the lust away from his pupils and licked at his lips.

Only then did he allow himself to look at his twin. Jimmy had his mouth slightly open, his eyes completely wide as he stared at Castiel, his breath visibly harder than usual. Had…Had Castiel done something wrong?

“I want to try it,” Jimmy required, reaching for the spit soaked toy in his brother’s hand.

The _wreck_ of Jimmy’s voice startled Castiel. He was definitely _not_ expecting that reaction from his older twin. In fact, he thought Jimmy would find it awkward at first, or even refuse to try it, but he was _willing_. And Castiel could see that it wasn’t him trying to be strong, he actually wanted to do it.

As if Jimmy had had a cock in his mouth for his whole life, the older twin swallowed it all at once. Castiel stilled against the couch. He had never seen someone going at it completely at the first try. That was a sick thought, but Jimmy had skills.

When he started to suck like a professional, Castiel wondered why Jimmy had been depriving the world – and better yet his twin – from that gorgeous mouth, his lips so stretched around the toy that it looked like they would be torn apart in a matter of seconds.

Trying to ignore the lump on his throat that wanted to break free as a loud moan, Castiel watched as Jimmy closed his eyes, calmly breathing through his nose as his bobbed his head in a fantastic impression of Castiel’s earlier performance.

The older then pulled the toy away, licking one last time at it before handing it back to his twin. Castiel could only think about both of their spits running down the toy’s length, making him want to swallow it all back again.

“How was I?” Jimmy asked after a few seconds, his breathing completely even.

As the question pulled him away from his filthy thoughts, Castiel shot his head right up, licking at his lips in order to try easing the tingling feeling there.

“Good,” he tried and had to clear his throat because of how broken he had sound. “Very good.”

Jimmy grinned at the praise and Castiel just wanted to close that little distance between them so that their lips could slot themselves together. Apparently, he was staring, because Jimmy held his gaze without even hesitating.

_Not helping, kitten_ , Castiel thought to himself with the back of his sick mind. Yet, was it really that sick? I mean, he loved Jimmy, why couldn’t he show it to him? Before he could give that thought any more attention, Castiel turned back to the table and got the handcuffs.

“Give me your arms.”

With a look of complete trust, the older twin presented his wrists to Castiel, the under part of his arm turned up as if he was surrendering to the teen’s will. Not allowing his mind to travel further into the idea of how hot that was, Castiel opened the objects on his hands.

“Okay, we’ll be testing how tight you can use them. Let me know when it starts hurting and when you can’t take it anymore,” he guided.

He waited for his brother’s permission to keep on going, looking into his eyes and for the thousandth time wondering if that was a bad idea.

“Right, go ahead,” Jimmy allowed after a moment.

The younger twin closed the cuffs slowly, watching Jimmy’s face the whole time as trying to decipher what was going through his mind. A small twitch to Jimmy’s lips made Castiel slow his movements down even more.

“It’s hurting now,” the teen said eventually.

Castiel gave his brother’s wrist some time to adjust to the pressure before continuing. Jimmy winced and grimaced, trying to control the pain he was certainly under. Hating to be the cause of it, Castiel leaned in to place a kiss on his twin’s forehead, encouraging him to stop whenever he needed to.

“Okay, that’s it, stop.”

Immediately the younger boy obeyed, impressed with how tight the cuffs were. He took them off after a few seconds. Jimmy caressed his wrists, twisting them around his fingers.

“I definitely liked the blowjob thing better,” he commented.

Laughing slightly, Castiel set the object back down on the table.

“Yes, be sure that we agree with you,” the younger assured, referring to men in general.

Raising an eyebrow, Jimmy turned to Castiel with mischievous along his eyes.

“ _We_ or _you_?” he inquired.

Castiel gave himself a moment to think so that he could give his twin the true answer.

“Both.”

Probably getting a little too carried away with the joke, Jimmy knelt on the couch, crawling on all fours towards his brother until Castiel’s lap was trapped between his legs. Was it really that hard to understand how badly the younger twin wanted this to be for real, and how dangerous – if you looked at it with sanity – that little movement was?

“So you’d like me to give you a blowjob, Cas?” Jimmy asked, his breath right on Castiel’s ear.

Trying to suppress the desperate need of yelling something between the lines of ‘Yes, God, please, yes!’, Castiel cleared his throat.

“Well, you’re a guy, I’m gay; it would kind of work out, you know?” he tried joking.

Leaning away and rolling his eyes, Jimmy sat back on his side of the couch.

“You offend me, tiger,” the older said, crossing his arms against his chest.

Grinning at his twin, Castiel turned on the couch so that he was completely facing him.

“Why, Jimmy? Would you like to give me a blowjob?”

His lips moved carefully around the words, almost seductively as he walked into his brother’s little game, not even stopping to think about how this would definitely end badly. Jimmy twitched his nose, still pretending to be mad.

“I’ve gotta practice with someone, don’t I? And since we’re locked together, you’re the only option I have at the moment.”

For an instant, Castiel believed him, so great of an actor Jimmy was. That instant vanished, though, as soon as he saw the little devious-like smile playing with the corner of the older boy’s lips.

“Now you are the one offending me,” Castiel offered, although he couldn’t be mad with his brother even if it was just a joke.

“How come?” Jimmy asked with indignation.

Turning his head away, the younger Novak tried not to shake with his laughter.

“You keep talking to me as if I were just a toy,” he explained.

He didn’t see it, but it was almost audible the roll of Jimmy’s eyes. Yet, before Castiel could turn back and confirm his suspicions, Jimmy had already thrown himself on his back, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck and making him yelp as he fell on top of him.

“You’re my plushy tiger,” the older boy joked, laughing right on Castiel’s ear.

Holding his twin in place, Castiel joined him.

“You know, only you could turn a sex lesson into a conversation about plushy toys.”

Jimmy placed a loud kiss on Castiel’s cheek and got back to his place, a grin firmly placed on his lips. “Sorry, teacher, I’ll try to behave,” he promised.

“If you don’t I’ll just have to punish you,” Castiel replied matter-of-factly.

Wiggling his eyebrows, Jimmy nodded towards the handcuffs.

“I’m not sure if I wouldn’t like it.”

That’s when they couldn’t take it anymore. Both of the boys started to laugh as loud as their breaths would allow them, nearly curling over themselves, and even after they were back to the lesson, Castiel continued smiling because, even in that horrid situation, he and Jimmy still could tease each other and laugh at it. Truly, that was the best part of being a twin for Castiel; to have his brother by his side, making him smile no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The customes matched, that was sure. The only difference Castiel could see was that one was red and the other was white. Well, that aside the fact that one was a devil custome and the other was an angel one. And they were both female. Did Castiel already mention that Crowley wanted the Novak twins to wear female customes? You know, just to make sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! So, you must be wondering why it took me two weeks to post another chapter, when I normally post once a week. I'll tell you why: I haven't got many chapters ready yet, so from now on they'll be posted every two weeks, most likely on Thursday. I'm sorry for that, but I can tell you that I wrote a new chapter last night and I felt very happy (and emotional) with it. So without any further ado, I hope you guys enjoy it! c:

“You know, I’m starting to think I’m good at this,” Jimmy said around seven thirty p.m.

The twins had been practicing with the dildo again – at the older boy’s request, might Castiel add – for at least half an hour. Jimmy had found himself to like the blowjob thing, which was a complete surprise to the younger brother. Truth be told, more than once had he thought of stupid excuses for why they should try it for real, you know, have some practice on each other.

And yet, every time the words were almost out, he would stop himself, realizing he had just almost asked his twin to go down on him. Yes, that wouldn’t be exactly _helping_ Jimmy, no matter what the twisted part of his brain kept on saying. ‘ _Come on, he wants to!_ ’, or ‘ _Stop being dumb, you know how different it is to practice with something inanimate and a real person,_ ’ were some of the examples.

Truly, he did. Castiel’s jaw still ached at the memory of his first blowjob. Balthazar had been careful – mostly –, but the fact that they were both drunk didn’t help them much. Especially because the Novak teen wouldn’t stop laughing during the first few minutes, since Balthazar kept on trying to crack him open with the worst grimaces ever.

“You certainly have natural talent,” Castiel agreed.

He didn’t like to talk much about sex with Jimmy yet, even after their little joke from earlier, but he was slowly getting used to it. The problem was, though, that his cock would always try to be a special guest into their conversation and that was definitely annoying the younger boy.

“I know,” the teen answered. “Which makes me wonder, why didn’t I try being gay earlier?”

Not able to hold it in, Castiel laughed hard, nearly reaching his hand up to cover his mouth.

“What? What did I say?” Jimmy inquired insistently.

Whipping a tear away, the younger twin shook his head.

“You don’t _try_ being gay, Jimmy. It’s just something you are or aren’t,” Castiel explained.

Twitching his nose as if his brother had just told him he couldn’t have another ice cream ball, Jimmy shrugged, looking at the dildo still in his hands.

“What if I just never met the right guy?” he suggested.

Pretending the thought of Jimmy willingly being with a guy who wasn’t Castiel, the younger twin stood up, licking at his lips and moving to the dining table. He took a bottle of water they had brought with the breakfast that morning and drank it casually.

“Then you’ll just have to wait for him to show up, won’t you?” Castiel said, his words surrounded by sharp edges he tried to hide.

He was saved by the bell – or doorbell, in that case – when the sound came from the door, stopping Jimmy from asking why Castiel was suddenly acting weirdly. The twins looked at each other before the younger boy told whoever it was to come in. Miss Trotter was standing there with two female customes.

“Mr. Crowley sent you those. He said the little virgin has to wear the white one. Be sure not to be late, someone’s coming to pick you up in half an hour.”

After giving the customes to Castiel, Miss Trotter left without another word, again locking the door. The blue-eyed teen kept on looking at the clothes, frowning at them as if they were offending him personally; which, actually, they were.

“What did she bring us, Cas?” Jimmy asked.

Clearing his throat, Castiel blinked a few times and approached his brother, putting the customes on the coffee table. Jimmy’s reaction wasn’t much different from Castiel’s.

“Oh,” he said scratching at his head.

The customes matched, that was sure. The only difference Castiel could see was that one was red and the other was white. Well, that aside the fact that one was a devil custome and the other was an angel one. And they were both female. Did Castiel already mention that Crowley wanted the Novak twins to wear female customes? You know, just to make sure.

They must have spent at least ten of their thirty minutes just looking at the pieces. Castiel couldn’t understand why someone would think he was sexy in that custome. And he had to wear the devil one; he wasn’t that bad. Okay, perhaps he had been in the past, but…Well, it just didn’t suit him.

“So I guess I’ll wear the white one,” Jimmy said after their silence.

Some kind of pain that reminded him from when he was at a party and got into a fight about a drink that had got him a punch to his gut reached Castiel out of the blue. Miss Trotter had said his twin had to wear the angel custom because he was a virgin. The memory of Balthazar’s friend, Raphael, quickly came to the younger boy.

Raphael was one of the most horrible human beings Castiel had ever met, but that was not the time to make a list. No, the teen came back to the Novak because he remembered Raphael liked to have… _Preys_. He went out with Balthazar and Castiel when they went to parties, although they didn’t stay together for long, since he always chased after a younger, virgin boy.

And what Balthazar told Castiel that Raphael did to those boys was something the raven haired never wanted to remember. It was a kink, Balthazar tried to explain once, and Raphael couldn’t control it; he just got so aroused that he abused his _preys_ until they had to be sent to a hospital.

They liked it, Balthazar had said, they are also aroused by it and there’s sometime during the action that they actually beg for it. And that was when Raphael really pulled the cards and gave them everything he could, not only with his own cock, but with toys, cock rings, and a few toys Castiel had never heard of before being told that story.

The final result, though, was always the same. All of the boys were sent to the hospital under dehydration, overstimulation, pain, mental breakdowns and things Castiel didn’t even like mentioning. More than once did he think about calling the cops and turning Raphael in, considering him some kind of rapist. But of course, Balthazar always convinced him otherwise.

What if the man decided to do to Jimmy what Raphael did to those boys? What if he, too, had that kink? What if Jimmy had to go to the hospital but couldn’t because he was locked inside a house being tortured and used as the slave he was sold as?

Before the older boy could reach for the white custome, Castiel swept it away, breathing hard and clenching to it as if it was the sole meaning of his life. Jimmy raised his eyebrows, placing a hand on his shoulder in question.

“No,” Castiel said, swallowing. “You’ll be me, and I’ll be you,” he stated.

Frowning, Jimmy tried to make some sense out of the boy’s words.

“Cas, what do you mean? Hadn’t we agreed that we’d play nice at first?”

Castiel shook his head, looking in desperation towards his brother.

“You’re a _virgin_ Jimmy. Do you even begin to imagine what they’ll do to you?”

The older boy opened and closed his mouth, probably understanding what was happening. He ran his hand through his hair as Castiel took a deep breath to calm himself down. Jimmy would be okay; they would both be okay.

“So what, we’ll just pretended I’m you and you’re me?” Jimmy asked.

Clearing his throat, Castiel bit the inner side of his cheek.

“We’re twins, no one will notice.”

Jimmy sighed, taking the devil custom.

“I’m still not so sure about this, Cas. I mean, we’re completely different, if we drop our looks. Our personalities are not alike, and I really don’t think I can stand up to those men like you do.”

Already starting to take his shirt off, the younger twin considered that for a moment. The statement was true; some of the people around them, especially Crowley, knew about their differences, and it would be difficult to fool them.

Castiel looked at his brother to see him running his fingertips along the cetin custom. Reaching his hand to hold Jimmy’s, Castiel knew he was scared. They both were, truth be told, but the younger twin had to be strong for his brother. If they planned to get past all of that, Jimmy had to be in one piece, and not just some broken shell of what he had once been.

And changing places was the only way to do it.

“We can do it, Jimmy. We’re strong.”

The older twin then looked up at Castiel, his eyes a little watery. Immediately, the younger opened his arms and Jimmy crawled towards him on the couch, getting as close as possible before burying his face into Castiel’s chest.

“We keep saying that, Cas, but are we, really? I mean, we’re still here, right?” There was a frightened chuckled that made Castiel run his fingers through his twin’s hair. “What if we’re not as strong as we have to be?”

That thought had occurred Castiel, obviously. They were in that place for what? A week already? And they didn’t even try escaping until then. When would they start putting action into the words? When would they start in fact fighting for their lives?

It was obvious that both of the twins stopped worrying that much about surviving after they found each other. They had screamed back at the ship, but not for help – not help for escaping, anyway –, they had screamed for each other. The twins were practically one, and that truly made them more powerful. Still, it also made them more reckless.

Sure, they were planning something, starting to say they would be good boys at first, pretend they were nice slaves, Jimmy was getting a lot better at being gay – if that even exists – and was already used to the idea of being with a guy. That counted points for them, of course, but it wasn’t enough. They both knew just sitting around and pretend to be doing something wouldn’t help them at all.

And that’s why Castiel was doing this; he wasn’t only trying to protect his brother. No, the younger Novak boy was doing much more than that. Castiel was planning their escape route. If the man thought Jimmy was actually him, he wouldn’t pay that much attention to what Castiel would be doing, which meant he could explore the house they would live in and try to formulate the perfect escape plan.

He wouldn’t tell Jimmy, though, not for now. If the older boy knew, he could get anxious and give them away somehow. Jimmy was an incredible actor, had been the main role in too many school plays, and Castiel was always the one to rehearse with him. Still, if he got nervous, he would ruin every line and gesture.

So Castiel had to get him confident. He had to convince Jimmy that they had nothing to fear and that everything would be okay, as long as they followed the younger’s lead. They could do this; they _would_ do this.

With a small, tired, and somewhat terrifying smirk, Castiel continued to run his fingers through the messy locks of Jimmy’s hair.

“Then we’ll have to be stronger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more thing. Once I finish this, I'm thinking about writing a story previous to this one, with how Castiel met Balthazar, and how Jo and Jimmy helped him getting clean. Please, let me know what you think about it in the comments! :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t matter that Castiel felt like he was the pervert who was about to buy Jimmy, he kept on eyeing him up mercilessly, doing with his mind what he couldn’t do with his body. The younger boy stood up and offered his hand to Jimmy, who took it without thinking twice. Castiel led him to a short 360 turn and…God, he was completely speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! c: As promised, here's another chapter. I know it's a short one, I'm sorry about that. ;-; As a reward, though, I'm writing a Destiel one-shot to cure our finale's feels because, yeah, I just watched that and I'm still trying to collect the pieces of my shattered heart. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it! :3

Castiel looked at himself. He was currently standing in front of the mirror the room Crowley had given the twins had. It was a full body mirror and so the younger boy could see exactly how he looked like. Sincerely, he didn’t like the result at all.

First, the reflection was tired and had slightly dark circles under its eyes. The eyes were yet a little dull and the hair wasn’t as messy as it usually was. True, it did look better than the image from the elevator, so he counted it as a bonus, at least.

But the main problem was what he was wearing. It was so tight that he could barely breathe, trying to make his waist look thinner. White laces were scattered all over the custom in the same color, countering his curves perfectly. Yet, it didn’t look sexy, like he had been expecting.

In fact, he felt awkward, as if his body hadn’t been made for the piece, which was true, since it was a female custom. The worst part was that a few minutes after the twins had decided to change places, Miss Trotter came back with _high heels_. Castiel had no idea how to walk with high heels, damn it!

Sure, they made his legs look longer and his back straighter, but it still didn’t please him. Sighing at himself and knowing there wasn’t anything he could do, he went back to the living room. While he changed in the bedroom, Jimmy did so in the bathroom. Castiel sat down on the couch and crossed his legs, frowning at the movement.

A sound of a door opening called his attention and the younger boy looked up to see Jimmy getting out of the bathroom. Castiel’s jaw dropped instantaneously. Seriously, what the Hell? His twin was just… _Gorgeous_. The red custom had made his eyes look brighter and he looked so freaking sexy!

Jimmy swallowed visibly under the obvious inspection of Castiel, who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of his older brother. Do you remember how Castiel had been fantasizing over Jimmy for a while? Well, those things had just gotten worst. He was simply…

“Wow,” Castiel let out, his eyes trying to take all of Jimmy at once.

The older boy looked down, smiling shyly.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

It didn’t matter that Castiel felt like he was the pervert who was about to buy Jimmy, he kept on eyeing him up mercilessly, doing with his mind what he couldn’t do with his body. The younger boy stood up and offered his hand to Jimmy, who took it without thinking twice. Castiel led him to a short 360 turn and…God, he was completely speechless.

“Yes,” the teen admitted with an approving nod.

As if he had just been waiting for Castiel’s approve, Jimmy beamed at his twin, looking up again and getting a closer look at him. Now, it was Castiel’s turn to look embarrassed.

“I like yours as well,” Jimmy said.

Smiling a little, Castiel held his gaze. “Thanks.”

Honestly, it looked like they were getting ready for prom, not for an auction where they’d be sold as sex slaves. Castiel couldn’t care less, though. He was happy that Jimmy liked his custom, even though he himself didn’t.

Only as he eyed his twin brother up did Castiel understand why Crowley had given them female customs. Male ones were nice, but he was absolutely sure that they wouldn’t make Jimmy look as delicious as he looked at that moment. Truth be told, it was damn right hard for Castiel to contain the twisted thoughts invading his mind all at once.

“You’re staring at me,” Jimmy told him after something that must have been more than a few seconds.

Quickly, Castiel looked away, clearing his throat as if to pretend the moment hadn’t happened.

“You know I’m aware that you’ve been doing that a lot lately, right?” he pressed on further. “And I don’t mean only after we’ve been captured, but before also. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Completely taken by surprised, the younger twin blinked a few times, trying to let the information sink in. He knew he was staring a lot at his brother, but he thought it had only started after they had nothing to hold on to but themselves.

So he had been doing it before? Why? Was it because of the same reasons? He didn’t know for sure. Still, he was fairly certain that his jealous behavior towards the moments Jimmy was with his friends or, even worse, Amelia, was definitely something to think about.

Then maybe there _was_ something he wanted to tell Jimmy.

It didn’t mean he would.

“I’m just afraid you’ll change after everything,” Castiel half lied.

Half because he truly was afraid of that. None of them knew what would happen after the auction, or even during it. What if Jimmy became something he wouldn’t be able to recognize anymore? Then it would all be Castiel’s fault.

Jimmy sighed, pulling his twin out of his thoughts, and approached. The older teen opened his arms and Castiel instantly sank into his warmth, taking in that wonderful scent that would never leave him, no matter how much perfume or cologne he’d put on. It was something close to mint, rain, cotton candy and basically everything Castiel liked. As if it was just there for Castiel to know it was really Jimmy.

“Things will be different, there’s no way I can change that, but we’ll still be together. I promise I’ll try not to change,” he said, allowing a warm smile to spread over his lips. “But if I do, I know you’ll find a way to bring me back.”

If they weren’t in their current situation, Castiel wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore. He would kiss his Jimmy and he would never let go, even if his twin wanted him to. Castiel might look as a good son and student, and he truly was, but there was something more to him than just that.

He was possessive and extremely jealous. Of course he knew that wouldn’t bring him any good, but he just couldn’t help it. Especially when it was about Jimmy. _His_ Jimmy. The only thing stopping him from claiming his brother as his lover right then was the fact he knew someone might come in and stop them, even try to tear them apart.

Rejection wasn’t a problem anymore. Happiness wasn’t exactly at reach, so the best he could do was showing everybody – especially himself – that Jimmy was his and nobody else’s. A man would lay his filthy hands in his possession soon and Castiel had to show his older twin who he really belonged to.

But not there and not then. Not when they could be easily interrupted. No, they needed time; _Castiel_ needed time, to arrange the perfect approach. Just as he would do anything for Jimmy, he would do anything to keep others away from what was his.

“Mine,” he whispered into his twin’s hair, digging his fingers into the locks and pulling at them.

Jimmy winced, his eyes closing at the sharp jolt of pain that certainly went through him. Still, there was a smile on his lips.

“Yours.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was it, Castiel was dead. He had died a few moments ago and was now in Heaven; that was the only reasonable explanation as to why Jimmy would actually want to kiss him. Trying to shut up the devious little voice inside his head telling him to ignore Miss Masters and Crowley, Castiel held onto the seat, thrusting his nails in and realizing that Jimmy had just turned that filthy game around and was now setting the rules.
> 
> And Castiel was so onboard with that.

Castiel didn’t find Jimmy’s answer strange right then, so caught up in the moment of pure possession that he didn’t exactly pay attention to it. But a few minutes afterwards, when the twins were already inside of the black SUV again, with Miss Masters driving and Crowley on the shotgun seat, the younger boy really stopped to think about it.

They were all heading to the auction. Castiel didn’t understand why it wouldn’t take place at the hotel, but he wasn’t about to ask. Jimmy was by his side, of course. Still, he wasn’t only sitting within their normal closeness. Sure, he was close, but he was _closer_. Don’t ask Castiel how he noticed that, considering that they wouldn’t step away from each other, he just did.

The older boy had his fingers intertwined with Castiel’s and he was leaning completely on his shoulder, the image of comfort. Sincerely, Castiel wanted to ask what the Hell he was doing. Yet, he was sure Jimmy wouldn’t understand he was just confused and would feel offended, quickly moving away.

And Castiel didn’t want that, did he? Of course he didn’t. He wanted his Jimmy as close as he would please. So instead of ruining the mood, the younger teen simply supported his head on his brother’s hair, his free hand snaking around Jimmy’s waist so that he would feel oh-so-perfectly against Castiel’s side.

Sighing with satisfaction, he ignored the two people on the front seats. Ever so slowly, as if testing a theory, Castiel started to lightly scratch at the tiny bit of skin exposed on Jimmy’s hipbone. The boy automatically leaned into the touch and Castiel felt as if that was a victory. Perhaps he hadn’t been the only one to have perverted thoughts towards his twin.

With an unnoticeable smirk, Castiel decided it was time to try something a little more audacious. The certainty that Crowley or Miss Masters could turn around anytime and see them in that…Compromising position was more than enough to will Castiel on. Biting at the corner of his bottom lip, the younger teen managed to slide his fingers underneath the tight red fabric on Jimmy’s thigh. He barely touched him at first, only enjoying the fact of feeling more skin than he normally would.

Either Jimmy was pretending he didn’t feel Castiel’s hand, hoping him to stop, or he was pretending in order to will his younger brother on. Deciding to go with the second option, Castiel continued his journey, fingers drawing patterns on Jimmy’s skin. The older boy shivered under his touch and oh yes, he was very much aware of what was happening.

Throwing a glance at the adults on the front seats, Castiel made sure none of them would be looking back that soon. He turned his head very slowly towards Jimmy’s ear, brushing his lips on it before allowing his breathe to caress the skin.

“Should I stop?” he whispered, teeth gently scratching at the earlobe.

Jimmy only shook his head, letting out a breathy and low moan that only Castiel heard. The younger boy felt like that was dream, because it was really everything he wanted. Sure, it would be much better if they were alone and he could try some of the ideas that were running along his mind at that moment. But that could wait.

Broken, that’s what Castiel was. He didn’t notice it while it was happening, but it was all very clear now. All the little touches between Jimmy and himself since they arrived at the blonde woman’s ship were slowly cracking that wall he had built when he broke up with Balthazar. A wall that hid his worst thoughts, such as teasing his older twin while with some kind of audience.

Disgusting was the only word he could find to describe what he had become. Not that he cared – they would probably be dead soon anyway. Then why not enjoy the electric heat surrounding his big brother?

Because Jimmy would then be broken as well, that’s why.

When the older boy’s cock gave an interested twitch at Castiel’s hand approaching, the teen instantly moved it away, as if the electricity had took a ride along his body in the worst way possible. What the Hell was he doing? He couldn’t simply give into the sick, twisted thoughts he was having towards his twin! Not when it would destroy Jimmy.

Blinking his arousal away, Castiel mentally tried to rebuild the broken wall. To be strong for Jimmy, that was his mission. Still, if he couldn’t be strong enough to contain himself, how would he be strong enough to help his twin?

Castiel took a deep breath, looking away and pretending nothing had happened. He was both farther and further away from Jimmy now, thoroughly pressed against the door. If he approached his brother again, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself and then everything would be gone.

So in order to protect Jimmy he had to hurt him? How in the bloody Hell was that of any help? Before Castiel could think about an answer to his own question, Jimmy was approaching, his fingers slightly brushing his twin’s arms. That’s when it occurred to Castiel: he was so eager to touch his brother that he didn’t realize that Jimmy _wanted_ it.

As the realization dawned on him that yes, Jimmy also felt differently about him, Castiel turned around to face his twin. There was uncertainty surrounding his eyes, but it was easy to see that it wasn’t directed to the fact of touching Castiel, but to the fact that he thought Castiel might not like or not want it.

“How long?” was the only thing the younger boy could ask.

Jimmy shrugged, as if it didn’t really matter. He was looking at his hand now, which was brushing Castiel’s neck, making the younger lick at his lips in order to suppress a shiver. His twin followed the movement with his eyes.

“Five, six months, I’m not sure,” he answered.

It was hard even for Castiel to believe it, but in order to stop the loudest scream from leaving his lips, he had to cover his mouth with his hand. As his eyes grew wider, he tried to force the words out.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Indignation was running through Castiel’s veins. If Jimmy had wanted him as something more for that long, why didn’t he try talking to him? Sure, Castiel would probably freak out back then, not yet aware that he shared such feelings completely. But still…

“I was afraid of your reaction; rejection.”

Another thought then occurred to Castiel and he squeezed his eyes.

“So you _had_ trained a blowjob before.”

The most surprising thing of their whole conversation was that both Crowley and Miss Masters were yet unaware of it. Or perhaps they were just pretending they were. Either way, Castiel and Jimmy still had some kind of privacy, so the older teen laughed a little.

“You don’t hide your toys that well, tiger,” he answered, a knowing little smirk painting the perfectly shaped lips that Castiel desired so badly.

Well that would be something to consider if Jimmy hadn’t just told Castiel that he was into him, like, just as Castiel was into Jimmy. That was crazy and all he could think about was kissing his twin, but he knew better. Miss Masters or Crowley would then look back and they’d have to part quicker than any of them wanted to.

Still, seriously, did they really have to have been captured and about to be sold so that they would understand – and confess – that they loved each other as lovers? Now _that_ was something twisted, if you asked Castiel’s opinion.

“Hey, tiger?” Jimmy called when the younger boy didn’t say anything else.

He was close, so close that Castiel could feel Jimmy’s breath on his neck. Turning his head just slightly, the younger teen looked at his brother.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” the older finished.

That was it, Castiel was dead. He had died a few moments ago and was now in Heaven; that was the only reasonable explanation as to why Jimmy would actually want to kiss him. Trying to shut up the devious little voice inside his head telling him to ignore Miss Masters and Crowley, Castiel held onto the seat, thrusting his nails in and realizing that Jimmy had just turned that filthy game around and was now setting the rules.

And Castiel was _so_ onboard with that.

“Do you want to kiss me,” he stopped, scooting in that bit closer so that he would speak directly into Castiel’s ear, “Cas?”

Unable to do anything else at that moment, Castiel leaned away just a bit so that he could stare at Jimmy’s lips and nodded. In order to stop the tingling sensation the thought had given him, Castiel ran his tongue along his own lips, pretending it was Jimmy’s tongue, instead.

Jimmy’s tongue, Jimmy’s hands, Jimmy’s breath, Jimmy’s lips, Jimmy’s legs, Jimmy’s neck, Jimmy’s thighs, Jimmy’s groin, Jimmy’s eyes, Jimmy’s hair, Jimmy’s throat, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy.

His Jimmy.

“Mine?”

It was Jimmy’s voice, caressing Castiel’s cheek as his hand brushed the younger’s chest. Castiel swallowed and realized just how perfect they were for each other, giving themselves into lust, filthiness, possession, jealousy and, above all, love. Twisted perfection, mirrored corruption, heated desire. The filthy tale of two broken twins.

“Yours.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy was desperate for more; it was easy to see it. Yet, it was also easy to see that he wanted it so much because he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget where they were, who they were. And Castiel wanted that too, obviously, but it would only be worse. Sooner or later someone would wake them from their fairytale dream and things would be even crueler and more horrific than they already were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, you all! ;-; My computer had a few problems with its keyboard, and althogh there's a key that doesn't work yet, the others do. \o/ Anyway, hope you all like it! c:

No more words were spoken, but surely a lot more touches were exchanged. Obviously barely there ones, since Miss Masters and Crowley were still stubbornly seated in the car, depriving Castiel and Jimmy from giving into their libidos, what, truly, was what they most wanted at that moment.

Well, at least it was what _Castiel_ most wanted at the moment. He couldn’t be sure about Jimmy, since they were kind of stopping themselves from making sounds in order to stop the two adults in the front seats from looking behind and seeing the boys’ expert hands, whether was it Jimmy’s or Castiel’s.

Currently, as the younger teen looked through the window and noticed that the night had already completely fallen around them, Jimmy was writing on Castiel’s leg with his nails his most obscene thoughts, which he assured he had pictured the two of them doing more than once during his fantasies.

To be honest, Castiel had no idea that his twin was so into kinky stuff. Not that he wasn’t himself, but Jimmy didn’t allow it to show like Castiel did. Perhaps because of his reputation back at the school. It was very probable that the team wouldn’t accept a slutty boy – especially a slut for his own twin brother – as their captain, no matter how good Jimmy was.

And don’t think Castiel was being cruel by calling his older brother a slut. Oh no, after what Jimmy had already written on his leg, Castiel was certain that calling him by such title was a _compliment_. Sure, the younger boy had a submissive kink or two, but Jimmy? He definitely crossed the line.

“What are you two doing back there?” Crowley’s voice came while Jimmy wrote something about ropes.

The twins exchanged a look and silently decided the older should be the one to talk, since he was taking Castiel’s place.

“Nothing, just waiting for you to sell us like rats,” Jimmy said.

Wow, Castiel had no idea why he had been so nervous at changing places. Jimmy was a better Castiel than Castiel himself. Remembering he should act like his brother, Castiel – the real one – widened his eyes and shook his head, as if telling Jimmy to stop talking.

Crowley only laughed at the two of them, taking a sip of the glass of wine Castiel hadn’t noticed he was holding. Sure, he wasn’t exactly paying attention, since Jimmy was telling him how he wanted Castiel to just ignore Miss Masters and Crowley and take him right there and right then.

“You have a very filthy mouth, Castiel. I hope your owner doesn’t have much trouble while educating you.”

_Educating_ them? Castiel nearly twitched his nose, but stopped the action mere seconds before it happened, instead sliding closer to Jimmy, like his twin would do.

“As if I were the one needing to be taught something,” the older snorted.

Okay, now Castiel didn’t have to fake, he was really starting to be afraid for both his and Jimmy’s sake. A thing about Jimmy Novak was that he got carried away by things easily. Castiel should have foreseen that.

“Cas,” Castiel warned.

Crowley squeezedhis eyes together, looking at them through the rear view mirror.

“No, James, allow your brother to say whatever he wants. The only punishment he’ll be receiving will be nothing more but being taken away from you. It doesn’t sound so bad, does it?” he asked.

Jimmy growled at him and Castiel squeezed his arm, running his fingers through the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

“You wouldn’t do that, we settled this before,” Jimmy pushed.

“Oh wouldn’t I?”

Not knowing what else to do, Castiel dug his nails into Jimmy’s legs, forcing his twin to look at him. Only then did Jimmy realize he had exaggerated. He licked his lips and looked back at Crowley.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Crowley.”

The foreign man – Castiel was betting he was Scottish, if his accent was anything to go by – smiled satisficed; it wasn’t a happy smile, though, but a controller one.

“That’s much better,” he complimented. “Now be ready, mirrors, we’ll reach our destination in about five to ten minutes.”

Until then, Castiel hadn’t felt that twinge of anxious panic. Still, as soon as Crowley’s words started making sense to him, the younger Novak’s heart sped up like crazy, as if he had just run a marathon.

Almost instantaneously, Jimmy was already pressing himself even more against Castiel’s side, forcing their bodies to touch in every way possible. Wanting him closer both because he was afraid and because they had not long ago confessed to desire each other, Castiel pulled his brother into his chest, making him lie down on him.

Obligingly, the older boy almost hid his face on his twin’s clothing. Castiel was certain he wanted to hide himself there, and, truly, he would be faced with no objection at all. They had to hang on to each other as much as they could, and the proximity helped. Their own heat emanated from their bodies, calming one another.

Stopping to think about it, Castiel was certain that nearly anything Jimmy would be willing to offer him would be comforting, because, the comfort itself, lied on their presence, not exactly on their gestures, if that makes any sense. Sure, being pretty much inseparable was something already normal, daily, for them. But having each other was yet something else.

For the first time since they got captured, Castiel thanked God for them to be together into this. Obviously he would prefer it if Jimmy were alone back home with Gabriel, seeing his friends, practicing with his team, and even hooking up with his girlfriend – okay, perhaps all of those except the last one – but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t thankful that he wasn’t alone. He was certain, he wouldn’t last more than a week if it weren’t for his obsession with protecting his twin.

The car eventually came to stop, forcing Castiel away from his thoughts. Crowley and Miss Masters went out first and only after the man knocked on the window did Castiel find the courage to actually open the door. He still took a deep breath, though, and looked at Jimmy, intertwining their fingers as his twin lightly squeezed his hand, looking for support. Castiel threw him a smile and they finally went out as well after Jimmy’s nod.

Castiel couldn’t help noticing how Miss Masters stood a few steps behind Crowley, and he wondered if she was his slave. Probably, if her behavior towards him was anything to go by. For example, she looked completely more uncomfortable in the car when he was around than when it was just the twins. Or perhaps she was just afraid of losing his job, Castiel couldn’t really tell.

With firm and strong steps – unlike Castiel’s and Jimmy’s, who, just for the record, were wearing high heels –, Crowley led them inside a building much like the bank/hotel they had just gotten out of. Except that this one was definitely more hidden. There weren’t people strolling by the streets, neither were there other buildings around. Actually, the place looked secluded, if that was even the correct word.

A few paintings decorated the inside and as they walked further into the place, things started to look more expensive. Well, that until Crowley opened two wooden doors that led apparently to the back of a stage. There, Castiel realized, was where the slaves were kept before the auction. Obviously he only knew that because there were others already there, also wearing female costumes, both boys and girls. Truly, the only difference between them and the twins was that the others were inside cages.

Yes, Crowley kept the future slaves inside _cages_ before the auction. Noticing Castiel’s disgusted expression, the foreign man chuckled with the back of his throat, a disturbing sound the younger Novak never wanted to hear again.

“They’re inside those cages since they got out of the ship, James. What, did you think all of my items were treated as good as you two?” He laughed once more, this time a little louder and more amused. “Please, only my best possessions deserve that. Obviously I won’t allow them to get dirty – no one would buy them like that – but hotels are too much of a privilege, really.”

Everything Castiel wanted to do at that moment – except finding a way to get Jimmy out of there – was punching Crowley right between his eyes. The stupid bastard thought he could simply use children like that? Sighing, Castiel remembered that, yes, he could, because that was exactly what he was doing.

They kept on walking and the younger twin decided to clear his mind, trying to only think about the feeling of Jimmy’s hand in his. It was truly calming and he managed to lower his heartbeat, which had sped up to light speed since they entered that room.

As Castiel pulled his brother a little closer, Crowley opened another door, that one to the right side of the place. Once they get inside, Castiel noticed that it was just some kind of cleaning room without the needed equipment to be called that. Instead of brushes or squeegees there was simply a golden cage standing in the center.

The certainty that both he and Jimmy would be thrown inside it until the time their auction started made a boiling anger form itself inside Castiel’s chest. He managed to control it enough not to let it show it, though, as Crowley indicated the cage with his head. Miss Masters instantly opened it with a golden key and they both smiled at the twins.

“You two will be waiting here. Miss Masters will come to pick you up in about half an hour,” Crowley announced.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Castiel made his way inside, letting go of Jimmy’s hand. His twin glared at the foreigner for a few more moments before following the younger. Fortunately, the cage was high enough for them to stand comfortably in it. Also, it was rather large and there was a purple and gold blanket covering what was supposed to be the bottom of it.

Miss Masters locked the door and as both she and Crowley left the room – thankfully leaving the lights on – Castiel sat down. Those high heels were killing his feet and it was definitely a relief to take them out. He accidently moaned for that reason and in less than a second, Jimmy was kneeling in front of him, heels out as well.

“We have half an hour to kill,” he said suggestively.

For as much as Castiel wanted to dive into that craziness they had gotten themselves into, he wasn’t sure if that was the right time. Obviously he wanted to kiss Jimmy and have him right on top of that blanket, but he was also afraid of what would happen next. He knew what would happen until that moment, was kind of prepared for it. Yet, now that they were there, what was the next move? Wait for the auction, be sold and then what? Go to some stranger’s house and satisfy whatever kinkily desperate needs he had?

When Jimmy crawled closer, straddling Castiel’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, surely with the intention of kissing him, the younger teen stopped his attempt, putting a hand on his waist as the other cupped his cheek. Jimmy seemed confused, tilting his head slightly to the side as Castiel used to do, and that right there was adorable.

“I want this, Jimmy, but don’t you think we should wait?”

Shaking his head, Jimmy rubbed his hair underneath Castiel’s chin in some kind of asking for affection. To be honest, he looked like a cat, and just like one, he managed to make the tender move look sexy as well, sensual in the most truthful meaning of the word.

“I want you to be the first to kiss me, Cas,” he whispered, raising his head higher so that his breath could brush against Castiel’s neck.

Just like it should, the small action made the younger boy shiver madly, almost closing his eyes and allowing that amazing feeling to take over him.

“You have already been kissed, Jimmy,” Castiel reminded him.

Jimmy nodded, his hair caressing the side of Castiel’s face. “True, but I want you to be my first and only man,” the teen explained.

If Jimmy kept on saying things like that, he wouldn’t have to worry about being a virgin anymore, because Castiel would have it covered in just a moment. Smiling slightly and rubbing his hand up his twin’s back, the younger Novak let out a small breath.

“You know that won’t be possible.”

Honestly, Castiel didn’t know why he was still saying that. He was just wasting their time, that’s what he was doing. Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about another man touching his twin, owning him like an animal.

“It is, because to me you’re my only one, Cas. It doesn’t matter that someone else will touch me, I will always belong to you and to you only,” he promised.

As if that was everything he needed to hear, Castiel whimpered huskily and pulled Jimmy in, sealing their lips for the first time. _God_ how much did he want that? It wasn’t even possible to be put in words. Although he thought he would feel dirty, exactly the contrary happened. Kissing Jimmy felt _right_ , as if he had been born to be with him, to have him against his body, and to know that he was his, in the best meaning of the word.

It was just a press of lips during the first few seconds, just the two of them getting to finally know each other for real. But as much as Castiel liked the tenderness and the slowness, the kiss intensified pretty quickly. The tenderness was still there, but both boys wanted something more to satisfy themselves.

Castiel’s hand wandered to the back of Jimmy’s neck, digging itself in it and pressing them both closer, stopping the older twin from moving away even if he wanted to. The little moan that left Jimmy’s lips when Castiel lightly tugged at his locks was just delightful. He ran his nails down the younger’s back, making Castiel’s mouth fall open and giving Jimmy the chance to slip his tongue inside.

Not remembering when a kiss had felt so good, Castiel fought his twin’s tongue, searching for the dominance that was quickly given to him. As Jimmy entangled his fingers in the white piece of cloth Castiel was wearing, the younger teen licked at the roof of his brother’s mouth, biting down on his bottom lip strong enough to leave that tingling feeling, but not enough to draw blood.

The older twin’s head fell back at that, baring his throat to Castiel. Immediately, he took the invitation, moving his lips towards the new area of skin. His teeth scraped against it, making Jimmy contort himself under Castiel’s touches and that only made the younger boy want to mark him up.

Without thinking twice, he sank his teeth into that oh-so-perfect neck, sucking and licking at it just after. The prettiest sounds left Jimmy, who tried biting down on his lip to keep it down, although it wasn’t of much help. Not that Castiel was complaining, he would much rather hear his twin giving himself completely to him.

Still, someone could hear them, and therefore Castiel kissed his lips again, pushing him back until he was lying on the blanket. The older boy opened his eyes, which had fallen closed sometime after the throwing of head, and looked back at his brother once he draw back, breathing heavily.

They stared at each other, their blue eyes almost black with the lust blowing through their pupils, and they knew they could both keep on going with this forever, if only they were allowed. But they weren’t, and so Castiel licked his lips, avoiding to look at Jimmy’s ones. He sat back, watching as his twin moved closer, trying to pull him back to his neck.

“I want you to mark me, Cas. I want them to see; to see that I’m only yours,” Jimmy whispered, breathing still unsteady.

If he were to be honest with himself, Castiel wanted that just as much as he did, but reality had dawned on him. What if he marked Jimmy and their owner decided to punish the older boy for that, only because Castiel had been selfish enough to leave a mark of possession?

“I can’t do that, Jimmy,” he said sadly, holding his brother’s wrists and making him face him.

Jimmy was desperate for more; it was easy to see it. Yet, it was also easy to see that he wanted it so much because he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget where they were, who they were. And Castiel wanted that too, obviously, but it would only be worse. Sooner or later someone would wake them from their fairytale dream and things would be even crueler and more horrific than they already were.

“Please,” the older pleaded, trying to grind his crotch against Castiel’s. “Please, Cas, show them I belong to you, they have to know, they…”

Suddenly, Jimmy was wrapped in Castiel’s arms, sobbing almost uncontrollably. Trying to calm him down, the younger boy caressed his hair, rocking them back and forth in a slow rhythm.

“It’s okay, Jimmy, it’s okay. I’m here, we’re okay. It’ll be okay,” Castiel tried, although his voice was starting to shake.

Shaking his head, Jimmy slid his hand inside Castiel’s costume, searching for more skin to bring him comfort. He continued to cry and Castiel just wanted him _to stop_ , why wouldn’t he _stop_?

“I’m scared, Cas. I’m scared for you, and I’m scared for me. I don’t know what will happen, and I just wish I could make things go back to the way they were,” Jimmy babbled.

Castiel didn’t stop moving his fingers through his hair until the sounds of his crying decreased, and even then he didn’t move his twin away. Still, he leaned away a little so that they could see each other.

“If things went back to the way they were, you’d still be with Amelia and I’d still be complaining about not having your attention,” Castiel pointed out.

Shrugging, Jimmy sniffed.

“At least we’d be safe. I mean, eventually I’d tell you how I felt, right?”

Smiling a little, Castiel started to trace the lines of his face with a gentle finger. “You tell me.”

A long moment went by before Jimmy answered. “I wouldn’t, would I?”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Castiel agreed in a soft tone.

Jimmy rubbed the heels of his palms on his eyes.

“I’m so stupid.”

Laughing a little, Castiel moved his finger dawn his twin’s jaw. “No, Jimmy, you are not. But you had something you esteemed back at school, and Amelia helped you have it.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, big deal. I traded happiness for fame for too long, Cas. If I had just swallowed my pride and told you how I felt…It’s not like I didn’t have opportunities. We were alone at the locker room the day we got captured. And back home Gabriel was still working. If only I had told you, we wouldn’t have gone to the party and would be safe; happy.”

Castiel frowned at his brother, stopping his finger’s movement.

“James, are you suggesting this is your fault?”

“No, I’m affirming it,” Jimmy said stubbornly.

Moving his finger down his twin’s arm now, Castiel twitched his nose.

“If this was anyone’s fault, it’s mine, James.”

Sitting up, Jimmy met Castiel’s eyes. “Yours? Are you out of your mind?”

“No, James,” Castiel said tiredly. “I was distracted because of that feeling and didn’t think about telling you to continue down the street instead of taking the shortcut.”

Jimmy blinked at him a few times before the anger dawned on him.

“You’re not supposed to tell me that! I’m the older and _I_ should worry about our safety, not the contrary! _I_ should be the one wanting to beat Crowley’s ass, _I_ should be the one to take care of you when you’re sick, _I_ should be the one to help you through this, _I_ …”

The look Castiel threw at him then made him stop. The younger twin knew the tears were watering his eyes, because he _wanted_ to be the one to do all those things for Jimmy. It was not like an obligation, it was pure instinct and caring for his twin.

“Really, you want to have a fight _now_?” he asked, his voice all of a sudden feeling small, powerless.

Immediately, Jimmy buried his face on his hands, and his body started shaking once more. Castiel scooted closer to him, holding his chin in order to make him raise his head. Slowly, it worked and their identical eyes were locked once again.

“I do all those things because I want to. Protecting you is all I can think about, Jimmy. As you said, you belong to me, and my deed is to keep you safe. I don’t care if I’m younger, the time difference is minimum, and it shouldn’t matter to you either.” He hesitated before continuing, licking at his lips as if wondering if that was a good idea. “Ruby said back at the ship that it looked like we were made for each other. I believe it, Jimmy, I believe it with everything that I am. But so it can be true, you have to believe it as well. We’re one, always have been, and things will always be this way, because you complete me and I complete you. Always together, you and I.”

Before he could think about completing what he was saying, Jimmy’s lips were on his and Jimmy’s hands were cupping his face, scattered tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I believe it Cas, I promise you I believe it. You’re mine, just as much as I’m yours, and not because we are twins, but because I want you. God, Cas, I want you,” Jimmy said hurriedly, his voice failing at the end of some words.

Castiel held his shoulders, kissing him back furiously, because that was the only way he had to show Jimmy how much he meant to him.

“I love you, Jimmy,” Castiel said before he could stop it.

The words felt different now from all the other times he had said them. Truly, now they meant something else, and it was good to hear the difference, to know that it was there. And Jimmy knew it too, Castiel was certain of that.

For a splint of a second the younger boy felt it like those words had been said too soon. Not that he didn’t feel that way – he loved Jimmy more than anything, and certainly more than as a brother. Still, the older teen took a while to answer, what worried Castiel.

The feeling didn’t last long, though.

“I love you too, Cas,” Jimmy replied with a grin.

And Castiel realized he had taken a while because he was savoring and understanding the words before answering. Just like he had said before, Castiel would do anything for Jimmy, but at that moment he swore he would make him happy again. At that moment, Castiel swore he would die for his twin, and he would do it with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nails thrusting in the back of his hand made Castiel turn towards his twin. Jimmy was breathing heavily again, but now he didn’t look scared. He looked damn well terrified. Instantaneously Castiel pulled him into his arms, not caring if Crowley would yell at them. No, his twin needed him, and Castiel would never deny Jimmy anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, will you guys kill me if I confess I forgot I had to post last Thursday? Because I totally did. D: I'm so sorry, guys, it's just that my life's been a mess right now. ;-; Anyways, here's another chapter, and I promise I'll try not to forget it the next time!

When it happened, Jimmy was lying on his chest and they were playing with each other’s fingers, even laughing a little as one of them started a thumb war eventually. But that feeling of calmness that had taken over the twins – they had been there for a while, after all, at least forty minutes after they had stopped kissing so desperately – vanished quickly once the door of the room opened. They didn’t dare to move, afraid any little disturbance might be the final step for their world to fall apart.

Miss Maters was the one behind the door, hairbrush and a set of keys on her hands. Castiel wanted to glare at her, but he still had to act as Jimmy, since she could somehow contact Crowley about their attempt to spare the older boy. The woman didn’t say a word as she opened the cage and threw the hairbrush inside, going to wait by the door, simply pointing outside with her head. It was time then.

Patting Jimmy’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze, Castiel reached for the high heels. His twin got the cue and put his ones on as well, standing up just after and almost falling, only not doing so because Castiel carefully held him. They shared a look that told the younger boy that Jimmy was panicking, although trying to keep himself under control. Nodding a little as a form of reassurance, Castiel intertwined their fingers, leading them both out of the cage and ignoring the hairbrush. Miss Masters squeezed her eyes at them, but once again remained quietly, shrugging and showing the way to the stage where the auction would happen.

As they followed the woman, Castiel could feel Jimmy start to tremble by his side. He wanted to turn his head and kiss the worries out of him, but right now they had to deal with what was in front of them. Of course, if they were alone, the younger boy wouldn’t think twice about pulling Jimmy closer and claiming his lips; still, they were not, and he was pretty sure that Miss Masters wouldn’t be very pleased if they asked her for a moment so that they could exchange saliva before being sold.

So he kept quiet, even if his eyes darted to the right more than necessary. Castiel knew he had to act as if he were Jimmy, but he was just so worried…They would spend probably years in some stranger’s house, having to call it their home and to please said stranger. Some part of his mind kept on telling him that they would find a way out of this nightmare, that he had nothing to fear. And even so, he knew that the two of them making an escape would be practically impossible. Yet, he wouldn’t give up. If only one of the twins could get out, then Castiel would rather it to be Jimmy.

Miss Masters told them to wait behind fancy red curtains as she disappeared through them. It was obvious that on the other said Crowley was making the auction, since Castiel could hear some whispering and the auctioneer’s voice laughing at something. The moment they were alone, Jimmy turned to Castiel, tears forming in his eyes and breathing increasing.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Castiel soothed him, cupping his cheeks. “We’re gonna be okay, remember? They won’t do anything to us, Crowley will just announce that we’re here, someone will probably shout a number, and that will be it.”

Slowly, Jimmy nodded, even if he was still breathing like he had just run a marathon. Making sure no one else was around, Castiel leaned down to kiss him quickly and that seemed to have more of an effect on the soothing process. Jimmy swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing with the action. Before someone could come around, Castiel took a step back, taking his twin’s hand in his own again.

“Okay, we can do this,” Jimmy assured, and now there was a small smile on his lips.

With a smile of his own, Castiel agreed and turned around so that he would face the curtain once more. He was immensely glad that his words and touches worked pretty well when the subject was calming Jimmy down, because, if they didn’t, Castiel would be desperate without knowing what else to do. Singing was the only other thing he knew that worked as well, but it’s not like he could start singing everywhere, especially during the auction, and that’s why he brought Jimmy’s hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it just a second before the curtains opened to reveal them.

It was chaos, at the same time that it was organized. There were man and women sitting in rolls of chairs that seemed to be endless, and Castiel and Jimmy were standing on a stage, Crowley to their far right, a microphone in his hands. The audience was still fighting because of the last auction, but as soon as their eyes fell on the twins, they all stopped. Castiel swallowed, because he knew that was never a good sign.

“And here they are, our most precious load of the night. The twins, James and Castiel, both seventeen years old,” Crowley announced as if they were the rarest meat in stock. His eyes were sparkling when the younger boy turned to face him, controlling his urge to snarl at the auctioneer. He was still pretending to be Jimmy, and he had to do a good job with it if he wanted to make it believable.

Bids started to be thrown at the skies as soon as the word ‘twins’ left Crowley’s mouth, but they seemed to get higher when they got to know that the boys were underage. The sick bastards were screaming so loud that Castiel almost raised his hands to cover his ears. He felt ashamed of the clothes he was wearing, and if it weren’t for how mad he was at the whole situation, he was sure he would be blushing.

Although he had a pretty kinky list of sexual experiences, dressing in female lingerie wasn’t exactly one of the items. His fingers tightened around Jimmy’s hand and the older boy turned to face him, his blue eyes wide and scared. Castiel gave him a small nod and turned back to the audience. If this was hard for him, he couldn’t even fathom how it was for his twin. Jimmy had always been the good one, going to church every time Gabe invited him – which wasn’t much, but it was still worth it.

And Castiel was the addicted one. The one who had been involved with drugs, alcohol and orgies way too many times to count. He still remembered how hard it was to face Jimmy back then, to know that he was disappointing him. Still, that was the time when he thought his twin couldn’t care less about him. Even if Jimmy was one of the three people who helped him during rehab – the other two being Jo and Gabriel –, he was still far away. At that very moment, Castiel could still feel how it hurt to remember Jimmy not sparing more than a glance at him in school. When they were partners in some project, the older did the entire job and then sent Castiel a copy.

Those times were probably one of the main reasons why Castiel ceded to Balthazar so easily, taking the drugs only the second time he was offered, which happened after two weeks of their dating. Of course, ‘dating’ was what they called it, but it was more like a casual encounter. They were together most of the times Castiel was out of his house, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t aware that Balthazar cheated on him every time they weren’t. Honestly, he still asked himself what took him so long to break up with him. Perhaps thinking he didn’t deserve something better? Well, he still thought that and now there he was, having a forbidden, hidden relationship with his twin brother.

Jimmy always watched over him when they were little, and Castiel knew it was his fault that they fell apart so easily. He remembered when it first started, back at school. They had just changed because Gabe couldn’t afford their older one anymore, and Jimmy made friends so quickly that it was some kind of shock to Castiel. Everyone loved him, treated him as a star, and the younger didn’t want to be in his way. It was obvious that almost nobody liked him, exactly because Jimmy loved him. They envied him, wanted to be in his place. Hell, rumors even started being spread that they lied together. And Castiel couldn’t take Jimmy’s happiness away from him.

So he stood back, watched from afar. When Jimmy asked him to come to a party, he lied, saying he had to finish a very important project. He only allowed himself to be near his twin when they were alone inside their house. They still watched movies together, and sometimes went out for ice cream. It was during that time, when Jimmy also started taking his distance, that Castiel met Balthazar. If he said it took them a month to start going out he’d be lying. And if he said it took him a week to decide he wouldn’t talk to Jimmy again, even inside their house, well…People would have to start calling ‘three days’ a  ‘week’.

“I offer a million dollars for the package,” a male voice pulled Castiel out of his thoughts, making him turn to the crowd. He couldn’t recognize the man, since the others were still shouting, this time because they thought it was ‘outrageous’ to place such a high bid.

Nails thrusting in the back of his hand made Castiel turn towards his twin. Jimmy was breathing heavily again, but now he didn’t look scared. He looked damn well _terrified_. Instantaneously Castiel pulled him into his arms, not caring if Crowley would yell at them. No, his twin needed him, and Castiel would never deny Jimmy anything.

“C-Cas, it’s him. It’s the man, Cas, I can’t do this, Cas, please,” the older boy pleaded, blue eyes looking deep into Castiel’s. Tears were falling to Jimmy’s cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, hiding his face on his chest.

Trying to make some sense out of the words, Castiel raked his hands through Jimmy’s hair, thanking God that the buyers were too worried about each other to pay them any mind. “Jimmy, what are you talking about?” Castiel inquired. “Who’s that man, where is he?”

But Jimmy didn’t have to answer. The man repeated his bid and all the eyes fell on him. He was leaned against the wall to the left, arms crossed against his chest. His green eyes were as hard as Castiel remembered, but they looked way scarier when pointed directly at him. He didn’t smirk at the younger boy once their gazes locked, and that made a chill run through Castiel’s body. Jimmy had every right to be terrified and, suddenly, their plan of doing their buyer’s will didn’t seem that good anymore.

With slow steps, the blonde man from the painting in the hallway that led to Crowley’s room back in the hotel approached the stage. He didn’t move his eyes from Castiel’s and the boy refused to let him think he was superior to him in anyway. It wasn’t of much avail, though, since the man apparently didn’t need any confirmation as to how any other person in that room was only a carpet for him to clean his shoes on. He wasn’t cocky, or mischievous, and that realization made Castiel swallowed. That man was scarred, and the fact alone that he was offering that much money on them, meant he already had enough plans of what to do.

“Mr. Winchester!” Crowley greeted the mysterious man. “I told you I’d find something you’d like,” the auctioneer said, a smirk painting his features in a way that made Castiel’s insides twist. He suddenly felt like he was going to be sick with everything that was happening around him in such a short amount of time. Jimmy was still hiding behind him, and knowing that he wouldn’t be able to protect him against that man was simply unbearable.

The green-eyed didn’t seem very happy with Crowley’s statement. “Do you take my offer or not?” he pressed on, clearly irritated. Castiel could almost see the little sparkles flying past his lips, and he decided then that he never wanted to have them directed at Jimmy.

Crowley’s mouth fell slightly open. “Well, of course, Mr. Winchester! They are yours; I’m only going to…” the man started, but that ‘Mr. Winchester’ stopped him.

“You will nothing. I’m taking the boys with me to my house. You can pass by tomorrow evening to collect your payment.” Without allowing Crowley to say another word, Mr. Winchester turned towards Jimmy and Castiel. “As for you, follow me, don’t question me, obey me; or you’ll suffer the consequences.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind was cleared from thoughts when the door opened and the blonde man glared at the twins inquisitively, as if they were stupid for being afraid of him. Okay, Castiel wasn’t exactly afraid, but he worried for his twin. In fact, right then he was pretty sure Jimmy would start convulsing any moment now. And yet, the older twin was the first one to enter the car, sitting by Mr. Winchester’s right side. The man didn’t touch him, though, and Castiel only moved to get in through the door on the left once he was sure the man wouldn’t hurt his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter that explains why this work is rated! Yay! c: But a friendly reminder: don't be deceived by what you can interpret of this specific part. Things are still to change a whole freaking lot in this story. ;-;

Crowley pushed the twins to the backstage to get them ready for that Mr. Winchester, and Castiel hated the fact that Jimmy was shaking maddeningly by his side. His twin needed him, and he couldn’t do any fucking thing to help him. What kind of brother was he? His only job was to keep Jimmy safe, and, even if the older insisted over and over that their getting to the auction was his fault, there was no way he could argue with the fact that the one to blame for his fear was Castiel.

The younger boy was the one who wasn’t strong enough to get them out of that place. One plan was the only thing he had come up with, and it had only proved to be a stupid idea. How could he have really thought he would be able to see Jimmy pleasuring a man when he was right in front of him? Of course, they had already confessed to each other, agreed that was the best chance they had to get to a real plan later on, but…Castiel wouldn’t be able to see it. Especially not now that he knew his twin loved him as much as he did.

His heart was beating fast as Crowley yelled at Miss Masters, telling her to get James and Castiel ready for their new owner. He had a huge grin painting his features, and Castiel was never more scared of him than at that very moment. The teen swallowed hard and, as soon as Crowley went back to the front of the stage, he could feel Jimmy’s hands trying to grip some kind of garment in the younger’s body, but only being met with the tight lingerie. Castiel ran his fingers through his twin’s hair soothingly, although his hands were a little bit shaky and he knew it was probably not helping him that much.

After having licked his lips and checked to see if there was anybody around looking at them while Miss Masters looked for a comb, Castiel looked down at Jimmy. The older boy was still shaking, but he seemed a bit more relaxed with the movements of the younger’s fingers. He had always liked it, having Castiel combing his hair with nothing but his hands, especially when they were going to sleep, or when the younger was singing to him.

Jimmy didn’t look at him, choosing to stay with his head buried into the crook of Castiel’s neck, his ragged breathing reaching the boy’s sensitive skin and making him shiver slightly. It was cold in that place, and considering that their garments hadn’t exactly been designed to make anyone warmer, having Jimmy blowing hot air into his neck was almost torturing. Castiel kept his other arm around his twin’s waist, playing absently with the red fabric that served to cover only part of his exposed back.

Miss Masters tried to comb Castiel’s hair first, since he was the one with his head up, but didn’t get much result, since the boy’s raven locks were too stubborn to stay in place. She tried for all of fifteen seconds to pull Jimmy away from the younger twin, but when he refused to let go, she simply rolled his eyes, knowing it wouldn’t make that much of a difference anyway. What she did do was adjusting Castiel’s lingerie, and he wanted to complain that she was violating his personal space, but, considering the situation they were in, he wondered if he still had any.

Yet, when she tried to touch Jimmy, Castiel decided it was time to interfere. “Don’t you dare touching him,” he hissed from between clenched teeth, his blue eyes burning with fire. “We’re not your property anymore, and no one has the right to touch us but Mr. Winchester.”

Truly, he hated using the name of their buyer – the man who would most certainly ruin their lives – as something against their former abusers, but there was no way that Castiel would allow anyone to lay a finger on Jimmy if he could stop it. Obviously, his words only showed that he had agreed with being someone’s property; still, it was better than seeing Jimmy being mistreated. Hell, more than once had he thought how badly he wanted to be in this situation alone, even if he was sure he wouldn’t be able to get through a quarter of the time without getting insane.

For some reason Castiel couldn’t comprehend at the moment, Miss Masters didn’t glare at him, forced her way through his barriers, or anything remotely close to it. Instead, she simply smirked at the Novak and looked at the older twin, bowing at the two of them. Something told the raven haired boy that was the worst thing she could have done in that very moment, and his stomach started turning unpleasantly.

“Follow me,” Miss Masters said then, her voice like silk. Her short, blonde hair shook along with her head as she tried to control a laugh that didn’t please Castiel at all, mainly because he was sure there was nothing funny about the situation.

Lightly, Castiel raised Jimmy’s chin, smiling at him. His twin’s eyes were a little puffy, which indicated he had been crying. Castiel’s chest tightened at the sight, but he kept his smile in place, not wanting to alarm Jimmy more than he already was. They held eyes for all of three seconds before the older nodded, knowing they had to go now. That knowledge made Castiel sick, so much that his twin had to lace their hands and pull him after Miss Masters.

They stopped walking in front of a black limousine, and the younger boy slightly tilted his head to the side. That was certainly not the type of car he figured Mr. Winchester would be driving, even if the Novak knew he was a powerful man. Well, perhaps not powerful, but rich for sure. Who was crazy enough to spend a million dollars in one night? And worst of all, give such amount of money to _Crowley_ of all people.

His mind was cleared from thoughts when the door opened and the blonde man glared at the twins inquisitively, as if they were stupid for being afraid of him. Okay, Castiel wasn’t exactly afraid, but he worried for his twin. In fact, right then he was pretty sure Jimmy would start convulsing any moment now. And yet, the older twin was the first one to enter the car, sitting by Mr. Winchester’s right side. The man didn’t touch him, though, and Castiel only moved to get in through the door on the left once he was sure the man wouldn’t hurt his twin.

The door closed behind him as soon as he found himself inside the car and he suddenly became claustrophobic inside it. He chanced a glance at Jimmy and decided right then that he shouldn’t have. His twin was in the verge of tears once again, his limbs trembling so much that the younger could see it even from the distance. And again Castiel could do nothing but watching.

For most part of the ride, there was silence. Mr. Winchester was a man of few words, Castiel noticed quickly, expressing his needs with nothing aside from his cold eyes. He watched the twins during what seemed like an eternity before turning towards Jimmy, sizing him up, as if trying to decide whether he had done a good purchase or not.

“Red slut,” Mr. Winchester called, referring to Jimmy. Castiel saw red for a moment, anger taking over him, but he knew that, sooner or later, the names would start, and so he remained in silence. “Put that whore mouth of yours to some use.”

Jimmy’s head snapped up, his eyes filled with fear. The younger twin was taken by desperation, he should have known their owner would want to start with the more experienced of them. Not knowing what to do, Castiel searched for his twin’s gaze, telling him without words that he could do it if it was too much for him.

Something in Jimmy changed when their eyes met and, before Castiel could say anything to try and make Mr. Winchester choose him instead, the older Novak was on his knees in front of the man, his shaky hands fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants. Castiel held his breath as Jimmy pulled the man’s cock out of his boxers. He saw the small hint of hesitation on his slightly parted lips as his tongue darted out and licked Mr. Winchester’s shaft from base to tip.

It was obvious how the man shivered, his hand instantaneously gripping Jimmy’s hair for leverage. Or at least that was what he thought it was for, until he heard a small whine of pain coming from his brother’s lips as Mr. Winchester forced him down his dick. Jimmy didn’t gag, though, and Castiel counted that as a small victory.

Knowing he would soon be told to do something as well, Castiel moved before commanded to do so. He crawled closer to Mr. Winchester, watching the man’s gaze fall on him as he kneeled, pressed up against his side. The younger boy searched for any kind of permission to keep on going, moving only after he was granted it with a small nod from the blonde man.

Closing his eyes, Castiel led his mouth towards Mr. Winchester’s neck, pressing small, soft kisses along the skin as his hands worked on his shirt’s buttons, opening only the first three so that he could ghost his fingers across the man’s chest. He was playing with his owner, distracting him from his twin so that he would slow his movements and Jimmy could take the lead, bobbing his head at his own accord.

“You’re the virgin, aren’t you?” the man asked after a moment. Castiel had been watching Jimmy with the corner of his eyes, and had to contain a sigh of relief when he noticed that his strategy had worked. The younger twin nodded, continuing his ministrations up their owner’s skin until he reached his ear, where he bit the skin gently before sucking it into his mouth. “Figures. What’s the name of the red one?”

Once again the younger Novak looked at his twin. There were tears now running from Jimmy’s eyes, and Castiel knew they weren’t because of the effort to keep his mouth open and his head moving.  The older didn’t look up at the mention of his nickname, only pulled away slightly to cough before taking the man’s shaft back into his mouth in one go.

“Castiel,” the teen answered, nosing at Mr. Winchester’s jaw line. “I’m James,” he added before the blonde had the chance to ask, getting himself a hum of acknowledgement. Jimmy then raised his hand to roll the man’s balls on his hands, alternating his sucking from there and back to his cock, getting a few grunts.

“Dean.” It was Mr. Winchester’s voice, and Castiel realized that must be his name. Uncommon, but his was also, so he didn’t comment on it. He could catch small hints that the green-eyed man’s voice was softer, though, and he wondered if, maybe, he only used that rough exterior while in public. Perhaps they still had a chance of getting out of this alive.

Carefully, Castiel scratched Mr. Winchester’s – _Dean’s_ – chest with his blunt nails, which brought the man to start fucking into his twin’s mouth. Worried, the younger boy looked down, only to see that Jimmy had stopped crying and was taking everything pretty well. “I was going to hire someone to teach you some things, but I think Castiel down there can do it himself. You two will share a bedroom in my house, but…,” Dean stopped, groaning and closing his eyes. “But you’ll answer my every calling, do you understand?”

Both of the twins nodded, Jimmy taking the Dean’s shaft out of his mouth to suck on the tip. Things were working well; Castiel could have hope. They would sleep together, and if Dean was that gentle with them every time, he figured it wouldn’t be so bad to be his slave. Back home the twins only had Gabriel, and he could barely maintain them. Dean, though, was a rich man, and apparently would treat them right.

Still, Castiel remembered the smirk Miss Masters threw their way when they were leaving the auction, and he was unsure whether he should worry about it or not. Dean seemed like a good person. Even if he was cold and distant, his mood changed completely when the twins began their ministrations, so perhaps he was just tired? It could be a possibility…

After Jimmy took Dean back fully into his throat, it only took three more bobs of his head for the man to come down his throat, his fingers tightening on the older boy’s hair and reaching Castiel’s ass to grab at it. The younger twin gasped with the surprise, but remained quiet otherwise, knowing he couldn’t complain about the violation. He swallowed, though, sitting back in his place as Jimmy swallowed Dean’s come.

Castiel watched as his twin coughed almost gagged, Dean finally releasing his hair. Jimmy fell back on his ass instantaneously, and the younger didn’t think twice about helping him back into his former seat as Dean fixed his pants. He still didn’t care much about the twins, but the younger boy could only be glad he still hadn’t hurt them.

When he was sure Jimmy was as okay as he would be, he went back to his seat. Dean didn’t complain, and Castiel found that odd, but remained quiet. Perhaps the blonde man liked seeing the boys taking care of each other, and maybe even got off to it. Castiel didn’t dare allow his mind to go too far into this topic, because he knew he would only be more hopeful, and that was still not the time for that to happen.

The rest of the ride passed by in a blur, and Castiel could see Dean’s hand twitching one time or another. Yet, he wasn’t paying attention at their owner. His eyes were focused on Jimmy, as was his mind. Castiel couldn’t stop worrying about him, and how he was staring out the window longingly. He clearly didn’t see how they were blessed having been bought by Dean.

Out of a sudden, the car stopped, and Castiel was pulled away from his thoughts. The door to his side opened and he looked at Dean for the permission to leave. Once the man nodded, he got out of the car, thanking the driver or whoever it was that had opened the door. He then made his way to the right of the car, just in time to see Jimmy getting out, another man having opened the door for him.

To be honest, the only thing Castiel wanted to do was pull Jimmy back into his arms and whisper soft things in his ear; promise him that they would be alright and that Dean would turn out not to be as bad as they thought he would. Still, before he could do anything at all, Jimmy was brushing past him and walking towards the front door, where he waited to be admitted or for Dean to join him.

Disoriented, Castiel stood there, his mouth slightly agape. What had happened in those few minutes? Had the younger boy done something to upset his twin? He had helped him as much as he could, hadn’t he? Perhaps…Castiel swallowed, a sharp pain twisting his chest into several knots. Perhaps Jimmy had finally accepted that Castiel was the reason for them to be there.

With his heart in his hand, Castiel barely noticed when Dean put a hand on the small of his back and guided him towards where Jimmy waited for them. He felt like the world was closing around him, and so he couldn’t exactly take in his surroundings. Truth be told, he only remembered two men opening a double door, climbing stairs and stopping in front yet another door, which was locked when they reached it.

His vision was blurry, his chest aching maddeningly, and if Dean said something, he didn’t hear him. Something about breakfast and some hour in the morning got to his ears, but that was about it. Next thing he knew, Castiel was alone with Jimmy in a bedroom, his arms enveloping his stomach as if he was trying to hide in on himself.

Castiel watched as Jimmy walked slowly to the bed, only removing the red heels he had been wearing before lying down, facing the window on the right. “Jimmy?” the younger inquired, his voice small and slightly broken. He didn’t know if he wanted to know why his twin was suddenly pretending he didn’t exist, but he had to.

“Not now, Castiel,” was the only answer he was given, Jimmy closing his eyes and pulling the covers over himself.

Trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes, Castiel took a vacillating step towards the bed, almost falling. The white heels suddenly were too difficult to walk with. “But, Jimmy, we…,” he tried again as he tightened his grip at his sides.

“I said not now, Castiel.” Jimmy’s voice was hard, and Castiel lost his ground. It felt as if he was an ethereal being, a soul without a body, and, at the same time, everything felt too heavy; his limbs, his head, his mind.

Breathing harshly, Castiel tried to decide what to do. His brain was fogged, though, and he had no idea where he should be at the moment. He could walk to the bed, but he felt disgusted with himself for some reason. Jimmy had only used that tone of voice with him once, and it had been when he was still taking drugs and trying to throw his life away.

Digging his nails into his skin so hard that they drew blood, Castiel sat at the only empty corner of the bedroom, the farther one from the bed. His twin was already asleep, he noticed by the smooth rise and fall of his chest, and so Castiel closed his eyes as well, hiding his face in between his knees.

For the first time since he had gone clean, Castiel missed the ecstasy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds of drawers opening and closing reached Castiel’s ears, as well as running water, which made the younger Novak frown. He then felt something damp being pressed to his neck and realized he had closed his eyes. Slowly, Castiel opened them again to see Jimmy pressing a wet cloth to his neck. The hallucinating teen wondered where his brother had managed to find water, but the thought was sent away from his mind once he felt Jimmy’s hands on his back, untying the corset of the angel costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been delaying this chapter for too long, and there are a few reasons for that: 1. I'm going to college now and life's a bit more complicated; 2. I really don't have another finished chapter besides that one yet; 3. This story is gonna end soon (I predict it going up to chapter 25 or so); 4. Destiel is my OTP and what I'm gonna have Dean do is something I'm really hesitant on doing. That being said, I promise I'll try my best, and I'm pretty sure where I want to take this to. Hope you guys like it and not hate me too much! <3

Castiel only remembered nights as restless as that one when he was still under the effects of the drug. His normal symptoms were insomnia, anxiety, and the worst headache he could ever imagine. However, that particular night he was completely clean, and had been so for almost two years now.

Although it still hurt a little, Castiel remembered the exact day he had met Balthazar. It was three years before Gabriel couldn’t pay the school in which they studied anymore. They were both children back then, the Novak boy being twelve years old, and Balthazar fourteen. The drugs came not a month after they had met, and Castiel was already feeling Jimmy trying to make a break for the top. So why would he resist an escape?

For two years he had consumed ecstasy on a daily basis, and weed at least two or three times a week. It depended on how many parties Balthazar wanted to display his new play toy on. Even though Castiel didn’t remember much of what happened when he was under the effects of the drug, he knew those were the times in which he most felt free. He had almost dreamed about flying, and the ecstasy made him feel like he had wings.

Truly, he couldn’t see it back then, but Balthazar only wanted someone to win some money on. He used Castiel as a stripper, dancer, whore, or whatever his _friends_ requested. Most of the times it ended in Castiel waking up with dry come all over his body, especially face, puke covering his clothes, and other stains he didn’t even want to think about.

Still, when he stood up from wherever he was and looked at himself on the mirror, the first thing he noticed was the tears. He never understood why they were there, the drug still fogging his mind, until he managed to think clearly once more, what usually happened a week after the event. Considering the fact that he didn’t stay clean for that long that often, the realization not always dawned on him.

Jo had first talked to him two months after the twins moved to her school. Castiel was curled in on himself, trying to forget the memories that wouldn’t stop flashing in front of his eyes. Balthazar had taken a trip, and so Castiel hadn’t gotten into contact with ecstasy for about a week or more, he didn’t exactly remember. The Novak had fled the classroom, his head pounding and his mouth feeling way too dry for him to concentrate, and Jo just happened to be coming back from the bathroom.

She helped him, even though she had nothing to gain from that, and from then on Castiel realized that she was the one with whom he should be friends. He told her about everything; Jimmy, the ecstasy, Balthazar, the weed, the orgies…Every single detail that he had the guts to put into words. And again she stood by his side, listening and promising that they would find him a way out of this.

And they did. It wasn’t that hard to tell Balthazar off, since he had already grown tired of Castiel and had other people to play with. The drugs came after, and with them came Jimmy. Telling him was quite possibly the hardest part for Castiel. He remembered the exact look of hurt in his twin’s eyes, the worry, the anger, and, above all, the disbelief. But even then, even after Castiel had made the worst mistake of his life, Jimmy had still helped him.

It took the three of them about a year to stop the effects of the drugs, especially without medical help, but they managed it. Castiel hadn’t even looked at ecstasy ever since the middle of their Junior Year, so the first nightmare hit him mostly with surprise than anything else. Of course, there was fear as well, but he was just too shocked to focus on it.

The teen woke up startled, his chest rising and falling repeatedly, and for a moment he forgot where he was. Looking around, there was nothing but darkness surrounding him, and so his first reaction was to bring his knees closer to his chest so that he could support his chin on them. He was sitting on something cold – the ground, he realized belatedly.

Shivering from a sudden breeze that hit him, Castiel raised his head slightly. The memories came back slowly, and once he remembered everything, he desperately tried to find his twin. Jimmy was still in the bed, sleeping in the same position in which he had lain, and so the younger boy felt slightly calmer, even if he couldn’t shake the feeling of desperation that took over him.

His vision was blurry when he managed to focus it on a blanket that was on the bed. Jimmy wasn’t using it, and there was nothing more Castiel wanted to do but reaching for it. Still, his legs hurt like he had just run a marathon, and he didn’t trust them to carry them towards it. So, even with his teeth clattering, the boy stayed on the ground, trying to think about anything else but the cold.

Eventually, he slept again and, after two or three minutes into his dreams, he wished he hadn’t. If he thought the first nightmare had taken him by surprise, this one covered him in fear. There were needles everywhere, scattered along a bedroom much like the one Dean had designated as his and Jimmy’s, although this one was bright, like the designer had taken inspiration from a hospital, or an asylum.

Ghost breezes caressed his skin as he stood in the exact center of the bedroom. There were no furniture, curtains, or carpets, only the white walls, needles, and red puddles that looked a whole awful lot like blood. Castiel tried taking a step forward, but his legs still hurt, and so he decided that it would be wiser to stay in place. Besides, he didn’t know what would wait him outside the bedroom.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the scene presented to him, and dropped his chin to his chest. His head felt too heavy for his body to withstand, and he started feeling sick. Castiel knew he would vomit soon, so he opened his eyes again. The sight that met him was even more terrifying than before. He was still inside the same room, but this time there was fire everywhere aside where the door stood.

Without giving himself a second moment to think, Castiel started running towards it, ignoring the sting of the needles that penetrated the skin of his bare feet. He noticed then that he wasn’t using the angel costume, but white clothes that were certainly from an asylum. The thought struck him combined with desperation, and he started running faster, what made him slip on a puddle.

The blue-eyed fell face-first on the ground and, once he stood up, he could feel the clothes sticking to his body where they had been stained with blood. He kept running, though, the fire already less than an inch away from him, even if he wasn’t sweating. When he reached the door, Castiel struggled with the knob. It was round and his hand wasn’t strong enough to catch and turn it.

Horrified, the raven haired looked back, the flames almost touching his heels. Finally, he managed to grasp the doorknob and tried turning it, only to realize it was locked. There was no way out. Desperate, Castiel turned towards the fire, his back pressed against the door. He started coughing with how difficult it was to breathe, feeling like the air was being slowly drained out of him.

Knowing there was nothing else to do, Castiel simply looked away and tried to contain the tears that were stubbornly trying to fall from his eyes. He closed them, in hopes that, if he didn’t see the fire, it wouldn’t touch him, but it was to no avail. The flames did reach him, and he couldn’t help screaming as the heat consumed him, eating away every part of his memory at the same time the room started shaking.

“Cas!”

Castiel opened his eyes slowly, not sure if he wanted to see what was expecting him. Once he did, though, he realized that he was now awake, and the shaking had come from his older twin, who had a concerned expression painting his scared features. Jimmy was looking at him wide-eyed, his hands on the younger’s shoulders, where he had apparently gripped him to try and wake him up.

Not giving himself the right to wonder why Jimmy had decided to wake him, Castiel threw his arms around his twin’s neck and started sobbing uncontrollably, every facade he had been hiding behind to help his twin gone in the blink of an eye. His chest hurt like he had just been hit, and he wanted nothing more than to just disappear.

“I don’t want it, Jimmy, I swear that I don’t!” he cried, his voice breaking around the edges of the words. His twin probably didn’t understand it, but Castiel was referring to the drug. Only now that he was conscious that Castiel realized his nightmare had been about the aftereffects of the ecstasy; the limb hurting, the nausea, the headache, the cold, and even the fire that indicated the rising of his body temperature.

As if he had been given an electric shock, Jimmy pulled away, pressing his hand to Castiel’s forehead as the younger did his best to stop his head from lolling back. “Jesus, Cas, you’re burning!” Jimmy said, his voice high pitched with worry. Aside from having the symptoms in the nightmare, Castiel noticed then that his body had decided to give him a friendly reminder of how the cleansing time had been.

Suddenly Jimmy was gone, and Castiel felt the cold taking over him once more. It was almost unbearable, but now it made sense. His mind was punishing him for thinking about taking the ecstasy again and, truly, Castiel couldn’t blame it. In fact, he was thankful that his brain was smarter than himself. Of course he wanted the drug to take him away from those four walls, but was it worth it?

Hell, he still had to protect Jimmy! How would Castiel do such a thing while drugged? No, he wasn’t going back to the pitiful being he was a year before; not when his twin was right there, needing him. He knew there must be a reason as to why Jimmy had acted coldly towards him before they went to sleep, and, once he was feeling better, he would ask him.

Sounds of drawers opening and closing reached Castiel’s ears, as well as running water, which made the younger Novak frown. He then felt something damp being pressed to his neck and realized he had closed his eyes. Slowly, Castiel opened them again to see Jimmy pressing a wet cloth to his neck. The hallucinating teen wondered where his brother had managed to find water, but the thought was sent away from his mind once he felt Jimmy’s hands on his back, untying the corset of the angel costume.

“J-Jimmy?” Castiel called, his voice sounding week even to his ears. His mouth was dry once more and he wished he had something to drink.

Whispering softly, Jimmy pressed a kiss to the younger boy’s cheek. “It’s okay, Cas. I’m going to put you in the bathtub to help lower your fever,” he explained as he took Castiel’s heels off and set them aside.

Frowning slightly, Castiel allowed his twin to haul him from the floor. “Since when do we have a bathroom?” the boy inquired, trying to help Jimmy put his arm around the older twin’s shoulders so that they could slowly make their way to the place where Castiel supposed the room in question to be.

A low chuckle sounded from Jimmy’s lips, but he didn’t answer Castiel’s question, instead wrapping his free arm on the teen’s waist. The walk must have taken them at least ten minutes, even if for Castiel it went by on a blur. His brain wasn’t working properly, and everything seemed at the same time slower and faster than it truly was.

He probably fell asleep on the way over, because the next thing Castiel remembered was freezing inside a bathtub. His eyes shot open and he tried to crawl out of the thing, but Jimmy’s hands on his shoulders stopped him. After a few failed attempts, Jimmy started humming some song Castiel didn’t recognize and, slowly, he blacked out again.

“Come on, Cas, let’s take you to bed,” was what brought the younger Novak back to reality. He blinked his eyes opened to see Jimmy just inches away from his face, a soft smile on his lips, which must indicate that Castiel was – or would get – better.

Nodding slightly, the teen used his brother’s help to get out of the bathtub. He noticed, relieved, that he didn’t feel as cold anymore, especially after Jimmy wrapped a towel around him and walked him back into the bedroom. Castiel still couldn’t take in his surroundings properly, but now he could distinguish that the walls were a suave tone of beige, and the bed sheets were whine red.

Jimmy sat him down and went to fetch another towel for his hair. The younger boy almost drifted back to sleep, but his twin was faster. Swiftly and yet gently, Jimmy whipped his hair until he was satisfied, moment in which he proceeded to take off his own costume. Some kind of fabric was shoved into Castiel’s hands, and he took a moment to realize that it was red boxers. He wondered where Jimmy had found them as he put them on and laid down.

His twin came to bed wearing nothing but boxers as well, although his ones were white. Castiel watched as he lay by his side and started running his fingers along the younger’s still slightly wet locks. “Why didn’t you come to bed?” Jimmy asked after a few seconds, his voice sounding tight and heavy.

Closing his eyes and scooting closer to his twin, Castiel frowned slightly. That was the last topic he wanted to talk about, especially with his head still hurting, but he shrugged a little. “You were mad at me, so I figured I should give you some space,” the boy explained, sighing as his brain tried to force him into sleep.

Something that sounded too much like a sigh of relieve for Castiel’s liking came from Jimmy, followed by a short chuckle. “Believe me, tiger, I’m not mad at you,” he promised, and Castiel felt lips being pressed against his forehead. The younger twin smiled with the touch, knowing he would always feel better with Jimmy by his side.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t talk to me anymore,” Castiel confessed, his voice barely above a whisper. His mind wasn’t working correctly yet, and therefore he had almost no control over the words that spilled from his lips, even if he didn’t regret them.

Jimmy’s hand stopped for a moment before combing Castiel’s hair once again. “I would never do that,” the older teen assured him. Castiel didn’t answer, he simply set his arm on top of his twin and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Even during the few hours in which Castiel hadn’t touched Jimmy, he had missed him, and having him close again was everything he could ask for. He adjusted himself so that his chest was flush against Jimmy’s side, and only then did he stop moving.

Apparently feeling Castiel’s restlessness, Jimmy leaned down to whisper on his ear, getting the chance to press a soft kiss to the smooth skin. “Sleep now, Cas.”

And so he did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue-eyed threw himself face first on the bed. Just what the Hell was he thinking? Of course Dean was sexy, older, and lots of other things Castiel would look for in a guy, had he been looking. Yet, that was the problem: he hadn’t been looking! He had Jimmy, for crying out loud, and he didn’t want anybody else but his twin. Castiel loved him, with all of his body and soul; he wouldn’t allow some stray thoughts ruin that. No, they still had to find a way out of there, and it had to be soon. He couldn’t let Dean’s money and apparent kindness lead him astray from their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I got another chapter written! c: I had promised myself I wouldn't post this one until the next was finished, and now that I've managed it, here it is. Still, chapter 19 will probably take a while to be posted, mainly because I hate what I'll write in the 20th. Anyways, thank you for bearing with me, and I hope you guys like this one! :3

For some reason, after sleeping in the bed with his twin, Castiel didn’t have any more nightmares. In fact, the rest of his night was incredibly uneventful, and so, when Jimmy woke him up some time around seven in the morning, he wasn’t feeling as desperate to go back to sleep as he normally would.

At that specific moment Jimmy was in the bathroom, getting ready to go downstairs – apparently Dean wanted them there for breakfast –, and Castiel was shrugging on a long, red shirt that his older twin had picked out for him. They didn’t have many clothes, only a few stuffed inside the chest by the feet of the bed. He could only hope Dean would allow them to get some clothes.

From the moment he had woken up, Castiel could feel something was wrong. The night before he hadn’t noticed because of the worry towards Jimmy when they got to Dean’s house, and the nightmares afterwards, but now it was easy to see something was bothering his twin brother, and it wasn’t because of the situation they found themselves in. Castiel had learned to read Jimmy well enough to understand the small signs his body would give when he was concerned about something.

He was planning on asking about it, because he knew it was the least he could, but, to be honest, he was afraid. The younger boy had no idea as to what was clouding his twin’s thoughts, and he didn’t think he’d be able to uphold yet another problem. It was a selfish gesture, especially since he still blamed himself for their capture, and he truly wanted to be brave and be there for his twin, but, at that very moment, he also needed someone to be there for him.

Even though the night before he had sworn he didn’t want the ecstasy, Castiel was dying for some pills or an injection. His body would tremble now and then, and he had only been awake for fifteen minutes. Truly, he began fearing he would start convulsing again. It happened when he was trying to get clean, and the only thing that helped him were the medications Gabriel had gotten for him from the family shrink. He still felt terrible because of that; they didn’t have money and Gabe worked his ass off to keep a roof on their heads and Castiel had to take medications because he had been stupid enough to allow an assbutt to make up his mind?

Sighing, Castiel walked towards the mirror. Jimmy had been in the bathroom for a long time, but, knowing how his brother loved his time by himself, Castiel simply shrugged it off. What he couldn’t shrug off, though, was his appearance. His hair was even wilder than usual, his eyes had dark circles underneath them, and it looked like he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks, if he were to take his paleness in consideration.

During their stay at Lilith’s ship, both he and Jimmy had looked pretty bad, but their stay at Crowley’s had apparently taken care of it. Perhaps he just needed a few more days to get back on his own two feet. If that didn’t work, well, then he’d look for help. Dean had seemed like a nice guy the day before. Sure, he had just bought the twins, but, overall, Castiel was almost sure he was just some sex addict. And a hot one, too.

Castiel licked at his lips as he imagined what Dean would do to them. Ever since the Novak teen had seen the blonde’s picture at Crowley’s hallway he had found him attractive. Maybe they had been lucky to have been bought by him. After all, there were lots of people in the auction who Castiel would rather die over spending the night with. But not Dean; Dean was nice from what he could gather from their conversation. Perhaps he could convince Jimmy to like him, too? It would only lessen their fear of being there and prepare them for whatever was to come, right?

The blue-eyed threw himself face first on the bed. Just what the Hell was he thinking? Of course Dean was sexy, older, and lots of other things Castiel would look for in a guy, had he been looking. Yet, that was the problem: he hadn’t been looking! He had Jimmy, for crying out loud, and he didn’t want anybody else but his twin. Castiel loved him, with all of his body and soul; he wouldn’t allow some stray thoughts ruin that. No, they still had to find a way out of there, and it had to be soon. He couldn’t let Dean’s money and apparent kindness lead him astray from their plan.

A sound of a door opening had Castiel raising his head and forgetting about his thoughts. Once he saw it wasn’t the front door, he turned his gaze to see Jimmy, dressed in a white shirt that matched his boxers. Castiel offered him a small smile, but his twin simply walked towards the mirror as well. That was something they shared, their need to do anything to avoid whatever it was that they needed to do next, and, more often than not, spending ten to fifteen minutes in front of the mirror was one of the ways.

Swallowing from being ignored, Castiel sat on the bed and watched Jimmy as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. His twin had always been one to feel sick when they had something important to do and, in order to lessen his sickness, he kept on fiddling with his shirt to pull it the farther away from his neck that he could. The younger boy stood up and walked towards his brother, putting his hands on his shoulders to turn him around.

Jimmy tried pulling away from his touch, which caused Castiel to frown. “Have I done something wrong?” he asked, unsure if something had happened during the few minutes since they had woken up. But the older simply looked away, determination and something Castiel decided to call hurt clouding his blue eyes. “Jimmy?”

“Don’t touch me,” Jimmy told him, a hardness to his voice that had Castiel stumbling back. What did he mean by that? He thought they were alright from the conversation they had last night? Castiel bit the inner side of his cheek to stop the tears that were starting to form at his eyes and nodded, walking away only to look back and see Jimmy’s shoulders trembling.

As if a switch had been turned on inside him, Castiel turned towards his twin again and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in time to stop him from falling to the ground once his knees weakened. “I’m filthy, Cas!” Jimmy screamed into his shoulder. “He made me touch him, and now I can’t touch you, I can’t kiss you, because I don’t want you to be a whore like I am,” he sobbed, gripping at Castiel’s shirt.

Not knowing what else to do, Castiel ran his fingers through Jimmy’s hair and soothed him lightly, sitting on the bed and pulling his brother to his lap. Jimmy went willingly in spite of his words, his body still shaking. “We knew this was happening, kitten. It’s not our fault, and you can kiss me as much as you want. No one can be more a whore than I am, that you can be sure of,” the younger assured him, whipping Jimmy’s tears away with his thumb.

That only served for Jimmy to shake his head, but once Castiel lightly placed their lips together, he relaxed enough to kiss back, his fingers gripping at the younger’s locks. They kissed with passion, but without hurry. The movement of their mouths was slow, mainly because Castiel wanted to show his twin that they had time, and they would kiss each other much more often now that they were together and had a bedroom of their own.

“You’re not a whore,” Jimmy whispered when they parted, trying to recover his breath. He still had his fingers in Castiel’s hair, but the teen wasn’t about to complain. Instead, he just smiled again at his brother and pecked his lips once more before standing up and pulling Jimmy with him by his hands.

“Come on, we have a breakfast to attend,” Castiel reminded him. They laced their fingers and walked as closely to each other as they could, even after they had left the safety of their bedroom. A glance at a clock on the wall told Castiel that it was just after seven, which made him groan internally. He had never been a morning person, and he sure as Hell wasn’t starting now of all times.

They walked quietly the whole way to the dining room, and Castiel tried not paying attention at the ridiculous amount of money Dean had certainly spent on decorating that place. There were marble statues, wine red carpets, paintings that touched the floor and the ceiling, mahogany furniture, and a few gemstones Castiel couldn’t even remember the names on the walls, decorating the halls.

Once they turned left on the main entrance hall, Castiel almost had the urge to scream at Jimmy to stop and run away from that place. If he hadn’t noticed two shadows standing by the outside of the door, he might have. The scene that greeted him was nothing out of the ordinary, just Dean sitting at the exaggeratedly long, wooden table that was filled with dishes, including the pancakes the twins had eaten at Crowley’s. Still, there was something about it that had Castiel standing on the edge, his body trying to tell him this wasn’t right.

“Take a seat,” Dean spoke, his rumbling voice reverberating from above the newspaper he was reading as Castiel realized they had indeed stopped walking. He tried forcing his feet to approach, but he knew he’d have to let go of Jimmy’s hand, and that was basically the only thing keeping him standing at that very moment. It felt as if the symptoms from the night before were coming on a rush, and Castiel was sure he was going to pass out at any moment.

Luckily, Jimmy must have noticed his mini breakdown, since he more or less dragged him towards the chair by Dean’s left side and sat Castiel there before taking a seat at the blonde’s right side. The younger twin took a sip of the water glass that had been put in front of him, trying to focus on the liquid pushing away the dryness on his throat.

Dean instructed them to eat by gesturing towards the table with his chin. He had reading glasses on, and it was clear that he was concentrated on the paper. Castiel caught sight of a word or two, and he gathered it was something related to economics. While in school, Jimmy used to like that topic, and Castiel started imagining his older twin and Dean discussing about it. He shouldn’t have been half as much turned on as he was.

But there was no denying it. Castiel liked men, he had always had, and even if he loved Jimmy, he couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t enjoyed being with Dean in that car. His dick gave a little twitch just imaging Jimmy’s mouth engulfing Dean’s cock again, and wasn’t that a beautiful sight? Of course, Castiel was possessive, and if he could have his way, Jimmy would only be his, and nobody else’s. Then again, he didn’t exactly have a say on the matter, and even if he did, well, he really liked the idea of Dean fucking into him like an animal while Jimmy slowly stroked his cock.

“Benny and Charlie are taking you two shopping today.” The words interrupted Castiel’s thoughts so suddenly that he almost choked on his saliva. Dean watched him with a small frown, as if the reaction was something otherworldly. When the younger twin didn’t make any other comments, the green-eyed continued. “I’m not gonna have my twins dressing like some hobos, so I’m giving them a credit card that should be spent with your needs. Pick whatever you’d like, clothes, shoes, colognes, toys, and so on. Tomorrow you’ll start your private lessons, which will go on until you finish your last year of school.” He looked at his watch and sighed, standing up and putting his coat on. “I’ll be home by seven, and I expect you both to be nice and pretty by then. We’ll have some more fun tonight.”

Without a warning, Dean leaned in and pecked Jimmy’s lips. Castiel would have laughed at the outraged look his twin was bearing, his eyes widely open, if it weren’t for the fact that he wanted so badly to protest. Before he could say anything, though, the man did the same with him and, wow, that was…Sweet, actually. It wasn’t a sexual thing, just a goodbye.

Castiel gave it ten seconds after he had heard the front door closing and stood up from his chair as well, pulling Jimmy’s away from the table so that he could straddle his lap and kiss the breath out of him, his hands holding his twin’s face and hair. “He doesn’t get to kiss you like I do,” he murmured, feeling that needy, possessive feeling burning at the pit of his stomach. There was no one who could get him to move away right now, they were practically alone. Castiel remembered Jimmy saying this morning that Dean told him last night that his servants wouldn’t bother them, so they basically had the house to themselves.

“No,” Jimmy whispered against his lips, moaning as Castiel’s tongue caressed the roof of his mouth, trying to lick out every last bit of Dean from there. “Just you; just want you.” He threw his head back as Castiel started to assault his neck, and the sounds the older Novak was letting out were damn right sinful. If Castiel hadn’t been in love with him for far longer, that moment would’ve done it for him.

Eventually the kisses lessened, even if they never stopped. Jimmy had his hands on Castiel’s hips while the younger pulled lightly at his hair, just brushing their lips together. They didn’t even close their eyes, wanting to see all the emotions reflected back at them. Teasingly, Jimmy ran his fingers lightly up under Castiel’s shirt, making the boy close his eyes. “Jimmy,” Castiel started, almost forgetting how to breathe. “Want you to…”

“Are you two ready?”

It was such a sudden interruption that Castiel literally fell from the chair. Jimmy crouched by his side at the same instant, putting a hand on the small of his back while lacing their fingers with the other. Although his ass hurt a little from the fall, Castiel tried not paying attention to it as he raised his head to look at a man with a black cap and an expression that clearly showed he was just as happy with catching them on action as they were by being caught.

Jimmy was the one to save the day, clearing his throat and helping Castiel to his feet. “Yes, almost. We just need to brush our teeth, give us fifteen minutes,” he asked, to which the man nodded and stepped away from them, allowing Jimmy to lead Castiel back up to their bedroom so that they could clean up and get ready for a day of shopping. Once again Castiel had the thought that, apparently, life with Dean wasn’t going to be so bad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to the mall took about twenty minutes, and no one commented on how Jimmy and Castiel sat as close to each other as possible, the older teen’s hand on the younger’s leg. Of course, Benny had seen them kissing at the dining room, but Castiel still found it slightly strange that nobody would say anything about twins being together. Not that he was complaining; it was wonderful to be able to be with Jimmy anywhere he wanted without being given strange looks. But it also made him wonder what kind of things Dean had done in front of these people for them to find gay, incestuous relationships normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. ;-; I know I said chapter 20 would be the one I really didn't want to write, but I just finished it, and I had an idea I couldn't shake off, so the bad stuff will most likely be in chapter 21. Sorry, guys! ;-;

They took as long as they could in the bedroom, doing everything that came to their mind so that they wouldn’t have to go so soon. The thing was that, at least for Castiel, having the little taste of freedom they were being allowed wouldn’t be helpful; on the contrary, it would only make him crave to be home once more, going to the mall with Jo, Adam, Ash, and, maybe, Jimmy. If he wanted to, of course.

All things considered, the older Novak actually craved being away from that place, but he knew how to read Castiel well, meaning he knew how his twin felt about leaving, even for a few hours. Dean wouldn’t be home soon, and they would probably have a good time, if they managed to forget the exact reason as to why they were buying clothes.

Being from a family in which money wasn’t exactly something they could brag about – even though whenever they needed something Gabriel would make sure to provide it –, the opportunity was in fact a good one. Dean wanted them to choose whatever they wanted, and, if only you took a look around his house, you could see just how prominent his bank account should be.

So, after brushing his teeth and putting on jeans pants and sneakers Jimmy had left for him on the bed, Castiel promised himself he would enjoy this day; for Jimmy. Because his twin was the one who wanted expensive things, and now they could have it. Castiel swore he wouldn’t ruin the only good thing for Jimmy that would come out of their situation.

“Are you ready, tiger?” Jimmy asked, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his temple. The sweet gesture had Castiel smiling and leaning into his brother’s warm and firm figure, relishing every single moment he could have with him. Those were the times in which he forgot where they were – or who he was, for that matter –, and every time Jimmy kissed him, all thoughts of looking for an escape route vanished.

Sighing, Castiel nodded, covering his twin’s hand with his own. “Yeah,” he confirmed, wanting to say a few more things – such as how he loved that Jimmy still smelled the same way as when they were home, or how he wanted Jimmy to forget about going to the mall at all and just throw him in the bed –, but refrained himself. There would still be the right time for that.

Jimmy kissed his neck before letting go completely. “Let’s go, then.” He smiled, pointing at the door with his head as he head towards it, Castiel following closely behind. Any distance between them was for too big for the young boy and, once he got close enough, he took Jimmy’s hand in his own, the older twin lacing their fingers as they climbed down the stairs, where Benny – at least he believed that was his name – was waiting with a redheaded woman Castiel guessed to be Charlie.

She looked sweet, mostly. There was a hint of sadness underneath her gaze, but that was clouded by her soft features. Castiel would dare to say she was pretty, although he couldn’t be sure, mainly because she wasn’t looking at them. Up close, he could see that the skin underneath her eyes was painted with dark circles, which explained why she looked somewhat tired. Her brown gaze was directed towards the floor even as they walked outside, Benny leading the way to the garage and consequently to an enormous black car that reminded Castiel of the one he and Jimmy had been in when they were going from Lilith’s ship to Crowley’s hotel.

The ride to the mall took about twenty minutes, and no one commented on how Jimmy and Castiel sat as close to each other as possible, the older teen’s hand on the younger’s leg. Of course, Benny had seen them kissing at the dining room, but Castiel still found it slightly strange that nobody would say anything about twins being together. Not that he was complaining; it was wonderful to be able to be with Jimmy anywhere he wanted without being given strange looks. But it also made him wonder what kind of things Dean had done in front of these people for them to find gay, incestuous relationships normal.

When they got to the right place, Castiel was a little bit scared. He had almost forgotten how it was to be surrounded by people who didn’t want to harm him or his twin and, quite frantically, he would have to take some time to get used to it again. Jimmy looked ecstatic when Castiel looked at him, his eyes shining with the idea of buying anything he wanted to. He was shaking slightly, and Castiel could tell that he was holding himself back for his twin’s sake.

“We can go separate ways, if you want,” Castiel began, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He had tried to pretend being strong for too long, and all he wanted to do now was curling in on himself for a day or two to alleviate the stress. “I know this is important to you, and I don’t want to ruin it,” he said in a low voice.

Jimmy looked at him as if he had insulted their mother. “What are you talking about, Cas?” he inquired while frowning and stopping in front of Castiel, his blue eyes boring into the younger’s and making him want to run away. “This is something I want to do with you. We both know I won’t be okay if you’re not.” He held Castiel in his arms then, one hand at his hips and the other caressing the hairs in the back of his neck.

The words were effective, and, for a small moment, Castiel allowed himself to hide his face in his twin’s chest and just smell him, the familiar scent helping him to recompose himself. “Okay,” the raven haired agreed once he felt better, pulling away from Jimmy only in the slightest so that they would still be in each other’s personal space, but able to look at one another. “I’m alright, I’m just tired. Last night wasn’t the easiest one, as you well know.”

Apparently, Castiel managed to sound convincing enough, since Jimmy nodded at him and placed a quick kiss to his lips. “How about we get a milkshake before starting the shopping?” he suggested, knowing very well Castiel was in love with the drink, especially if it were chocolate flavored.

At that, the younger boy beamed at his twin and started pulling him towards the food court. He had no idea where it was, since they had never been to that mall – or that part of the country, for that matter –, but he guessed it should be in the center of the place. A sign told him he was right. In fact, there was a store called Sweet Heart, which was specialized in milkshakes. Castiel almost ran to it, Jimmy following willingly.

After buying their drinks, they only stopped again for a late lunch. It was around four and Benny and Charlie had already had to go back to the car with the twins’ bags at least three times each. They were also more relaxed, talking to both Jimmy and Castiel about everything and nothing at the same time, such as how they – especially Charlie – were happy to know there would be teenagers around the house, and that they couldn’t wait to help them going shopping – again, Charlie.

Silently, they had all agreed not to talk about Dean, or how the twins had gotten to the house.

“Are you two a couple?” Jimmy asked eventually while nipping at a French fry, Castiel doing the same with one he had stolen from his brother. If he were paying attention to the details, Castiel would have probably questioned it himself. Charlie and Benny looked close; way closer than most people usually were.

The question had Charlie laughing so loud that she had to wipe an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye. Benny, for his part, just looked away with a frown Castiel was sure he had been born with. “Nah, he’s got way too much dick for me,” Charlie explained with a wink and, oh, okay, Castiel hadn’t thought about that possibility. Thinking now, though, he had seen Charlie eyeing a few women after the first three stores they had gone to. “What about the two of you? You guys are a package?” She took a sip of her soda then, and Castiel blushed furiously.

His twin took his hand, though, placing a light kiss to it and smiling lovingly at him. Castiel couldn’t help but smiling right back, happiness curling in his chest even in their situation. “Yeah, have been for a day now,” Jimmy told her without taking his eyes from Castiel. The younger boy kissed his cheek and stole another fry from his plate, turning back to his own once he had swallowed.

“Wait, really?” the brown-eyed woman asked with a frown. Jimmy turned his gaze towards her as Castiel took a bite from his own burger, even if Jimmy’s looked a lot better. He should’ve ordered the same, he realized belatedly. “Wow. It looks like you guys have been together for, I don’t know, a few years, at least,” she said with a thoughtful expression. Benny just finished his beer and stood up to throw it away, probably not taking a liking to that topic.

Slightly, Jimmy laughed as he offered his burger to Castiel having caught him staring at it. The teen wanted to refuse, but he wouldn’t be himself anymore if he did so. Jimmy knew his favorite food was cheeseburgers, and he had made sure to buy him yet another milkshake, surely wanting Castiel to feel better. It helped way more than the younger Novak was willing to admit. “I’ve been in love with him for about six months now, but we weren’t that close back then. I guess the fact that I could have lost him helped with my decision to do something about it.” Jimmy shrugged, his eyes focused on Castiel.

The younger boy faced his twin then. He knew Jimmy had feelings for him for a long time now, but he had no idea he had thought he could have lost him. I mean, there were much worse times in which Castiel could have killed himself, were it with the drugs, alcohol, or the dependency he used to have concentrated on Balthazar. He decided to stay quiet, though; this was a subject for when they were alone.

As Benny sat back down, Castiel squeezed Jimmy’s hand, assuring him that he was there now, and that he wasn’t going anywhere. “How did you know?” It was Charlie again, a fond smile curling her lips upwards. “I mean, that you loved him more than like a brother. You’re twins, it must’ve been quite hard to figure it out,” she clarified, making Jimmy nod.

“It was, in the beginning,” he confirmed. “I had a girlfriend who I didn’t like at the time, and it was actually kind of strange to pull away from a kiss and imagine if it’d have been different if it were Cas. At first I thought I was going crazy, if I’m being honest. Imagine myself being romantically involved with my twin was something nobody would approve, I was sure. And then there was also the part of me that knew it would never happen. Cas was already gay, sure, but being gay for your sibling’s something I couldn’t wrap my mind around.” Jimmy stopped, offered a few more fries for Castiel, who took them without thinking twice, although he couldn’t move his eyes from his twin. They hadn’t had that talk yet, and he doubted they would, if it weren’t for Charlie.

Yet, it was something he was glad to know, because those were almost the exact thoughts that first reached Castiel when he came to terms with being in love with his brother. “We barely even talked when I realized that I couldn’t pretend my feelings were products of my imagination anymore,” the older continued, talking more to his twin than Charlie, who had asked the question in the first place. “I tried getting closer, but I had forgotten how to act as his twin, what with how long we acted as if we were just classmates. Thinking of it, I guess the first thing I did that actually had some kind of result was telling him I wasn’t in love with my girlfriend,” he finished, and Castiel had to physically stop himself from jumping him right there and then.

Charlie sniffed, successfully snapping the twins from their silent confessions of _I love you_ , or _we’re together now, the past doesn’t matter_. “Oh my God, you guys are so cute,” she nearly squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands in her excitement. “What about you, Cas? – can I call you Cas? How did you find out?” she pressed on, making the younger boy feel like he was the answering part of an interrogation.

Truly, he didn’t want to talk about his personal feelings in front of Benny and Charlie, especially with how uncomfortable the man looked; but Jimmy had done it, and he seemed okay with it. So Castiel took a deep breath and another sip of his milkshake before starting. “I think I’ve always been in love with Jimmy. I’ve known I’m gay since I was of a very young age, and it was just easier to pretend it wasn’t because of him, maybe. The thing is, though, that one day I woke up by his side and realized for just how long I had been fooling myself. We’ve been through a lot these last few days, and I just felt the urge to protect him, even if it meant I would be harmed. Sure, siblings do that for each other as well, but…I don’t know, it was different,” he looked down, biting his lips while remembering the first day at Lilith’s ship, how he had been sick with worry for his twin.

Never in his life had he been as scared as when he was thrown back into their cell to find Jimmy unconscious. “To protect him, I made him switch places with me. We used to do that when we got in trouble with our other brothers, and it was pretty easy, especially since no one knew us really. The only physical difference between us is that I have a scar on my left hip, and more often than not the things they gave us to dress covered it. My point is: I think the shock of reality this… _Experience_ has given me was what triggered my resolution.”

Jimmy cupped his cheek as soon as he finished talking, not even caring about their small audience. With the corner of his eyes Castiel could see Benny and Charlie exchanging a look he should have paid more attention to, but his mind was completely wrapped around his twin, and how much he cared for him. “We’re gonna be okay now, tiger,” the older assured him, tracing his jaw line softly with his thumb.

“Yeah,” Castiel agreed with a smile. “As long as we’re together,” he remembered, and Jimmy grinned at him before kissing him sweetly. Although he wasn’t one for kissing while people had eyes on him, Castiel pretended they were alone. In fact, in his head they were alone in a bedroom, and that was as far as he got, because he really shouldn’t pop a boner in a mall’s food court.

In order to anchor himself to that small moment, Castiel wrapped his fingers around Jimmy’s wrist, pulling away from the kiss before someone cleared their throat. He’d rather be interrupted by himself than others, and therefore he simply laid his forehead against Jimmy’s for now. “We should head back. It’s almost five, and I want to take a shower before dinner,” he told his brother, who nodded and turned to finish his fries.

When they stood up, Charlie and Benny did the same, but Castiel could see something had changed. Charlie’s features weren’t as light as before, and Benny’s looked even harder, his frown deepening. Castiel knew he should worry about that sudden mood change, but he brushed it off as being because they were going back to the mansion.

Later that night, he realized he really, _really_ shouldn’t have.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny spared him a small look before pointing towards the twins’ bedroom. “Go,” the southern almost commanded. Castiel was having lots of those feelings that day, but the way he said it, made the teenager want to run towards his twin with a weapon, because what was waiting for them certainly wasn’t something enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I still haven't written the next chapter, but it's been too long since I posted the last one, so I'm posting the one I had already written. The part I don't want to write is in 21, so please be patient with me, people! ;-; I hope you all like this one though! <3

Inside the car, the mood was strange. There were thousands of other words to describe it, but after thinking about the matter for a second, Castiel decided that was the best one. Heavy was a very good option, and he actually consider it for quite some time; up until the moment when Charlie caught his eye on the rearview mirror and seemed to suck in a breath, as if Castiel had personally affronted her somehow.

Apparently trying to soothe the mood, Benny had offered everybody a drink, and only Castiel accepted it, but eventually Jimmy, with slightly trembling hands, took the cup from his twin and downed the rest of it, looking a little bit calmer. It wasn’t anything too strong, just a minimum dose of something that tasted like whiskey – because of course Dean had to have some of that in his car – and so Castiel had just kissed his twin’s hand and played with his fingers.

As soon as they reached the house, Jimmy – who had been the most affected by their odd behavior, twitching uncomfortably and making Castiel tighten his hold on his waist even more – sprinted for their room without saying another word to Charlie. He also seemed to know something Castiel didn’t, and that was starting to worry the younger Novak, even if he tried to hide it in front of his twin for his sake.

Once the front door had been opened, though, Charlie disappeared as well, and Castiel decided he had had enough of this. Turning to Benny, who clearly knew what was happening, the teenager raised his eyebrows and pointed with his head towards Charlie. “Did we say something that upset her?” he asked the servant.

Of course, as all confrontations go, Benny tried to avoid the subject by shrugging and heading into the kitchen. Since Castiel wasn’t having any of it, he followed the man stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and staying only a few feet behind. Even so, he still got in Benny’s way at least three times before the southern decided to talk to him.

“Look, I don’t know what bit her, mate. She’s a woman, and I really can’t understand anyone who doesn’t have a dick between their legs. You can ask anyone, the first reason why I decided to work here was because I was going through a divorce and didn’t have anywhere to live,” Benny offered, trying to lay the guilt on Castiel for asking.

It worked, and the raven haired suddenly felt like he had pushed the man to say something he wasn’t ready for. Taking a breath, Castiel recomposed himself and tried to calm his accusatory mind. Sure, he was still in a hostile place, but it wasn’t like Benny had been anything but polite to both Jimmy and him. “I’m sorry,” the boy started. “I just worry about Jimmy a lot.”

Something in Benny’s posture changed at that, as if he got even straighter, if that were possible. His hands stopped working on the satchels he had gotten at the market besides the mall while Castiel and Jimmy bought milkshakes and discussed which was better, League of Legends or World of War. Obviously, Castiel had been the smarter one and chosen LoL, but his twin was stubborn when he put his mind into something.

“You two are really close,” sounded Benny’s voice, startling Castiel out of his reverie. The boy realized the servant had started picking at the satchels again, removing fruits and vegetables and stuffing them into fridges Castiel hadn’t even realized were there before. Benny’s work was…Methodical, as if he were trying to stop his mind from wondering into other subjects.

With a small nod, Castiel cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. He didn’t like to talk about Jimmy when he wasn’t with him, especially if it were about their relationship. “Yeah, I mean, we’re twins,” Castiel said while running his hand by the back of his neck and thinking he should check on Jimmy soon. “And lovers, I guess,” he added almost as an afterthought, a small smile taking place on his lips.

Benny spared him a small look before pointing towards the twins’ bedroom. “Go,” the southern almost commanded. Castiel was having lots of those feelings that day, but the way he said it, made the teenager want to run towards his twin with weapon, because what was waiting for them certainly wasn’t something enjoyable.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to quiet down the sensation nagging by the end of his skull, Castiel simply left the kitchen and walked as fast as he could, so much so that Benny’s final, hushed words almost didn’t make it to his ears. “While you can.”

Oh, God. Castiel started running after that. He still wasn’t convinced that things would get a terrible turn out for now, but people were apparently trying really hard to prove him wrong, which made him slam the door to his and Jimmy’s bedroom open, making his twin jump from where he had been sitting at the bed, shoes discarded and shirt half way over his head.

“Cas?” Jimmy asked, the concern in his voice making Castiel freeze for a moment. Obviously, he was used to worrying about his twin, but whenever Jimmy did it, a lump of emotion rose on his throat. Trying to swallow around it, Castiel closed the door and toed his sneakers off, heading to the older boy, who was now tilting his head lightly to the side like Castiel normally did.

As a smile crept its way up into his lips, Castiel stopped when he was in front of Jimmy, very slowly climbing into his lap until he was straddling his older twin, Jimmy automatically placing his hands on his hips, as if they had done this for their entire lives. And wasn’t that just the beauty of it? How they seemed so synchronized with each other, even after being emotionally apart for at least a year?

Castiel gently caressed the fine hairs at the back of Jimmy’s neck, looking towards his twin lips as he spoke, his voice dropping into a whisper. “Today you made me realize just how much I need you,” the younger confessed. When Jimmy was about to interrupt him, Castiel shook his head, indicating he had more to say, he just had to catch a breath first. “I always knew I loved you, but saying those things at the mall, I understood how terribly afraid I was of losing you a few times this week.”

The blue-eyed leaned in and brushed their lips sweetly, Jimmy sighing against them. “Please don’t leave me,” Castiel finished before locking their mouths for a more demanding kiss; one that Jimmy was immediately desperate for, grabbing at Castiel’s flesh and forcing entry with his tongue, licking at his twin’s teeth as soon as he was granted it.

Not expecting the sudden turn of the events, Castiel moaned considerably loudly, pressing his chest against Jimmy’s and hating that he hadn’t had the idea of taking his shirt out. Jimmy thought the same, apparently, since he flipped them so that Castiel would lie on the bed and ripped the shirt from him, suddenly attacking his neck while running his nails down his chest.

“J-Jimmy,” Castiel breathed, and he started realizing how hard it was for him to do it. Not because it was his twin’s name – far from that –, but because he was actually tired, although extremely aroused. There was something off about the way Jimmy moved against him as well. Normally, the older Novak was gentle, almost never allowing his possessiveness to take over him; and now he was acting as if he _owned_ Castiel.

Granted, the feeling was fucking incredible, and all Castiel wanted to do was come just rutting against his twin and then fall asleep in his arms. And of course he’d want to that any other day as well, but the laziness he felt was stopping him from even keeping his eyes open. He decided to blame it on the rough night he’d had, until he saw Jimmy was exactly like him.

“Jimmy?” the younger twin repeated, this time a question. Jimmy nodded, and Castiel knew, just like that, his brother was also experiencing those crazy thoughts and feelings he was. “What’s happening?” he inquired, his hips still rolling, because he simply couldn’t make himself stop.

A groan left Jimmy’s lips as his orgasm started building, and the way his eyes were bloodshot when he looked at Castiel, was enough to make him understand. They had been drugged. Castiel couldn’t name the exact types, but now that he had acknowledged it, he recognized the small buzzing that had always accompanied his experiences with Balthazar.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel gasped, moaning as he came in his pants, Jimmy following him seconds after. He saw, as his eyes started closing, that his twin tried to open his mouth to say something in return, but no sound left his lips. As he closed his eyes, behind the foggy haze of his drugged brain, Castiel could see Jimmy begging him to make things right.

His last thought before his conscience slipped, was that he had, one more time, failed his twin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pets? Castiel took a while to understand Dean was referring to both him and Jimmy. Pressing his eyes together in a squint, the younger boy tried to actually get what exactly the man meant with ‘playing with him’, until he remembered. Earlier that day, at the mall, he had told Charlie and Benny about how, for Jimmy’s safety, they had changed places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* I finally did it, guys...It was hard, I hated every minute of writing it, but, yeah, here it is. I'm pretty sure you won't like this one; yet, I hope you at least get a glimpse of what they felt. So here it goes, chapter 21, also known as THE chapter.

At first Castiel thought it was a nightmare. Everything still felt way too foggy and confusing to his drugged mind, his thoughts didn’t connect and, when he tried opening his eyes, they immediately closed back again, meaning he only got glimpses of what was happening. Then, when he finally grasped reality and tried controlling what he had initially thought to be his dream, he realized that the events happening before his sight were horribly very real.

A voice made its way to his ears, but he couldn’t understand what it was saying. The words didn’t make sense, his head lolled back and forth, his throat felt dry and all he wanted was to lay down for an hour or two. Although he was fully aware that he had indeed been poisoned, as to say, his brain still wasn’t able to process the meaning of it, and therefore, once the voice sounded again, he made an effort to reach for the words.

“Guess you’re not able to understand me yet, then.” A chuckled followed the sentence, deep and sadistic, joined by yet another sound Castiel couldn’t recognize. “Well, I can’t say I’ll complain; not with how much fun I’m having with little Jimmy here,” the voice told him, and this time the younger twin was able to identify the noise that came as a whimper.

Jimmy…Castiel then remembered his brother had been drugged as well and, making the hardest effort yet, managed to open his lids enough to see just exactly what was happening. What met his sight, however, made him, with all his strength and heart, wish this had been a nightmare, after all.

They were inside a dark room, lit only by the trembling flames of candles hung on the walls, the heat making the already confined space feel even more claustrophobic. It looked like a torture room from the Dark Ages, the air hot because of the fire burning without mercy, and too late Castiel realized the person who was talking before had a candle in his hand as well.

Not fifteen feet from where the younger Novak had been placed, chains on both his wrists and ankles forcing him to stay upright and in place, there was a wooden table, and Castiel was able to see tuffs of raven hair that looked way too much like his own. “Since you’re awake, why don’t you get a good look at my precious little toy, Castiel? He’s a little whore, you know, getting off on this kind of stuff,” it said, tone hoarse. That was the moment when Castiel realized it was Dean, and then everything came back to him.

Startled, Castiel forced his eyes to stay open, the effects of most of the drugs wearing off. He then noticed it must have been at least a few hours since they both passed out. However, all thoughts were thrown out of the window when he heard another high-pinched whimper, and this time was able to realize it was a sound caused by pain.

No, not by pain; by Dean. The older man had Jimmy on the wooden table and, when he looked back and saw Castiel was fully alert, he stepped back with a smirk, candle wax dripping onto Jimmy’s stomach as he did, making the older twin whimper once more. With horror, Castiel noticed vibrators placed on his nipples, forcing him to enjoy the terrible treatment.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Castiel yelled, yanking on his chains to try and free himself, but it was to no avail. “Leave him alone, you bastard!” he growled; yet, Dean only laughed loudly, the sound resounding against the walls and coming back to Castiel’s ears like a curse, telling him just how powerless he was in the situation.

Humming and playing with wax on Jimmy’s stomach, Dean shook his head. “So demanding, sweetheart,” the man purred, trailing his fingers down to Jimmy’s groin and harshly drawing patterns with his nails, forcing a hiss out of the blue-eyed. “But you see, unfortunately I can’t answer your request,” he then sighed, feigning disappointment.

Desperate, Castiel tried freeing himself yet again, only to have the cuffs hurting his skin, and the realization that he would actually be forced to watch as Dean did whatever he wanted with Jimmy was way too much for him to bear. “Why?” the teen asked, eyes set in a furious glare. “Why are you doing this? Do you actually get off on this kind of shit?” Castiel added with disgust, twitching his nose.

“As a matter of fact, I do, thank you very much,” Dean started, moving away from Jimmy. Maybe, if Castiel continued to provoke him, he would forget about his brother and do whatever his sick, twisted mind wished with Castiel, instead. Or at least, that’s what he thought, until he realized Dean had actually moved towards a fireplace Castiel hadn’t noticed before and was now picking up a metal stick that had been on the fire, the tip of it hissing with the heat. “However, the reason why I’m doing this isn’t for my enjoyment only. My pets have been playing with me, I’ve been told, and they have to be punished so that they will never do such a thing again.”

Pets? Castiel took a while to understand Dean was referring to both him and Jimmy. Pressing his eyes together in a squint, the younger boy tried to actually get what exactly the man meant with ‘playing with him’, until he remembered. Earlier that day, at the mall, he had told Charlie and Benny about how, for Jimmy’s safety, they had changed places.

So that was why Charlie had been so hesitant; she was a spy. They both were and now Jimmy was paying for that because Castiel had ignored the fact that they weren’t too happy teenagers shopping. No, they were pets, slaves, owned by a man who had some kind of dungeon to use as he pleased. “Your quarrel is with me; leave him alone,” he told Dean, preparing himself for whatever was to come.

His words only made him laugh yet again, and Castiel had never heard such a disgusting, despising sound. “Oh, darling, you’re hilarious. Believe me, I thought about that, too. Still, I think you value your pretty twin’s sanity way more than yours. Therefore, if I hurt _him_ , I believe you’ll think twice before tricking me again,” the blonde explained in a casual tone, approaching the table from behind, giving Castiel a full view of the blazing hot metal stick getting closer and closer to Jimmy’s stomach.

“Hey! Hey, what’s that? Stop it!” Castiel desperately screamed, his eyes wide and voice breaking with panic, because there was no way Dean was actually going to touch Jimmy’s skin with that thing, was there? His breathing quickened as his twin turned his head to look at him, eyes glazed over, and Castiel realized Dean started working on him way before the younger woke up.

Smiling at Jimmy, Dean left the stick a few inches above his stomach, making him feel the intense heat and get an idea of what was in store for him. “Charlie told me about your little scheme, Castiel. I know very well you two have been tricking me because of how much you look alike and, since that little scar of yours is way too small, I decided I’d leave a more permanent mark so that you’ll know exactly who you’re dealing with,” he told him, smile disappearing and being replaced by an expression that could only be described as evil.

Before Castiel could even think about screaming, the stick had already touched Jimmy’s skin, a high-pitched scream of pure despair slipping past his lips. Dean took his time branding him, and Castiel could only watch, tears staining his cheeks and making his voice vanish, his limbs shaking and body moving to try and reach for Jimmy.

What felt like an eternity later, Dean pulled away and, with a sick feeling to his stomach that almost made him vomit, Castiel realized he had carved a ‘J’ on his twin’s stomach. The man put the stick back on the fireplace, surely wanting to make sure it’d be hot enough to mark Castiel later on, the younger Novak’s screams not even bothering him.

Jimmy’s strength was obviously perishing away at that moment, what with how he couldn’t keep his head still. There weren’t tears in his eyes, but when he looked at Castiel, the raven haired noticed they were all over his cheeks, even if his eyes looked completely dry. And then he smiled; even with the pain he was feeling, the psychological and physical torture he had just been through, Jimmy actually smiled, and Castiel knew, he just knew it was because he still hadn’t been touched.

Somehow, it only made Castiel feel worse. From the beginning he had promised himself and his twin that he’d do everything to protect him. And yet again, he had failed with his promise, had been the one to reveal their secret, to put them in the situation they found themselves in, was responsible for _every single thing_.

Apparently not satisfied, Dean stood at the far end of the table, placing Jimmy’s feet on the wood so that his lower half would be exposed. Castiel didn’t know if he could actually do anything worse than what he had just done, but, to prove that his mind knew no boundaries, Dean took the largest and longest vibrator Castiel had ever seen and, very slowly, starting inserting it up Jimmy’s ass, without any help of lubrication.

Blood soon started coming out, yet Dean simply pushed it harder, not stopping until it was all the way in, when he turned the gadget on. Jimmy’s voice was certainly gone by now, his mouth open in a silent scream, more tears sliding from his eyes, which were closed shut, and harsh breaths escaping him from time to time.

Nodding at his work, Dean stood back, removing the cock ring Castiel had only now noticed from Jimmy’s length. The member twitched with all of the stimulation and, in less than a minute, come was spurting out. That was the moment when Jimmy passed out, body, which had been contracting until now, falling limp against the table.

“Told you he was a little whore,” Dean chuckled, moving back to the fireplace with confidence to retrieve the stick, certainly planning to use it on Castiel. Disgusted with the whole thing, the raven haired teen finally gave in to his instincts and vomited on the floor, his gut twisting endlessly as he emptied his stomach.

Panting and raising his head, Castiel spit on the floor, trying to get rid of the terrible taste. “You’re sick,” he told the other man, who only smiled sweetly at him as he approached, swaying the stick from side to side. Without any warning, he touched the hot metal to Castiel’s chest, and the blue-eyed refused to scream, instead biting his lips until he could taste blood and flesh, having actually ripped part of the bottom one.

It didn’t take nearly as long as he had been expecting and, as soon as he was done, he threw the metal away, opening his zipper and sliding his hard dick out. “Maybe, but they do say that the twisted minded have more fun, don’t they?” the blonde smirked, stepping on something that made the lower chains grow in length, making it possible for him to get Castiel’s thighs and pull his legs higher, getting in him with one hard thrust.

Not willing to give in, Castiel stared at him the whole time, even as his body betrayed him and trembled in pleasure whenever his prostate was hit. He had been abused way too many times to let something like this get to him and, even if he knew shame would hit him once he came, he was going to leave this room with his head held high, no matter what.

Dean met his gaze as well, both fighting a battle that had been won the moment the green-eyed man bought the Novak twins. It didn’t matter what Castiel thought, if he tried anything to get them away from that place, Dean would certainly come up with even sicker ways of torturing Jimmy, and Castiel simply couldn’t have that.

Truly, there was no way out and, as he came, Castiel thrust his nails against his palms, because that was really the only thing he could do not to hit the man still holding and fucking into him, member sliding against his blood until semen joined the fluid, both dripping down as soon as Dean pulled out, easily moving away from him and fixing his pants.

With one last smirk and wink at Castiel, the blonde left the room. Not even ten seconds later four men came in, one of them being Benny. Castiel met his eyes once and refused to let him go, because, even if it were Castiel’s fault that they were in this situation, Benny had also been there to get information out of them.

The men took them both out of the room and climbed infinite stairs, until they reached the living room. From there, they took them to their bedroom and literally threw them inside, locking them door. With the last of his strength, Castiel crawled towards his twin, wanting to cry and scream, but refusing to give Dean that satisfaction.

Instead, he just looked at Jimmy and lay by his side, closing his eyes to try and find peace in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: This chapter was only written because of blackeyedwinchester, who left the best comment I've ever read. Thank you for the support, and thank you to everybody else who is reading this story, both the ones who comment and leave kudos and the ones who don't!


End file.
